Silent Cry For Love
by Separate Reality
Summary: The girls leave after the guys broke their hearts. When they get back they are stronger, wiser, older and .. they have kids.
1. Chapter 1

**I absolutely don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I'm German. Sorry for mistakes.**

Silent cry for love. 

**Sakura POV:**

Just these little tiny miseries. When will they stop? You probably ask what I want to stop. Well I'll tell you.

First he called me annoying.

Then he left me on a bench.

Then he returned.

Then he was kind of lovely.

Then he made me pregnant.

And then he turned me down.

Well, how I feel? For 6 years when he used to call me annoying I didn't mind … I had such a crush.

As he left me on a bench .. I was kind of sad.

As he became kind and lovely I felt happy.

As he made me pregnant I was kind of mad and furious.

Now you could picture my mood better with RAGE.

Just GREAT.

Yes I am pregnant with HIS kid and it just started with that little Jonin-party.

Flashback:

The eight of them, this included Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Neji and Tenten were together with the other Jonin and celebrated Akatsuki's death and Sasukes revenge.

_Even Kakashi was there and it was really funny. Only Jonins and higher were allowed and Tsunade was happily chatting with Jiraya while drinking Sake like water._

_The 4 girls arrived earlier to decorate the great hall they had rent for that day. On top of that it was valentines day. Now it was really pretty, lovely, colourful flowers everywhere, welcoming sign and tons of food._

_They were all 18 and pretty beautiful, Sakura's hair was still short but Ino's was now longer than before but she held it in her usual ponytail. Later that evening the 4 guys came in, they greeted each other and started chatting. The others had similar experience with the guy like Sakura. They were in fact really nice to them. _

_Sasuke brought Sakura home after training._

_Neji smiled at Tenten and started sometimes even a conversation._

_Shikamaru didn't say troublesome to Ino and stopped calling her troublesome woman._

_Naruto .. well he was like usual but he spoke more slower and quieter when Hinata was around so she felt better._

_Trust._

_They trusted them and they didn't notice as they began to get tipsy after 4 or 5 glasses Sake and beer. _

_They also trusted them as they took them home. Each of them had their own apartment next to each other. Since the girls were a bit drunk they offered them to stay at their house._

_Sakura remembered a kind of guilty look in his eyes but she dismissed it as nothing. Well and the rest I hope you know that you don't get pregnant by only sleeping at someone's house. _

_They were tipsy but they knew what they did and they did it because they really loved them. Trust did this to them. It made them blind, blind to see through this fake smiles or through this fake love._

_The day after, the guys thought they were still asleep, grabbed something from the floor headed to the door at 11 o'clock. Only Sakura wasn't lazy and stood up to peer through the little gab between door and frame. The 4 of them stood in front of their doors, fully clothes and held each up bras. To be specific their bras. They bought them together the week before as they took a girls weekend together plus a sleepover afterwards. She smiled at the memory. But her attention was replaced by shock. What were they doing? "I won the bet.", Naruto said unusually quiet. Could this be regret in his eyes as he starred at the light blue bra in his hands. Her eyes watered as she looked at her light pink bra in Sasuke's hands. She suddenly felt embarrassed and offended, he was pulling her pride through a puddle of dirt._

_She couldn't explain why but she didn't feel dirty, maybe it was just her love that kept her from running away. She thought about a genjutsu. "Kai.", she mouthed. _

_Nothing, they were still there. She could see a little scratch on his neck, she remembered scratching him accidentally the night before. Her eyes watered. No .. this couldn't be. _

_They were talking quietly and she had to hide once because Sasuke kept glancing in her direction sometimes. Did she saw sorrow? His face was emotionless but could she see something more in his black orbs? _

_Suddenly all their heads hung lower, what did they talk about? They just played with them, nothing more. Just a simple bet. "I'll gonna bang Sakura and then I won the bet." Nothing more like that, only the bet, not her, not her feelings. She couldn't take it, clothed herself, and jumped out of the window landing perfectly fine on a branch. She ran around the apartment store and knocked on Ino's window. 2 seconds later the blonde opened her window, a blanket around her small frame. Sakura told her, she couldn't believe it. Ino opened the door a bit, masking her chakra and jerked back as she saw her light purple bra in Shikamaru's hands. "Why Shika" .. she mouthed. Her eyes watered but they didn't have time. After Ino dressed they ran to Tenten and Hinata and showed them the same. They couldn't believe it either. There in Neji's hand was Tenten's light green bra and in Naruto's the light blue one. _

_Tears. Tears were streaming down their faces as they dressed and raced outside. They gave them their innocent .. for a bet.. how much would they get? Pride? Money?_

_How could they fall for them and the worst thing was that they really loved them. Sakura returned to the window of Sasuke's room hidden behind some branches. _

_Saw him looking around._

_Saw him frown. _

_And saw him shrugging it off. _

_-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-_

_The next day they had a B-ranked mission. They had to escort some rich and important villagers to another country. 5 men and 3 women and 3 children. It wasn't easy because the little ones kept on screaming and whining because the masked Anbus scared the shit out of them. On the way they got in some small fights but most of the time the 4 jonins weren't really needed. Only Sakura who healed some of the Anbus after an explosive tag hit them while the others protected them and killed the enemies. After 3 days they reached their destination, the sand village, and dropped the villagers gladly off. They didn't talk about what happened. They were calm and collected. _

_No they were not they were broken, confused and fallen. _

_They came home from the mission and were glad because the guys had an A-ranked mission. Usually the girls would scream why they got the mission but this time not. Not this time. They decided to talk to them when they come back and waited at the gates that day they'd come back. Hidden behind branches, masking their chakra they waited for hours. They were tired and ready to go back home and get some sleep as they saw them.  
All of them looked a bit annoyed but they were smiling lightly even Sasuke and Neji. They smiled and 4 girls were clinging on them. They smiled. This smile broke their hearts again. Not bothering to mask their chakra they fled._

_They headed to the Hokage-tower and requested a mission. They got one it was a C-ranked but they didn't care. Normally they would protest like Naruto but not this time. _

_They were off to get some scrolls in the Hidden-Tea country. _

_After Tenten and Ino started to get sick they shrugged it off. They were still in the Hidden-Tea country and the 2 girls felt really bad. _

_Sakura herself was getting dizzy now and then and the funny thing was she couldn't heal herself. Every time she tried to concentrate another wave of dizziness claimed her body. As finally Hinata fainted they thought about being poisoned. _

_They hurried to get home and went straight to the Hokage-tower. Only Tsunade was allowed to examine them and this was good because the news they discovered weren't meant for other ears. They were pregnant. Tsunade was confused how could this work? The girls told her finally everything, how everything started and so on. She sighed. _

"_Remember I gave you these pills last month 2 days before the Jonin party?", she asked._

"_Yes?", they replied unsure._

"_Well this were pills to give you strength and health but I forgot to tell you that these pills makes you more … well .. receptive. (A/N: Don't know if this is the right word) _

"_WHAT?", they yelled._

"_I'm sorry I never thought about something like this. I didn't mean to do that, you see, 3 days after you wouldn't have been receptive anymore."_

"_Well we can't change the past. Also I have to say that I want to keep it. Even if he has another woman.", Tenten said._

_The others agreed. They loved them. And they would die for them._

"_Tsunade-sama. I'll leave Konoha for 5 years. Please don't tell Shikamaru and the others where I went.", Ino declared. _

"_I'll go with you.", Sakura broke the silence._

"_Me too.", Tenten followed._

"_Count me in.", Hinata said with a strong voice without stuttering. She needed to be strong._

"_Well Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga and Tenten Kishu, 5 years, if you don't come back you'll be counted as a missing-nin.", she nodded at each of them._

"_Hai Tsunade-sama.", they shouted and left. _

_Before they closed the door the Hokage called them back. "Be safe.", she gave them a motherly smile before turning back on her papers. _

_Each of them headed home. They all lived together in an apartment because their parents were either death or moved or in Hinata's case to strict. Konoha wasn't safe since the last attack from an enemy country, they thought. _

_All of them took photos with them. Each photo showed their love ones. Sasuke and Sakura under a cherry blossom tree, Tenten and Neji while sparring, Naruto and Hinata while eating Ramen and Shikamaru and Ino while watching clouds. _

_Tears dropped on the pictures and they hastily packed them in their bags._

_Sakura her medical tools with her as well as books about pregnancy and How-to-take-care-of- a- child. _

_Money, clothes, necessary things they needed for a journey and toiletries. _

_They were at the gates and watched one more time back. _

_The girls were about to step through the gates as the 4 boys arrived. They hadn't talked to each other since the incident. Naruto tried to talk to Hinata. He was pretty happy and said he wanted to talk to her in private. Probably to tell her.. "Haha right in your face I banged you and it was all a bet." But not again. They got angry and walked away. The guys were stunned and finally walked after them. "Hey what's up with you?", they asked. Girls turned around and faced them. "What are you doing?", Shikamaru asked Ino concerned. _

"_We're leaving.", the 4 not males said and ran off._

End flashback.

Well and now we're back in the Hidden-Tea village and pregnant. It's already the second month of our pregnancy.

Damn it. I feel like throwing up.

Life sucks. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okay this is my third fan-fiction. I hope you liked the beginning.

I read stories like that before (Same plot) but there aren't many of them, sadly, so I decided to write one myself. I hope you don't mind.

If you want me to continue: _Review please._


	2. Bonds

NarutoL0ver: thanks Thanks for your review – first reviewer- cookie – lol about Naruto you'll find out later don't want to spoil anything.

Death Flower Sakura: I like the plot too, I try to update as often as I'm able. Thanks for your review.

Whitephoenix13: here it's ;-) thanks for your review.

Mei fa-chan: thanks and thanks for your review.

WaterBlossom1: lol I'll help you muhaha .. thanks for your review ;-) –cookie- yey .. ;-)

MusicLuva: This plot was the first fan fiction story I've ever read and I really like the plot ;-) . Thanks for your review. ;-)

Demon sk8ter: yeah I like them too, I found only 3 or so with this plot – sadly - thanks for your review. ;-)

Chapter 2:

She was sitting next to a little river near the Tea Country. Her feed were hanging in the fresh water as she watched the birds singing and the grass moving after every breeze. She was watching her belly, it was growing rapidly. She was already in the 6th month of her pregnancy and she was showing as well as the others. Sakura smiled as she thought about the first 4 months, which were really bad. Between mood swings, throwing up, hunger and restless nights, they always found their ways for training. They wouldn't give up on their training just because they were pregnant but now they had to stop. She herself had decided to end their training until they'd give birth. She was thinking about him, like she used to do. Sakura really loved Sasuke, she even called him "Sasuke-kun" again. After he returned it took her long enough to get over her pride. The pink haired woman took out the little picture she always wore with her, it was lightly crumbled, but she took care of it.

She was humming an old song she knew as she slowly went back "home". Yes they had a new home. Sure Konoha was her real home but the Tea Country was their currently home so she just called it home.

Hinata was walking down the little stone road and waved. Sakura chuckled as she waited for the dark haired girl to catch up. They were walking together as soon after Ino and Tenten joint them. Ino was currently working in a flower shop, Tenten in a weapon shop, Hinata in a kindergarten and herself as a doctor.

Somehow they had to get money, right?

They walked home in silently and prepared their meal. The girls decided to sleep early, unknown to the others they were watching the sky, full of stars and silently asking if there was someone up there, if there was something to live for.  
As if their unborn children could here them they started kicking. They all chuckled and went to bed.

Sakura she was laying in her bed as she wrote Tsunade a letter. She wrote one every month, her Sensei had requested it and promised not to show it to anyone.  
As always she just told her about their conditions, training and work. Never she would write how much she missed Sasuke. No she wouldn't show weakness again. She had a reason to be strong, strong for her child, their child. Even if Sasuke wouldn't want it, she would protect it. First she didn't want the little Uchiha, growing inside of her. But she started to warm up with every kick and movement.

A sudden sound made her jump up. She went outside and was slightly surprised that the others were outside as well.

"Did you hear it too?", she asked while getting in a fighting stance, what looked by the way quiet funny, and waited for something to happen.

"Come out.", Ino shouted.

8 men walked out of the forest near there house. The chakra level was really high, maybe Jonin.  
"Who are you? What do you want?", Tenten asked.

"We were sent by our masters to take care of you.", one of the men said sadistically.

"And by whom?", Hinata asked.

"You'll find out soon enough.", he said, before he attacked.

-.-.-.-.-

They were low on chakra and tired. Only 4 to go. They were able to each kill one of them, without getting seriously hurt. Sakura was throwing punches at the black haired man in front of him, but he was damn fast. She cursed under her breath as he hit her shoulder. They were aiming for their stomachs.

Ino was slowly getting tired and Hinata was clearly losing strength, she was sure going down soon.

Tenten was throwing Kunais like a mad woman, but she went out of weapons pretty soon and her enemy was pretty fast too.

He was about to hit her, Sakura knew that much but she could barely dodge and he hit her side. She winced in pain as she closed her eyes for a moment, she could feel the child kicking again, probably because of the stress. Sakura saw another punch aiming for her but she could see it now much more slower. Like in a slow motion, she heard the other gasp, she didn't know why. Her body was surrounded with a faint bluish chakra.

As Ino, Hinata and Tenten were about to lose, the same happened to them, they were suddenly surrounded by chakra, and it wasn't theirs.

Hinata was suddenly back on her feet, Chakra was practically streaming out of her.

Sakura's eyes were red and had three commas like a wheel.

"What the heck?", Sakura shouted, while kicking her enemies ass.

"Ino, try out Shikamaru's Shadow possession jutsu.", Hinata shouted.

"Why only he is able to do that.", Ino said.

"Just try it and Tenten, make the seal I always use for Byakugan.", Hinata continued.

"What the?", Tenten said but did what she was told anyway, as well as Ino.

Veins appeared beside Tenten's eyes her iris disappeared and she was suddenly able to see 360° and tiny chakra points on her enemies skin.

Ino was stunned, her mouth was slightly open in shock, as well as her enemy's one.

Through the light of the street lamp, there were fighting under, a shadow appeared and caught the other Ninja off guard.

It didn't take long until their enemies were finished.

They went back inside and locked their doors, deciding to have a sleepover at Sakura's room.

"What the hell happened?", Sakura asked, tired from using the Sharingan.

"This wasn't our power.", Tenten said.  
"I don't know it either.", Ino said.

"I know, I saw it. Chakra was streaming out of Sakura's stomach as she got hit and around her whole body. I think our babies tried to protect us with their power and so we were able to use for the short amount of time their fathers techniques. ", Hinata explained.

"Wow, that's pretty cool.", Sakura said while rubbing her stomach.

"But we can't stay here.", Sakura said, now really serious.

"But why?", Ino pouted.

"Because they were sent by someone strong after us and we'll get weaker.", Sakura explained.

"And what are we supposed to do?", Hinata asked.

"We'll become travellers.", Tenten shouted, breaking the ice. They started laughing.

"Okay I think we'll move tomorrow, go to another village, bear our children and then move again so no one's going to find us.", Ino shouted.

"Hinata-chan are you okay with that?", Sakura asked.

"Yes, I think it'll work.", she said, barely awake.

"Tsunade-shishou, you won't get many letters anymore", Sakura smiled sadly.

Guys POV:

4 months ago, they returned from a mission.

4 months ago, they decided to talk to the girls.

4 months ago, they were shouted at by the girls.

4 months ago, they went to the Hokage-tower.

Flashback:

They weren't used to Hinata's harsh voice. As they entered the building, they were greeted by a pissed looking Hokage.

"What do you want?", she asked, once not drunken. Scary might I add.

"Mission report.", Sasuke said plainly.  
"Well well , if it's just about that.", she said while reading their reports.

"Very well, you might leave now.", Tsunade said, Tonton squeaked in her arms.

They were about to leave as Naruto turned around.

"Tsunade obaaa-chaaan?", he called, she looked annoyed.

"What is it?", she asked.

"What kind of mission do the girls have?", he asked.

"They don't have a real mission, they left.", was the statement that changed their life.

"Why? And where did they go?", Neji asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you. They asked me for permission, so they are not counted as missing nins. The girls requested to keep this secret, especially from you 4. ", she closed her eyes, she could practically feel their jaws drop.

"But they come back someday?", Shikamaru asked.

"No.", Tsunade said. "_Maybe lying a bit isn't that bad."_

"Why did they leave?", Sasuke asked.

"Sorry I already told you to much. Now, you are dismissed.", she stood up and opened the door for them, they were walking outside as the blonde woman stopped them.

"And Naruto, you are NOT allowed to go after them.", she said and closed the door loudly behind her.

_End flashback_

The only Uchiha was walking down the street as he walked by the Ramen-shop where he found Naruto slurping his noodles. He silently sat down beside him and ordered another bowl.  
"Hey teme.", Naruto greeted unusual quiet, soon after Neji and Shikamaru joint them.   
"It's been 4 months since they're gone.", Shikamaru said.

"Hn.", Neji and Sasuke nodded. The village became quieter without the 4 girls and somehow uncomforting.

No Sakura, Sasuke could walk home.

No Ino, Shikamaru could listen to while watching clouds.

No Hinata, Naruto could talk about Ramen while she would just listen to him.

No Tenten, Neji could fight against and smirk at.

No laughing, no smiles, nothing.

"When do you think they'll come back?", Naruto asked.

"Don't know, probably never.", Shikamaru said.

They were watching the star covered sky and each one lost in their thoughts about the girls. Not aware that some well known Kunoichi were doing the same, at the same time, just miles away with tears in their eyes.

-.-.-.-

hope you liked it, sorry for mistakes

Reviews Update

No reviews No update

So please review.


	3. Don't stay

Jeez I forgot the review answers .. argh ..

Lil.ramen.lover: I'm glad that you liked it .. sry for the late update .. school kept me busy.. thanks for your review ;-) – review cookie –

Demonsk8ter: thanks for your review ;-)

NarutoL0ver: Uh .. no I'm sorry they won't ..thanks for your review .. hold on – search through the kitchen – bakes an cookie- here you go ;-)

WaterBlossom1: yey thanks for your review – likes your reviews – lol – cookie - hehe 'n I'm glad that you liked it

Kari-chan-14: I'm glad that you liked it .. thanks for your review ;-)

AnonymousM: yeah .. kind of sad .. I'm glad that you liked it thanks for your review.

Whitephoenix13: I'm glad you liked it ;-) lol thanks for your review and sorry for the late update.

Theblackroseofkonoha: thanks and thanks for reviewing ;-)

Springblossem: I'm glad you like the story .. ;-) thanks for your review …

MusicLuva: yeah .. I mean you reply to my story and I reply to your review ;-) (grammar?!) and I'm glad that you liked it –cookie- thanks 4 review

Death Flower Sakura: lol thanks for your review ;-) I hope you like the new chapter ;-) - thanks for your review

Mei fa-chan: thanks and thanks for your review ;-) – smile-

Music 1s my s0ul: yeah .. sorry for mistakes .. geez I read through it like 2 times? And I still find mistakes .. I'm glad that you don't mind .. lol thanks for your review

Rafters: yey sorry for taking so long I'm glad you liked it ..thanks for review .. ;-)

Don't stay:

The girls were living near the waterfall-country and searched for jobs. They rented a house near the forest. Nobody would find them here and they were safe for once. Not forever but for the next few moths they would. Sakura felt like puking again but this time not because of her pregnancy, it was because she was afraid. She didn't want to go back to Konoha.

They had 5 years to raise their children and come back, face them and pretend to be happy when they see the boy's probably- wives or girlfriends were around them, kissing them, not knowing that the children they'll bring with them would be theirs, and IF they knew, they would maybe, give them some money and visit them twice a year. Maybe they could even get a postcard for Christmas. Or the worst thing, take them away.

She was washing the dishes as she saw Ino coming back from her interview.  
"I got the job, but I'll have to start after I gave (A/N: gave or give?) birth.", Ino said while rolling her eyes. She was a ninja she could take care of herself, she didn't have to rest.

Sakura chuckled as she remembered Hinata. The dark haired girl was sleeping like a baby –ironic huh? - the whole time, while Ino was an energetic bundle. Tenten was as usual, always seen with a kunai twirling dangerously around her finger with pretty bad mood swings sometimes.  
Sakura was pretty normal but she was afraid they'd give birth in a week or sooner.

They didn't thought about names yet. They didn't even know if they'd get a boy or a girl. She personally wanted a girl, but she also knew that Sasuke would want a boy, a strong one, which would be able to bring his clan on the top again, like it used to be.

Not a little girl who plays with her dolls, cries when she falls down and smiles when she sees her mother returning from a mission safely.

Life sucks. She decided to take a shower, she stripped down and went under the burning hot water, her skin became red but she didn't mind her belly was so big, she thought once about eating breakfast on her belly or putting the blow dryer on it as she tried to fix her hair with one hand and blow-dry it with the other.

As she got out of the shower she saw 4 men walking by, one of them she recognized as Sasuke. She blushed heavily as she remembered that she was naked. As she was about to hide, she saw that he turned towards her. She hid as fast as she could behind the curtain and masked her chakra. Sakura dressed herself and ran out of the bathroom, only to be greeted with the shocked faces of her friends. They were watching through the window with their chakra masked as the 4 shinobi passed by. They were fighting against the tears which welled up in their eyes.  
"I miss him.", Ino started.

"Don't talk about them.", Sakura said.

"Yeah.", Tenten agreed.

Suddenly, Hinata started to cringe. She ached as pain shot through her system.

"OH MY GOD.", the shy girl shouted asshe held her stomach.

"I think .. she gets her baby.", Ino shouted.

"We can see that too, pig.", Sakura screamed.

"Should we take her to the hospital now?", Tenten asked.

"No, I have my equipment with me here, Hinata do you mind?", the pink haired medic-nin asked.

"No, I don't .. argh .. want to see him.", she whispered.

"Okay then .. "

-.-.-.-

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji were on a mission in the waterfall country. As they were walking down the street, Sasuke felt something familiar, he looked around and saw a house near the forest. He looked at one of the windows. He was pretty sure that he saw something pink vanish behind the curtain. Sasuke concentrated if he could sense any chakra, but he felt nothing. Probably only his imagination. They were walking on as Shikamaru suddenly said something that caught his attention.

"I was pretty sure that I felt a familiar chakra as we passed this house near the forest.", he said.

"Me too." Sasuke agreed.  
"Do you think we should check it out?", Naruto asked.

"Hn. It was probably nothing. We could go there tomorrow, first we have to do our duties.", Neji said with crossed arms.

They all nodded and headed to the inn.

-.-.-.-

"I can't control my chakra completely.", Sakura said pouting.  
"We have to get her out of here.", Tenten said while holding Hinata's hand.

"Okay, Hinata do you think you're able to stand?", Ino asked.

The dark haired girl nodded and stood up with the other girls help. They made sure to get to the hospital as fast as they could without getting near the guys.

As they finally reached the hospital, they went straight to some nurses who helped them quickly.

12 hours later, the 3 girls were asleep on some chairs in front of the hospital room, they could hear a faint cry. They rubbed their eyes, which were wide 2 seconds later and stormed in, after knocking. Their jaws dropped as they saw Hinata, who was smiling weakly.

"I think the pills, Tsuande-sama gave us worked pretty good, a bit too good.", she said, while watching the 2 babies in her arms.

One boy, one girl. The girl with dark hair and the boy with blonde. The blond boy had Hinata's eyes while the dark haired girl had blue. They were currently sleeping on their mothers chest.

-.-.-.-

The next day, the guys came and knocked on their door, nobody was at home (They were at the hospital) so they knocked at the neighbours house and found only out that the house was long unoccupied but 3 or 4 pregnant women moved in not long ago. They shrugged it off as nothing and continued their mission.

-.-.-

The following weeks were hard for the girls, giving birth to their children, feeding them, bathing them, getting up late at night to keep the children from crying and so on.

-.-.-.-.-.-

4 years later

_Dear Tsunade-shishou,_

_It's been over 4 year now. We gave birth to our children long ago. They are so beautiful, you would want to see them. _

_But the real reason, I wrote you that letter is because I need to know something:  
Who gave you the pills? Do you know the guy who gave them to you? _

_The reason I couldn't write was because we've been followed. First some guys tried to kill our children before we gave birth and now, they are after them. They are after our children. We don't know how to go on. They always find us where every we are. We thought about returning but we aren't ready. We don't get information who is behind this. They always say we'll find out. _

_But fact is, we're not safe. _

_We'll never be safe wherever we are. _

_We have to move now, because someone might find out where we life. I also send you a picture. You should be really surprised when you see it._

_Love, Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata .. and our kids. _

Tsuande was frustrated. She didn't get the letter, how many times she read it, she just didn't get it. Why should someone be after the girls and their children? She was busy trying to remember who gave those pills to her. She examined them herself, she didn't find any poison. Did she fail? She was lucky because she bought 5 of them, first, she remembered the guy who sold them didn't want to sell the last one but in the end agreed. Did the pills have something to do with that or are they just after them coincidentally? She had to find out no matter what.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hina Hyuga:

Birthday: October, 1

Age: 4

Mother: Hinata Hyuga

Father/

Siblings: One brother.

Toru Hyuga:

Birthday: October, 1

Age: 4

Mother: Hinata Hyuga

Father/

Siblings: One sister.

-.-.-

Sora Yamanaka:

Birthday: October, 5

Age: 4

Mother: Ino Yamanaka

Father/

Siblings: One brother.

Toshio Yamanaka:

Birthday: October, 5

Age: 4

Mother: Ino Yamanaka

Father/

Siblings: One sister.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tori Kishu:

Birthday: October, 2

Age: 4

Mother: Tenten Kenshi

Father/

Siblings: One brother.

Kenji Kishu: 

Birthday: October, 2

Age: 4

Mother: Tenten Kenshi

Father/

Siblings: One sister.

-.-.-.-.-

Yuroki Haruno: 

Birthday: October, 7

Age: 4

Mother: Sakura Haruno

Father/

Siblings: One brother

Takao Haruno:

Birthday: October, 7

Age: 4-

Mother: Sakura Haruno

Father/

Siblings: One sister.

-.-.-.-

Assigned to Ninja Academy, Hidden-Rock-Village.

-.-.-.-

"Do you think they'll be alright?", Hinata asked.

"Yeah .. they are pretty smart and strong.", Tenten said.

"They are so young.", Hinata continued.

"Don't you trust them?", Sakura asked as she walked by.

"Well .. I do .. you're right."

-.-.-.-.-

Yuroki Haruno was sitting on a swing outside of the academy. They were at their school since half a year and she was deep in thoughts:

_Flashback:  
_

"_Do you know these? They are only 4 and they don't have an otou-san.", a little girl with pigtails spat out as she talked loudly with her neighbour._

_Soon the whole class was watching the 8 little children in the back. They were so small, they even had to get a pillow that they were able to write on the high tables. _

_Yuroki looked at Takao, her twin brother was busy ignoring the girls who tried to get near him. They were 6, hell, he was only 4. She watched the boy beside her as he suddenly looked sad. "What is it onii-chan?", she asked. He looked at her and said nothing. _

"_They said we're weak.", he said suddenly. "I want to prove them that we aren't weak."_

"_You know, okaa-chan told us not to show our true power. She always worries about us getting hurt.", she told him. He only nodded. Soon she was talking again with her best friend, Sora. She was her oba-chan's daughter and really nice. Soon the topic was forgotten. _

_But as the school was over, she watched the fathers pick up their children. _

"_Are you coming?", Tori asked her. _

"_Huh, well .. I'll come later, I need some time alone.", she said while the others left._

_  
End flashback._

She was swinging slowly as she felt another chakra behind her, she already learned about that a year ago. It was pretty easy for her, she could control it perfectly.

She looked around and saw her mother, she smiled at her and walked up. Sakura kneed down in front of her little daughter.  
"What is it honey?", she asked.

"Mom? Where is my otou-chan?", she asked. She was surprised as she saw her mother's reaction. Her mother was pale and her jaw dropped, her eyes widened and she could see different emotions in her eyes.

"I'll .. I'll tell you when you're older.", she said and turned around.

"Anno .. ", Yoruki started.

"Yoruki.", she said with a strike voice.

"The others also wanted to know.", she said.

"I know.", before vanishing with her in tow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They didn't bring the topic up again, but the school- festival came closer and closer. Everyone was there with their parents. Tenten and her twins were watching from the distance as the others came along. As they entered the festival, the other mothers of their children's grate started talking about them. They whispered and looked at them with a smile they'll never forget. They jeered at them.

"Look, they are so young and still they've children.", one pitied them silently.

"They aren't real Ninjas and nevertheless they sent their children to the academy.", one man spat out.

"I bet they are whores and got pregnant.", a black haired one smirked at them.

They only smiled at them with their fake smiles. Their children weren't as calm as them.

"Why don't you just kick their asses.", Sora asked.

"Sora .. I told you we're not allowed to do such a fuss.", she said calmly. Yes Ino was calmly, she just kicked their asses in her mind.

The festival was kind of boring well for the kids it wasn't sometimes they were chased by fans or insulted by bitches. They didn't like it at all. Suddenly, there was an explosion near by. The crowd started to panic. Men and women were running around searching for their children.

"No .. they found us again.", Ino said as 30-40 Ninjas made a circle around them.

"Well, now we don't have to hold back anymore.", Sakura smirked.

"We have to get the children out of here first.", Tenten said as she disappeared with the children and reappeared 10 meters away. The ones that insulted them before were now watching them with their jaws dropped.

As the ninjas tried to get after the children, they were stopped as the earth suddenly cracked below them. The small pink haired woman held her fist straight on the ground, a smirk was visible as she pulled out a hitai- ate with the Konoha symbol and wrapped it around her forehead.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan… Let's kick some asses.", Hinata said as she activated her Byakugan.

-.-.-.-

"There's no use, they are missing-nins by now.", declared Tsuande.

"It has been 5 years now, right?", Shizune asked.

"Yeah ..", the blonde said.

She was looking through her files again. "I just don't remember who exactly gave me those pills.", she said as she took a sip of her sake. A bird was flying through the window. The blonde opened the box on the bird's feet and read the letter, she nearly choked on her sake as she shouted:

"Shizune!"

"Hai?"

"Call Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru.", she said.

"_Interesting."_

_Tsuande,_

_Need help, currently situation: 40 –50 Ninja, jonin, 2 miles south west, help needed._

_Sakura_

5 minutes later.

"What is it?", Shikamaru asked.

"You've got a A-ranked mission. 2 miles south west from here, are Ninjas fighting. I want you to go help them out. But they are missing-nins.", she shouted.

"Hai."

And with a puff they were gone, not even thinking that this mission could change their lives.

And even less they thought, that this mission could change their lives _forever_.

-.-.-.-.-

Okay I hope you liked the new chapter. The names were kind of difficult to find out .. geez ..

Next chapter they'll meet again D lol

_Sora Sky (f) (Ino) _

_Toshio genius (m) (Ino) _

_Tori bird (f) (Tenten)_

_Kenji intelligent (m) (Tenten) _

_Toru sea (m) ( Hinata)_

_Hina sun (f) (Hinata)_

_Yoruki of the night (F) (Sakura) _

_Takao (m) warrior (Sakura)_

I'm not sure if they're right. MAYBE I'LL CHANGE IT BUT I'LL WARN YOU IF I DO CHANGE THEM.

**Reviews - Update **

**No reviews - No Update** :-P

Sorry for mistakes and **you'll find out why they all have a girl and a boy (twins) It's not a coincident. **


	4. Home, sweet home

_Review answers:_

NarutoL0ver__Yey you just won the –first reviewer for chapter 3 cookie- yey and they'll meet in this chapter. Thanks for you review ;-)

auraclaritykat:  thanks ;-) and thanks for your review.

Mrs.Unknown99: I'm glad that you liked it. Thanks for your review ;-) hehe!

Demon sk8ter: I'm glad that you liked it .. about the missing-nins, you'll just have to read. And thanks for your review.

deepcutfighter: sorry for taking so long but it took me 3- 4 hours to write the chapter and than .. the devil .. aka my brother .. accidentally deleted the chapter – cry - well it was my fault he asked me: do you need this file? I said: ehh .. no I don't think so.. EH WHAT??? NOOO … anyways thanks for your review .. lol

ToxiChick13: I'm glad that you liked it …. Thanks for your review ;-)

NarutoXXObsessed: I like the plot too. Thanks for your review and I like those couples too .. they are soo cute ..

Guitar-Blonde-Is-A-Baka:  Yeah well my whole family was born in Germany and I too. I have English as second language and French as third. But I don't like French that much. ;-) but my dad's cousin, I think, lives near New York and someone else lives in England .. dunno .. But I want to go to America for a year.. thanks for your review .. I'm glad that you like the story. Thanks for your review ;-)

Theblackroseofkonoha:  Yey .. they meet again.. but I think the next chapter will be better than this one. Thanks for your review ;-) –cookie-

WaterBlossom1:  lol well .. I'm glad that you liked it .. ;-) thanks for your review –cookie- oh and: oh my gosh sakura can't live with a cruel aunt and her 2 bitchy cousins .. lol

Pandabear1415: I'm glad that you liked it, thanks for your review ;-)

Mei fa-chan: Thanks and thanks for your review ;-) it makes me feel less stupid if someone reviews ..

lil.ramen.lover: well you'll have to wait because everything is not a _coincident_ but I don't spoil anything – my lips are locked .. lol thanks for your review..

springblossem: I'm glad that you like it and I like the plot too ;-) thanks for your review..

Music 1s my s0ul:  Yes I didn't want to name her Hina at first, but I chose it because it's short I can remember it easy .. so I'm sorry I'm happy if you're happy .. –happy- -hugs for your review .. I got a review – review dance – thanks for the review …

XXWriterGeekXX: I hope you like this chapter .. thanks for your review ;)

Tobi good girl:  Lol I'm glad that you liked it .. sorry for taking so long .. thanks for your review. ;-)

whitephoenix13: here is the new chapter –dramatic music – lol thanks for your review ;)

Cute In Pruple:  Okay .. first .. no sugar and NO CAFFINE – locks the Fanfiction-kitchen door. And I have no idea what pie is .. xD lol I laughed like a mad woman as I read your review lol I read your review after I finished writing the chapter ;-( I decided to make this chapter a bit dramatically .. you see it was night, I was alone at home ( I wrote the chapter at 3 am in the morning … I'm a bit strange I know) and I was watching jeepers creepers (btw I didn't like the movie that much..) and I couldn't think of funny things to write :P But I hope you like the chapter .. the review was kind of cute ;-) thanks

_Remeber:_

_Sora Sky (f) (Ino) _

_Toshio genius (m) (Ino) _

_Tori bird (f) (Tenten)_

_Kenji inte__lligent (m) (Tenten) _

_Toru sea (m) ( Hinata)_

_Hina sun (f) (Hinata)_

_Yoruki of the night (F) (Sakura) _

Takao (m) warrior (Sakura)

-.-.-.--.-.-.-

_Do you remember? _

_Or did it all go in vain … _

Chapter 4:

They were fighting their enemies for at least 2 hours now, but it seemed there were just too many. Every time they thought they were save, new shinobi appeared.

They ran home, threw some things in their bags, clothed themselves in a black cloak, pulling the hood over their heads and fled.

The sound of crashing Kunais was heard. They entered a forest only to be ambushed by Jonin-ranked Shinobis.

"Tori!", Tenten screamed as her daughter flew backwards. Her son was busy using Byakugan to stop some close Shinobi from attacking. Yoruki jumped to the side to catch the little girl only to be thrown back by the impact. The little pink haired girl kneed beside her friend and tried to heal the scratches she found.

"Toru stop fighting you'll get killed.", Hinata shouted as stood in front of her daughter and son. An attacker was running towards her. She made her seals for the Byakugan and made him immobile in less then 2 seconds. Hinata saw some of the enemies coming towards them Toru made some clones which appeared half a second later and her daughter was using her bloodline limit to protect herself.

"Kaa-san!", Takao shouted, his Sharingan activated, as her mother dodged 3 Kunais with a smooth motion.

Sakura shattered the ground while 10 Shinobis were running towards her, catching them off guard. Her daughter had her Sharingan activated, one of the attacker ran towards her, smirking at the little girl. He tried to kick her but she dodged with ease. She hit him hard with her fist making him fly backwards 1 or 2 meters. Her mother just smiled proudly.

"Kaa-san .. 2 left, one right but only the second from the left will attack the others are traps.", Toshio said to his mother as 3 clones ran towards her. She kicked the first one on the left and right one and they disappeared with a little Puff.

The last one she kicked in the stomach, before sending a Kunai right into his heart. Blood splattered, which proved that her son was right. Like always. Sora was fighting together with Yoruki and Hina. A shadow caught one of the attackers and her best friends made him immobile.

A while later they were panting. They fought at least 40 Shinobis and they had to get away, new or the ones who recovered from their immobilization began to attack harder.

"Go away, I'll hold them back.", Sakura screamed as she cracked again the earth below her.

"Got it.", the others replied.

"Takao, go with Hinata.", the pink haired woman shouted at her son, who refused.

"You'll pass out.", she continued.

But an explosion caught both, Hinata and Takao, off guard and sent them flying. Hinata stood up fast and ran, with Sakura's son in her arms to the others.

"Where to go?", Tenten asked.

"Konoha is only 5 miles away.", Ino said the others nodded.

Yoruki was healing Hinata's wounded leg.

"I can do it.", she hissed as she slowly lost more and more chakra. She only healed one of the gashes. "I .. can do it.", she said again until Hinata stopped her. The dark haired woman smiled at her. "It's okay now. I feel better."

Shortly after, Sakura returned, running. Her cloak was slightly ripped and behind her were enemies everywhere.

"I think we should get going.", she called as she was in ear-reach.

"Why?", Ino asked who was busy helping her daughter.

"Well .. you see .. there are 50 –60 Shinobi and they have different weapons, jutsus and more chakra .. good reason to get moving?", Sakura said sarcastically.

"WHAT?", Ino said while running off like a mad woman, after seeing a great dust cloud cover the forest where the Shinobis ran.

"I think that means yes .. we should go.", Tenten said.

"I think that too.", Hinata said _slightly_ panicking.

3 miles later they decided it was useless. "Tori, could you summon your bird?", Tenten asked her daughter. She nodded, bit her thumb, made hand seals and a little bird appeared, wearing a little box on its feet, Sakura who had scribbled a note, put it quickly inside and closed the box with a little "clapp".

Since they knew their opponents came for their children, they made a chakra field surrounding them. The little ones tried to get out and help their moms, but they wouldn't allow it.

1 minute later the Shinobi glared at them plus the children.

"Hey .. ", Tenten said.  
"Don't glare at your mother Sora.", Ino said with a strict voice.

"We just want you to let them out.", one of the Shinobi shouted, the children nodded.

"Hey .. don't you dare go over to the dark side.", Sakura cried.

"Come on.", one of the enemies shouted.

"Hey don't be so bitchy .. you can't always get everything you want.", Sakura nodded with a teacher-look. They only sweatdropped at the situation, before attacking each other.

Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata were fighting a little further away of them.

With Ino:

Since she hadn't an active fighting style, she chose close-combat, kicking at her enemy and stabbing them synchronically, she was able to protect herself quite good, but with the time, her strength loosened. She knew Tsunade should better hurry with sending them help or they'd die this time for sure.

With Tenten:

She had to use 2 of her scrolls already and the fight just had begun. She threw some senbons at them, she noticed that she didn't has many weapons left. A Shinobi kicked her in the back while an other tried to hold her down. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BUTT YOU PERV!!", she said while throwing their Kunais at them. She was pissed. This was bad. REALLY BAD.

With Hinata: 

Her eyes hurt badly as she tried to pump more chakra through them. More Shinobi were coming at her and she couldn't help but yelp out in pain as a kunai hit her leg. She ignored the pain and kept on immobilizing or killing her opponents. She wouldn't let her friends or children get hurt.

With Sakura:

She was panting, she was fighting in a close-combat, dodging weapons and explosive tags, she kicked her enemies asses. Why were they after their children? She just couldn't figure it out. As she kicked another Shinobi, she choked on her own spit, as she saw him flying backwards a hitai-ate flew out of his pocket showing clearly the symbol of Otogakure. The nin used her state of shock and stabbed through her stomach with his Katana. Sliding it out, he saw her already heal the deep wound. He ran to stab her again but she shield herself from him with various kunais. She soon saw black dots and her vision became a bit blurry. But, like Hinata, she wouldn't go down.

-.-.-.-.-

With the guys:

"Who do you think it is?", Naruto asked, as he ran beside Sasuke.

"Don't know .. they are missing-nins and probably dangerous.", Shikamaru answered.

"YO.", Kakashi ran up beside them, along with Anko.

"What are you doing here?", Neji asked.

"Tsunade send us to help out a bit.", Anko smiled.

Soon they reached a clearing. They could hear, not far away, battle sounds. But something else caught their interest. A faint bluish chakra field surrounded some children, who obviously tried to get out.

They held in front of the cage.

"What are you doing?", Naruto shouted through the cage.

"Our mothers are fighting some Ninjas and we can't help them, they made us stay here until they're finished, but it's getting weaker and weaker.", a little girl shouted.

"What does that mean?", Neji asked.

"It means that their mothers are getting weaker and weaker.", Shikamaru said.  
"Where did you want to go?", Sasuke asked.

"Kaa-san said something about Konohagakure.", the girl answered. Just then, the cage disappeared.

"Oh no.", a boy shouted and was about to run in the direction, the battle took place, as Kakashi and Anko stopped the children.

"They will take care of your mothers. We are Konoha-nins. We'll bring you all back safely.", Kakashi explained and proved it, as he showed them his hitai-ate.

As soon as the little ones and the 2 Jonin left, the 4 guys ran towards the direction of the 4 mothers.

-.-.-.-.-.-

There were only 2 or 3 left but they were so tired they didn't even had the strength left to stand. Bleeding out of various wounds, they laid there and waited until the eternal darkness would swallow them. They had just a little bit chakra left and just wanted to rest or sleep. But they would never let their children die, so they stood up. Stumbling slightly, they prepared to fight but before they could react 4 shadows appeared out of nowhere and saved their butts.

They turned around and ran towards where they left their children, struggling to get breath through their sore lungs, tasting a metallic liquid in their throats. Closing their eyes and kept on fighting for their blood. Nothing was left anyway, without them, it would be like being alone all the time.

GUYs:

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru saw the 4 women run away.

"Catch them, don't hurt them.", Neji shouted.

With Neji:

He was running faster, coming closer to the woman on the right. As he wanted to grab her, she dodged, he couldn't believe that she was able to do that in her condition. But something distracted him. Her chakra felt somehow familiar, like he felt it before. He activated his Byakugan, running closer and catching her off guard with a light tip on her neck with his chakra filled hand.

She was falling down, only to be caught by him.

With Shikamaru:

He ran after the woman on the left, she distanced herself more and more from her group, he saw that Neji already carried the woman on the right. He felt a familiar chakra as he came nearer and nearer. She was already at her limit, so he just caught her with his shadow and she passed out. He picked her up and ran beside Neji who was busy searching the last 2 ones because they somehow disappeared.

With Naruto:

He didn't even noticed that her chakra was familiar because she suddenly disappeared. He searched her everywhere, until he heard Neji shouting, that she was running North, so he just ran in the direction, Neji told him. He saw her laying on the ground, obviously unconscious from the stress and fighting, he couldn't blame her, he saw the battlefield and wasn't sure if he would be able to fight so many shinobi. He picked her up and carried her back to the others.

With Sasuke:

The last one vanished, but he caught with his Sharingan running South so he followed her quickly. Her chakra seemed familiar too. She was fast, but nothing compared to an Uchiha. He grabbed her wrist and pinned her on a tree. He didn't even had to see her face to know she was in pain. The woman in front of him struggled to get free, suddenly he was flying backwards with en immense power.

"What the heck? She shouldn't even be able to move.", he thought.

She turned around, ready to run, as she fell on her knees, breathing heavily. He took his chance and hit a point on her neck, making her unconscious. He picked her up and ran to the others.

-.-.-.-.-.-

With Tenten:

She knew that the Shinobi followed her, she also knew it was him. She just wanted to find her children, they weren't there anymore. Tenten panicked, she felt him coming closer and suddenly, he hit her neck and everything went black, her children flashed in her mind before losing conscious completely.

With Ino:

She was to slow, she knew it, she would pass out soon and the Shinobi, who was following her, didn't seem to be a enemy but before she would give up, she had to find her daughter and son.

Suddenly she couldn't move, just then, she recognized the chakra flow behind her. It was him, before falling unconscious, she mumbled his name.

With Hinata:

She vanished to the North in order to search for her children there, she knew the 4 were after them, and she also knew that it was him so she just ran faster, searching through the area with her bloodline-limit. Suddenly the flow of her chakra stopped, she felt dizzy and everything went dark.

With Sakura: 

She vanished to the other side, and soon noticed that her children's dad was following her. She couldn't believe it. She always pictured their first encounter like that:

She was beautiful, on her side her children and smirking darkly at him. Sasuke would only gasp at them with unbelievable eyes and with a WTF look in his eyes, maybe some tears and then on top of that she would kick him in the balls and walk away while swinging her hips. Well but this was only her Inner- Imagination.

Somehow ironic that instead of such a proud encounter, she was running from him. Blood everywhere, wounded badly and panicking. She couldn't find her daughter and son, she wanted to scream but she couldn't. Suddenly she was slammed in a tree by him, she felt more blood seeping out of her reopened wound on her stomach. She pushed him away with the last chakra she had, ready to jump away as her legs gave way under her. Sakura felt him coming closer and hitting a point on her neck. Then, everything went black

Guys POV:

They carried them in a fast pace home. Their hoods were still not removed and their chests were rising up an down quickly.

Sasuke noticed something wet on his stomach, it became wetter and wetter. He looked down to see that his blue shirt was wet from a red liquid. She was bleeding badly on her stomach.

"She's wounded, we got to hurry.", he said as he moved faster.

2 minutes later, the women woke up they struggled to get out of their grip and to free themselves. They tensed as the boys tightened their grip on them.

5 minutes later, they were asleep again, they reached the Hokage-tower.

Long time before:

Kakashi and Anko were running in a fast pace back. The children wore black cloaks but they removed their hoods to get them out of their eyes. They wondered why they were this fast and strong. Kakashi's eyes caught a little girl in the back with pink hair. His eyes widened, could it be?

"Hey, what's your mothers name?", he asked as he jumped next to her.

"I can't tell you. My mother told me not to talk to stranger.", she said.

"Well .. you just went with strangers plus you just talked to me.", the grey haired ninja said and sweatdropped.

"Our mother is Sakura Haruno.", a black haired boy beside her said.

Again Kakashi's eyes widened.

"He looks like .. no this can't be .. I gotta ask her later.", he thought.

"And you?", the girl asked.

"Kakashi, just call me Kakashi.", he said smiling under his mask.

They made it to the Tower in less than 15 minutes and knocked on the door.

Tsunade's eyes were wide as wheels as she watched 8 little, tired and partly wounded children came in.

Before she could even ask Kakashi or Anko to help her out they were gone.

"Geez.", she said as she stood in front of the children.

"Okay, I guess your mothers will be here soon. There is a couch … SHIZUNE…. Just sit down and wait.", she said with a smile.

Shizune was drinking coffee as she spat everything out.  
"SHIZUNE", was heard through 3 walls and one door.  
She ran and opened the door just in time to see 8 children sit down on a couch.

"Heal them if they are wounded. The girls will come soon." , she said with a smile. Shizune twitched as she saw Tsunade taking a sip Sake.

"What? I was shocked as they suddenly appeared." The dark haired woman only rolled her eyes at the blondes childish behaviour.

KNOCK KNOCK .. WHO IS IT? IT'S SANTA!!! .. okay .. just kiddin'

They ran through the door, after they reached the tower, only to be greeted with a smiling Hokage.

"Lay them down.", she said.

"Hai.", they let them down on the floor side by side.

"Start healing her, she's bleeding on her stomach.", Sasuke said.

"Shizune, help me out here.", she called her apprentice.

They kneed down beside them, surprised they looked to their left where a little pink haired girl kneed and a pale green light flashed over her hands.   
Tsunade smiled at the little one, before unbuttoning the cloaks, the fabric rustled as they removed it.

The 4 males couldn't wait to see the faces of those girls, they felt so familiar with.

Shikamaru POV: 

As Shizune slowly removed the hood he gasped for air. He felt a pang in his stomach. Nearly the same feeling you get when you remember you forgot something really important or if your mother told you to buy something important and you were too lazy to buy it. The lazy genius felt something he never felt before.  
2 kids were running towards her mother, Shizune busy healing her, and held her hand. She looked so strange but somehow familiar. Her long blonde bangs framed her hair as she stirred.

He couldn't cry, he couldn't scream, he just watched her, her and her children and he knew, he lost her to someone else.

Normal POV:

"Don't stare at my mommy like this.", a little girl with blonde hair shouted and kicked his shin bone.

"Uh .. ouch that hurts .. troublesome."

Sasuke POV:

Tsuande was busy healing the stomach as she slowly unbuttoned the cloak and pulled it off. His whole body cramped as he looked at her peaceful face. Short pink hair caught his attention the most because it was the same, he thought about the last 5 years. As he saw the little boy stand beside his mother and the little pink haired girl knee behind him to help one of the others he felt the same feeling he had only felt 4 times in his life.

the massacre.

as he left Konoha.

as he made the bet

when she left

And now he felt it again, this feeling which made him want to scream, to cry or just to hide. So he just stood with slightly wide eyes, but with his usual emotionless eyes.

Naruto POV:

He was shocked, yeah, that fitted but he didn't understand everything.

Naruto used to be happy he was tired of being sad all the time as he grew up without parents. But nobody saw this sparkling eyes of his again after she left. Now, she was back. He could finally smile but he knew, it wasn't a true smile, because she moved on without him.

Neji POV:

Neji knew it was her, even before they removed her cloak. He wouldn't dare to show it. But he felt sad. The brown haired girl before him had a calm expression as she suddenly stirred a bit. He just wanted to hold her, to hug her. He never wanted to hug her that badly. He thought it was hard as she left. But know, if was harder to see her, happy with another man's kids.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura's inner- imagination would jump with joy, because the boys freaked out, sad and their eyes were wide open, well but she was kind of well .. unconscious .. too bad. … Sakura too bad.

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

5 Minutes later, Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and hissed as pain shot through her stomach. The others were already up, she was the last one, as she sat down beside the girls on some chairs. The 4 men leaned against the wall, waiting for instructions or being dismissed.

"Well, since you came back with your free will and it's only 3 months over the time, I won't punish you.", Tsunade said, smiling lightly. The girls sighed in relieve.

"But.", they jerked their heads up again.

"You will stay with an Anbu ranked Shinobi until I'll release you.", she said smiling.

"But why??", Tenten pouted.

"Because you and your children are in danger.", she said while she sweatdropped.

"Okay .. ?"

"You'll stay with Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto.", Tsunade said with a smirk.

"N.. NO .. why?"

"I just told you why. They have enough room left. Your old house was sold anyway.", she finished.

"But .."

"Sakura, you and your children with Sasuke, Tenten and children with Neji, Hinata and Naruto with children and Ino's children, Ino and Shikamaru. Dismissed."

Tsunade was smiling a honey-sweet smile at her apprentice, who only shot a fake smile and a glace which said: You better explain this later or you're dead .. or worse: I'll burn your sake!

-.-.-

Sakura cried anime-style. Her plans were ruined. She had decided to avoid Sasuke as much as possible, but now she was living with him under one roof. Damn it all.

But she would reach the goal and live a normal life with her children, even if he didn't want them or he had another woman.

Sakura's Inner:

Her inner was standing on a cliff with her fist raised, laughing sadistically, waves where crashing on the cliff and a star was blinking. " VICTORY", she screamed.

_Scratching sound on a record disk._

Inner End.

"Sakura? Sakura are you still there?", Ino asked her, as she touched her forehead. "No fever .. maybe we should really send you to a mental hospital ..", she said with a grin while Sakura twitched.   
She looked at Ino and could tell she wasn't happy either and her grin was fake, but her children were watching so they just wouldn't show their weakness.

She suddenly stretched and smiled: "I'm back."

And Tenten added: "Home sweet home.", she giggled soon after Ino, Hinata and Sakura joint giggling. It felt good to giggle. All the stress was to much and it just felt good.

But under those masks of giggles, none of the girls really felt like laughing.

-.-.-.-

_Does it hurt?_

_To see my children?_

_Does it hurt? _

_To see me again? _

_Don't look away .. C'est moi._

_Should I tell you that past times won't die?_

_Do you actually care?_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Okay the new chapter is up. It took me really long to write it so review please.

I wrote this chapter while watching Jeepers Creepers2 ..

So if it's bad .. blame the movie not me .. and I didn't like Jeepers Creepers 2 …

3767 words without the review answers!

**No reviews .. no update **.. I'm not mean but I worked pretty hard.** Sorry **

**And sorry for mistakes .. **

Hope you liked this chapter.


	5. Nightmare

_Review answers:_

_NarutoL0ver: _thanks and I hope you enjoy reading this charter. Thanks for your review. – cookie-

_Mei-fa-chan: _thanks and here is it, I hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing__

_Cute in Purple: _Okay.. I told you to get away from caffine – pointing with my index finger on the caffine .. Put. It. Away. NOW. Lol I really like your reviews .. it's so fun reading them!! Tanks for your review!! And tell chy not to kill the other one .. and I found out what pie is .. –proud-

_Jashin-scythe-blossom_: I'm glad that you liked it. See, I updated ; -) thanks for your review..

_Music 1s my s0ul_: yeeey – back hug - I liked your review!!! It makes me feel less stupid xD Lol ;- ) ..Yeeey I just finished the 5th chapter .. I'm glad that you liked it .. uh no mistakes? Yeey – victory dance- thanks for your review.

_Theblackroseofkonoha_: Lol I' m glad you liked it .. and I just had to add something funny in the dramatic scene.. thanks for your review ;-)

_Bri: _umm I thought about it .. it's going to be fun, but you have to wait a bit until they find out lol thanks for your review ;-)

_kirei na yukki: _yeah .. the second one was worse .. so stupid .. thanks and I'm glad you liked it .. thanks for your review ;-)

_loveless kunoichi_: I'm sorry for keeping you waiting but I had a test every day and I rewrote this chapter .. thanks for your review ;-)

_Dark Angel812: _sorry for taking so long, hm .. yeah .. they will find out soon, but not too soon .. lol .. in short.. I don't know ..yet .. lol thanks for your review ..

_deepcutfighter_: I'm glad that you liked it .. and I'm sorry for taking so long. Thanks for your review.

_DemonicAngel08: _I'm glad that you like it!! It's funny, I just wrote what I just made up and in the end it fits .. just some little things that I plan out but the rest not .. Um .. oh my gosh my English is rusty .. that's because of that frigging dictionary .. it gave me a word last Monday ( I checked for school) which sounded really really really retarded .. well I'm sorry – sniff- but I'm glad .. I improved at least a bit thanks for your review ;-)__

_whitephoenix13_: Sorry for taking so long. I hope you like the new chapter. ENJOY. Thanks for your review ;-)

_demon sk8ter: _I'm glad that you liked it and thanks for your review ;-)

WaterBlossom1: lol yes they are a bit dumb .. lol I'm sorry for the late update but school kept me busy, thanks for the review! ;-) yey –cookie-

Death Flower-Sakura: I'm glad you liked it and I sorry for taking so long .. thanks for your review ;-)

_Guitare-Blonde-Is-A-Baka: _lol .. I just imagined Sasuke faint with a girlish "ohhh" .. well anyway .. :D thanks for your review .. uh math homework .. I forget it on Friday and my teacher was a bit pissed .. hey! I tried to relax on Tuesday we rote an exam ( or test or whatever you say) and it was horrible !! I was lucky and got a 3 but I really thought I'd get a 5 ( In Germany our grades are different: 1- 6, 6 is bad and 1 is the best .. in English I usually get a 2 or a 1 .. )

_Mysterious Smiles: _I'm glad that you liked it. You'll find out soon ..;-) thanks for your review ;-) PS: I love Ten/Neji, Saku/Sasu, Hina/Naru, and Shika/Ino pairings!!__

_Tobi good girl_: I update as fast as I can but school is keeping me busy .. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, thanks for your review ;-)

_XXWriterGeekXX: _I'm glad you liked it .. thanks for your review ..

_Dmeyer: _ehm .. okay .. thanks for your review ;-) xD__

_Remember:_

_Sora Sky (f) (Ino) _

_Toshio genius (m) (Ino) _

_Tori bird (f) (Tenten)_

_Kenji intelligent (m) (Tenten) _

_Toru sea (m) ( Hinata___

_Hina sun (f) (Hinata)_

_Yoruki of the night (F) (Sakura) _

Takao (m) warrior (Sakura)

Chapter 5:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Don't touch me please, I cannot stand the way you tease .._

Sasuke POV:

He felt her tense as the Hokage decided to put them together. She walked closer to her children as she avoided looking at him. He just turned around and was about to go, as Tsunade called them back.

"I want the children to be registered at the Konoha- Academy tomorrow."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

POV Guys:

They were walking slowly to the Apartment store where the 4 Shinobi had their apartments. The girls were quietly talking as they walked behind them.

"Teme?"

"What is it Baka?"

"I'd never though that they were coming back.", he said quietly as he watched Hinata.

"_The dobe sure missed Hinata."_

"Me too.", he agreed.

"I can't believe they actually moved on.", Neji said.

"I thought she would keep her promise.", the raven haired boy said, Neji raised an eyebrow.

"She promised teme she'd only love him.", Naruto said.

"Everything is so troublesome now.", Shikamaru complained.

"Hn."

"Yeah."

"Hn."

"We're there .. good luck.", Naruto said, the others only nodded.

POV Girls: 

Girls:

"What should we do now?", Hinata quivered.

"I don't know, honestly.", Sakura replied.

"I would have never returned If I knew she would do this.", Ino said angrily.

"Mhm .. but the most important thing is: Don't let them find out who our children's dads are and don't fall for them.", Tenten said quietly. The others nodded in agreement.

With Neji/Tenten/ Tori/ Kenji:

The first time, he looked at the children, the boy seemed to notice his stare and turned around for a brief second, sending him a glare. He had the same hair like him, brown and long, but his eyes were a light shade of brown, his pupils were small and looked somehow empty and cold.

His sister had the same shade of colour, her hair tied in a ponytail with bangs framing her face.

He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Tenten was talking to him, as he finally looked at her, she twitched.  
"What did you say?"

"Um, .. I asked you if we could borrow some clothes from you .. we left our bags in the forest."

"Sure.", he said, while walking away.

Her stomach mumbled, she blushed, hoping he didn't hear.  
"In the kitchen is some food .. help yourself.", he said without turning around.

She found instant Ramen and an oven pizza but she decided against Ramen and pizza, instead she cooked a meal, soon the kitchen was filled with a delicious smell. He was surprised as he walked back and saw Tenten and her kids eating dinner which seemed to be really good, what surprised him more, was that there was an extra plate.

"Help yourself.", she said as she pointed at the plate beside her.

He nodded a thanks and sat down, starting to eat.

"Okaa-san?", the girl, Tori, asked.

"What is it?"

"Um .. Who is this?", she asked pointing at Neji.

"Tori-chan! Don't point at people, that's rude."

"Sorry…"

"Um .. he .. he was an old friend .. when I was younger he was on my genin- team.", Tenten said, her son raising an eyebrow at his mother's strange behaviour.

"Um .. Hi my name is Tori.", her daughter declared. Neji just looked at her.

"Hn."

Tori looked at her mother, asking silently if she did something wrong. Tenten only looked sad and shook her head.

"Neji.", he finally gave in, he didn't know why, but he just couldn't stand Tenten and her daughter sad.

The little girl smiled:" I'm Tori .. this is Kenji.", she said while elbowing her brother.

He only glared at her, but she only smiled.

"Hn.", Kenji sighed.

"Um .. Neji?", Tenten asked again.

"What is it?"

"Where will we sleep?", she asked, he was a little amused that she was blushing

Neji's, as well as the other's apartment was quite the same. One small kitchen, a dinner room, two guest rooms, two bathrooms and his room.

"Well, your children could sleep in the 2 guest rooms and you can sleep in my room.", as he saw her face he added quickly. "I'll sleep on the couch."

He saw her relaxing and frowned

"_The father of her children is a lucky guy.." , he thought._

It's okay, I can sleep on the couch.", she said he only shook his head and left.

"I'll shower.", she declared after her children were asleep.

She was about to step out of the shower, as she felt a pain rising up in her back. She winced as she looked in the mirror, a deep cut reopened itself and was bleeding. She tried not to pass out but she was to tired to even stand. With shaking fingers she searched in a regal for a bandage, but instead she found a packet tampons

"Probably his girlfriend's .. " ( A/N don't get the wrong ideas ..)

She blushed at this and kept on searching. As she found one, she covered the wound quickly and clasped it tight on the stinging wound.

She twitched as she saw the clothes, Neji gave her. It was a long T-shirt and some boxershorts. She tried to open the door as she felt dizzy, she grabbed on the sink as she opened the door and walked out. As she was about to go inside his room, a wave of pain made her sit down, leaning against the door.

"What are you doing?", Neji asked as he walked by.

"Nothing.", she said and grabbed his hand he held out for her, he tried to pull her up but her knees gave way. It was a rather strange position they were in. He held her back and head and was slightly bowing, her knees were buckled and their faces dangerously close.

He blinked and broke out of his trance as he tried to pick her up, she struggled, he raised an eyebrow.  
"Sorry.", she said as she walked into the room, supported by the wall and slumped in the king sized bed.

Neji just shook his head and closed the door as he saw that she was safe.

Laying in his bed, she hiccupped once, twice .. she was crying silently herself to sleep, the places where Neji had touched her were now just a tingling feeling left.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ino/Shikamaru/Sora/ Toshio 

Since his flat was in the same building than the other's, it had the same rooms, so like the others, he offered Ino to sleep in his room.

"PERV!" , little Sora exclaimed and kicked him – again- on his shine bone.

"uh .. ouch .. troublesome.. that hurts! Troublesome, I'll sleep on the couch.", he said while nodding.

"Oh.", the little one awed. "That's cute."

"Sora, stop bothering Shikamaru.", she said.

"Okaa-san, who is he?", she asked.

"_Why does it hurt every time she says Okaa-san?", Shikamaru thought._

She explained something to her daughter who was listening with a slightly open mouth and with surprised eyes but he was lost in thoughts.

"Shikamaru?", Ino asked.

"Huh?"  
"You seemed a bit lost …", she said.

"She doesn't call me Shika."

"… do you mind?", she asked and he just looked at her with a question mark.

Ino twitched as she saw she had to repeat again but someone else beat her.

"Okaa-san asked you for some clothes… troublesome.", Toshio said while dozing off.

"Toshio-kun don't sleep yet.", Ino said as she asked him where the kitchen was. He showed her and she cooked a small meal.

As they were eating, Shikamaru ate silently.

_Since when is her cooking that good?, he asked himself. _

He took his time to look at the children. Sora was just like her mother, blonde, light blue eyes and beautiful but LOUD. Toshio was the quite opposite of them, he was calm and collected, his dark brown hair was in a ponytail which was a bit spiky. His eyes were a dark blue.

She brought her children in their rooms and came back, 10 minutes later, tired and frustrated.

"I'll shower.", she said. He just nodded.

Ino was walking in the bathroom and was about to strip down as she heard him call her name.

She dressed again and walked out, twitching.

" What is it?"

"If I were you, I'd take some towels and my clothes with me." , he smirked.

"Um .. yeah .. thanks ..", Ino said, blushing a bit, taking her clothes and vanished.

"She's the same girl I knew.", he thought somehow relieved.

"Troublesome.", he muttered.

As she stepped out, she got dressed. She found herself in a long shirt and some boxershorts. She decided that she won't give them back because she kind of liked them. They were blue with white clouds.

She hopped out of the bathroom, the tiredness disappeared fully as she saw him watching out of the window. Her happy mood darkened as soon as she saw his dreamful face.

"_Thinking of your new girlfriend? Shika-kun? You became so handsome.", she thought. _

Ino disappeared in his room, slightly stiff as she closed the door, hoping he didn't notice her sad face, but he just watched the sky.

Shikamaru was watching the sky, he had seen her, he had seen her sad face. He suddenly wanted to hold her, wanted her to be happy.

His hands slightly touched the wooden door, he heard her softly cry, as he turned around and made his way to the window again, thinking of the person he was thinking about over and over again and who just decided to pop out of nowhere in life again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto/Hinata/Toru /Hina:

She was glad that he was nice to her. She couldn't bear it if he was angry at her and she knew it. The first thing was that she cooked something to eat for all of them. They were all really hungry.

Hinata was surprised that her children the whole dinner never tried to find something to talk about. Maybe it was just because they were apart from the others.

"Naruto?", she asked. He was watching her children. Hinata was afraid he'd find out that they were his because Toru looked just like his father. Blonde hair, but his eyes were a paler blue than his without pupils. Hina was just like her, dark hair pale skin and the same colour of eyes.

"She's so beautiful.", he thought.

"Hm ..", he seemed far away.

"So she moved on.", he thought sadly. 

"Can I borrow some clothes from you?", she asked.

"Hm .. I'll get them wait up.", he left, after one last glace outside the window.

Like Tenten and Ino, she waited until her children were finished with their shower Naruto told them the same Neji and Shikamaru did so he showed the children their rooms and Hinata told them to sleep. Since she wasn't tired she just showered and sat down on the couch where Naruto was watching TV. She didn't ask for permission, she just did and he didn't mind. She was asleep before he could even tell her to go to bed so he just picked her up she tensed as she felt his soft hands on her side as he laid her under the covers in her/his room. With one glace, he left the room after grabbing a blanket and pillow, not aware that Hinata was slightly awake, but not able to move.

"_So he cares .. at least a bit.",_ she thought while she tried to control her feelings, but she couldn't. Slowly, salty tears streamed down her face and a little smile graced on her lips.

Yes, Hinata still was in love with the blonde shinobi, as well as the others and deep inside, they all knew it.

Sasuke/Sakura/Takao/ Yoruki 

She was silent the whole way, as she suddenly felt dizzy, she was walking up the stairs as she grabbed for the railing. She stood still a moment in order to get over her dizziness.

"Okaa-san?", Yoruki asked with fear.

"Huh?", she said a second later.

"Are you okay?", the little girl asked.

"Yes .. it's okay.", she answered her smiling. Her little daughter didn't notice but Takao did, he saw Sasuke's hand disappear from his mothers mid-back to support her, once she wasn't holding her head anymore. His mother mouthed a silent 'thank you' as she went up the stairs.

"You'll be sleeping in my room, I'll sleep on the couch.", he finished explaining.

"No.", she said firmly.

"Why?", he asked.

"Because I already take your home, I can't take your bed from you.", she said.

"Not only my bed .. my heart did you take too.", he thought, frowning.

"You shouldn't move that much.", he said as she stood in the kitchen, already fighting against the second wave of dizziness. She just nodded and continued as he helped her out.

"Um .. Sasuke?", she asked again.

"_No –kun?", _he thought.

"Hn.", he said instead.

"Could I borrow some clothes from you?", she asked. He nodded and walked away, coming again with some of his Genin-clothes and one of his T-shirt and a boxershort. She twitched but thanked him anyway.

After her children, she stepped in the shower. She turned on the hot water and waited until her skin became red. Her numbness disappeared and she stepped out. 10 minutes later she was laying in his bed. His smell everywhere. She couldn't take it and started sobbing. Everything started here under this blankets. Her tears didn't stop coming out so she stood up and leaned on his window, the window she climbed out that fateful day. She leaned her head slowly on the window as she watched the star covered sky.

He was still up, reading a book as he heard quiet sobs coming from his room, as he walked in the dark floor which lead to his room he saw a small figure leaning against the wall.

"What do you want?", Takao asked.

"Hn.", he answered.

"Go away.", the little one hissed.

"Why is she crying?", he asked.

"Wait .. I'll tell you later.", Takao whispered. Sasuke leaned on the wall next to him as he waited until the sobbing stopped.

The 2 guys walked into the kitchen.

"Well I don't know why, but she cries herself to sleep every night. Aunty Ino, Tenten and Hinata too. Toshio, Toru, Kenji and I were the only ones who noticed, but we never told them that we knew."

Sasuke nodded as he eyed the boy carefully his hair was black and a bit spiky in the back his eyes were a dark forest green, as he had watched the little girl at dinner, he had noticed that she had the same shade of colour in her eyes but pinkish hair like her mother.

"I never told anyone, so please, I feel that I can trust you .. I think it's because of my otou-san.", he finally said.

Sasuke choked ..  
"Why do you think that?", he asked.

"Well none of us actually know who our dad is…", he finished after he suddenly stopped. Sakura was standing in the room, her eyes showed that she had cried, but she played a good role as she said cheerfully:" Takao-kun go to sleep. I just wanted to drink something.", she said.

"Me too.", Takao hopped from the couch and ran away, before glancing one more time at Sasuke, who nodded.  
He laid down on the couch, thinking about what the boy just had told him.

"_What happened to you, Sakura.", he thought_.

3 minutes later, Sakura walked by his T-shirt reaching her mid-thigh. Before she walked in his room again, she turned around one last time:

"goodnight.", with that she closed the door, laying herself on the cold floor. Sakura knew, she couldn't sleep in a bed which smelled like him.

Only little wet and slightly darker spots on the wooden floor reminded of her true emotions, as she prepared herself for a day full of fake smiles and fake happiness .. for her children's sake.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that night Sasuke decided to take the shower, he turned on the water, only to jump out again. He wanted to wash away the blood. Her blood.

"_Sakura???? WTF are you insane? It's friggin' HOT"_

-.-.-.-.-.-

After Later that night, Sakura woke up because she heard her daughter cry, she had some kind of motherly instinct. She stood up and walked through the floor, only to meet with Sasuke, who woke up because of her crying. The pink haired woman walked slowly in the little girl's room and picked her up. Sasuke only stood on the door frame, watching her holding Yoruki.

"Okaa-san..", she sobbed.

"Again this nightmare?", she asked. The little girl only nodded.

"It was worse this time.", she said quivering.

"Shh.. it's okay .. I'm here."

After the little girl stopped crying she walked back in the kitchen and made some tea. She watched the rising sun as he firmly stood behind her.

"She always has the nightmare, we don't know why we tried everything but it always comes back.."

"Hn.", he said. She turned around with a small smile.

"You're right, I shouldn't bother you with stuff like that. But, Sasuke, don't think she's weak.", she said while disappearing again.

The next day, all of them went to the Academy, they were still too young to become Genin.

Iruka-sensei was walking down the hall as he heard footsteps coming closer and closer to his office. He hurried to see 8 children walking in with their moms behind them. He choked as he recognized the 4 women.

"So you 4 returned?", he asked, smiling his usual smile.

"Hai. We want to register our children.", Sakura answered for all.

"Okay.. um you just have to fill out some papers. School will start tomorrow at 9 o'clock.", he finished.

After they gave the papers back to Iruka he raised an eyebrow at the gaps which were left out.

Father.

"Who are the fathers?", Iruka asked.

"We don't know.", Ino lied with a fake smile.

"Well .. um .. okay you can call the children back in."

After the children re-entered he explained some rules and stuff like that.

The 4 women decided to go for a walk with their children. They were kind of nervous because the boys wanted to train and their fathers were walking straight behind them.

Phh .. guardians … Tsuande…phh we are able to take care about us ourselves! 

"Later.", Sakura said as Takao asked for the 5th time.

So much for he's like Sasuke. 

"Um .. now that I think about it .. could we go back in the forest and get our bags? I kind of need some of the stuff.", Sakura said a bit impatient.

"No.", Sasuke simply said.

"Why?", Ino pouted.

"Because it's not safe for you to go there.", Shikamaru explained.

"I need my own clothes!", Tenten snapped and glared at the guys.

"Tsuande gave us money. We'll get some clothes later on.", Naruto said, smiling.

"Shopping.", Ino exclaimed with stars in her eyes, her children only groaned.

At the shop:

"I. Don't. Want. To. Go. Inside.", Toru pouted.

"Geez. Just 10 minutes.", Hinata said.

"No.", Takao declared.

"2.5minutes .", Kenji said.

"5 minutes.", Tenten glared.

„7 minutes.", Toshio said.

"3 minutes.", Ino said, falling in her sons trap.

"Deal.", the 4 boys shouted.

"Did I really fall in my own son's trap?", Ino said, tears streaming down her face.  
"Yes Ino-chan. YOU DID.", Sakura said while twitching.

They went inside and let the 4 guys standing in front of the shop, talking quietly.

Sasuke told them about what happened the night before.

"I'll definitely try to speak to him again.", he ended. The others nodded, slightly lost in their own worlds.

10 minutes later, the 12 came out of the shop, the girls smiling the little boys slightly pissed.

"You promised 3 minutes!!", Takao pouted.

"I don't make deals with my son.", Sakura said, eyes closed and nodding with a strict face.

"Jeez .. troublesome. let's go. ", Toshio said, pulling his mother and sister away.

"What now?", Tenten asked.

"I want ice-cream!", Tori shouted.

"I want ice cream too!!!", Toru said.

They were walking to a little café, near the park. They sat down at one of the bigger tables outside.

The soft warm breeze let the cherry blossoms flew around.

"I'll be right back.", Sakura said, going in the direction of the restrooms, as she was inside, she quickly made her escape through the window and appeared in the park. Watching the sun, a genuine smile gracing on her lips as she played with the bark on one of the trees.

"What do you think you're doing?", she heard him say. She tensed a bit as she turned around, sending him a fake smile.  
"Nothing .. just watching."

"It's not safe .. you shouldn't be alone.", he said while crossing his arms.

"Do you?", she asked him.

"What?"

"Do you look after yourself on a mission? About your health?", she asked him, he only looked away.

"I don't care about my health, you took my sanity the day you left.", he thought.

"You are a mother after all, you have children who care about you. You are a part of a parenthood.", he finished. She was amused because he didn't look into her eyes, if he did, he'd probably see what she was thinking.

"Funny thing, I'm not the only one."

-.-.-.-.-

The mothers and their children went to the Hokage-tower. The guys were on their usual trainings ground.

"Tsunade-sama?", Sakura asked while knocking.

"Hai."

"Did you examine the pills?", Sakura asked her shishou as their children raised an eyebrow.

"Which pills, okaa-san.", Yoruki asked.

"Um ..nothing important.", Sakura lied, she couldn't tell her children that they were just a "mistake", could she? Because they weren't they were everything for them.

The Hokage had a long talk with the 12, they talked about their strengths, bloodline limits and so on. In order to protect their secrets, the Hokage forbid the children to use any of the bloodline limits or special jutsus in public.

She also organized a special trainings field in a big hall just for the girls and their children.

As the guys came, tired and out of chakra, to fetch up the girls, all went with them, except Sakura, who had decided to help Tsunade examine the pill, they had to be careful, not to destroy evidences.

No result. Even they searched the whole evening, they couldn't find anything. Tired, Tsunade called for someone to escort Sakura back "home".

-.-.-

In the meantime. 

The others were sitting in Sasuke's living room, because they couldn't think of what to do. The children watched TV as the guys talked quietly. The girls were on the couch beside their children, watching TV with them.

"So, are you going to ask Takao about their otou-sans tonight again?", Naruto asked.

Sasuke glanced at the little black haired one and nodded.

"He trusts me, I don't know why, he doesn't seems like someone who actually trust some strangers."

"Hn .. Maybe, but he's just a child.", Neji said.

Yoruki, who was asleep, seems suddenly to stiffen, her body jerked a bit, as Tenten's eyes widened.

"Takao-kun!!", Tenten shouted and pointed at Yoruki. The other children seemed to panic too.  
"Wake her up!", Hinata shouted.

"I can't.", he said helplessly. He shook her body, still nothing.

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she shot up in a sitting position, sweating and breathing hard.

"onee -chan… ", she said, weakly.

"Shh.. I'm here.", he comforted her.

"Where's okaa-san.", her eyes lost focus as she slowly drifted back in darkness.

"Shh .. She'll come soon, rest now.", he said while he tried to carry his sister in her room.

Sasuke, who was beside her, picked her up, earning a glare from the others and carried her in her room, laying her under the covers.

Why do I care? 

-.-.-

The others decided to return to their apartments because it was late, the children should sleep now anyway.

5 minutes later, the living room was empty. Only Takao and Sasuke were left.

"What happened to your sister?", the elder asked the younger.

"I don't know, we all don't know, even okaa-san and she's a medic. Yoruki-chan has nightmares, she can't remember what they are about, but it's getting worse."

"And since when?"

"I don't know, it all started after our 4th birthday.", he said.

"Our?"

"We are twins? ", he raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's strange behaviour.

"Uh .. how come you don't look alike?"  
"You sure are stupid .. okaa-san explained to me once, but I can't remember .. but it's rare and I am 5 minutes elder than Yoruki-chan.", he said smiling.

"How old are you?", Sasuke asked.

"I'm 5 years old now."

"…" - "_She left 5 years ago .. she found someone, just after she left me."_

"Sasuke-san?"  
"Hn?"

"How do you know my mother?"

"Why do you think I know her?"

"Every time, you look at her, you seem to be out, as if you try to remember something."

"Well .. she was my old team mate back in our Genin-days."

"Was she strong?", he asked him.

"No .. not really, she was different from Naruto and Me, she had to work hard for what she became. The first time she was really annoying and weak but now.. "

"Sounds just like my sister. I just hope, we could stay here for longer.", he said.

"Why?", he said, quick, a bit too quick.

"Well .. I'm now 5 years old and in 5 years, we moved 13 times because some guys always track us down, this is why we came her in the first place?"

"Didn't your otou-san protect you?", Sasuke asked.

"I told you, we never knew our otou-sans. Yoruki tried to ask once but our mother just snapped at her, she never did that before, I think he really hurt her. After we were born, she never had another man. Many tried to get her, they even tried to talk to us in order to get near her but she always rejected them."

"So you lived alone with your mother and sister and the others 5 years? What did you do that long, except from running away.", he asked.

"We didn't run away, I could kick their asses but they were just so many. We went to the academy when we were 4, but it was boring and the girls always tried to get on me, I even had a fan club.", he said while rolling his eyes annoyed. Sasuke chuckled

This child sure reminds me of me ..

"Also, we were much stronger, but our okaa-sans didn't allow us to use our real strength because we had to hide.", he said annoyed again.

Sasuke was suddenly silent.

"What was your real strength?", he asked.

"Well, Yoruki's medical ability and chakra control, my perfect genjutsu-control and taijutsu .. and we both had …" , Takao said, before he was interrupted by none other than his mother.

".. the apprentice of the 5th Hokage as mother.", she finished, before he could mention his bloodline limit.

"Okaa-san."

"What is it?", her voice was slightly shaking.

"Yoruki-chan had the nightmare again.", he said.

"Oh no… how is she?", the pink haired medic-nin asked quietly.

"Sasuke-san brought her in her room, she's sleeping now, but I'm afraid okaa-san.", he said

Sakura bit her bottom lip and trembled as she lend her son to his room. Everything's gonna be alright.", she said.

As she disappeared in her room, Takao watched over her door until he was sure his mother was okay, before he went in his sisters room, checking on her.

He laid down himself, before drifting off in a deep slumber.

"_If his otou-san wasn't there to protect his mother and sister, he would.", he thought angrily._

Sasuke was leaning on Takao's door frame and watched him sleep.

"_If his otou-san wasn't there to protect him and his mother and sister, he would, at least for now.", Sasuke thought. _

-.-.-.-.-

What are Yoruki's nightmares about?

You'll find out soon..

**As always .. review – update , no reviews – no update ..**

I'm sorry but it makes me feel stupid, if no one reviews

I hope you liked it ;-)

Sorry again for mistakes .. and yey I updated .. woah .. it took me long enough I'm sorry!


	6. Star

_Review answers:_

_sakurasaskeromancelover__: thanks for your review .. hope you like the new chapter .. _

_MusicLuva__: I'm glad that you like it, next chapter you'll find out about those nightmares.. thanks for your review _

_Theblackroseofkonoha__: Kind of poor .. ;-) thanks for your review .. _

_NarutoL0ver__: I can't just let them find out .. you'll have to wait a bit .. sorry and yes there will be moments for the other pairings .. thanks for your review._

_whitephoenix13__: I'm glad you liked it thanks for your review ;-) 'nd sorry for taking so long.. _

_minniemousemom:__ I'm glad u liked it and thx for review ;-)_

_Sunlitsapphire(nanno): __thanks, glad you liked it thanks for review .. :D _

_Surfwizard:__ um .. dunno .. because Saku/Sasu rocks? Eh no .. I think it's because Sasuke wants children the most because of restoring his clan .. thanks for your review _

_Tenshihana- -Unyield wish__: lol yeah he wanted :D .. thanks for your review ;-) _

_Cute in purple__: I'm glad you like the story and omgosh .. they are killing themselves… do something I don't want carcasses laying around in my review box .. eww .. lol thanks for your review. – gives pie to you- _

_pandabear1415__: I'm glad you like it and sorry for the late update .. thanks for reviewing _

_benswife:__ lol thanks ;-) and I updated as I could … I actually rewrote this chapter 3 times – sigh – thanks for your review _

_Music 1s my s0ul:__ lol thanks ;) I read and reviewed now, you only have to UPDATE –glare- lol just kiddin' eh I like ur story and If you are a noob .. I'm a super noob :D lol thanks for your review _

_springblossem__: sorry for the late update I'm glad you liked it .. thanks for your review ;-) _

_mimuri: __ lol ;-) I'm glad you liked it .. I thought about their faces too .. gonna be fun writing it .. lol uh and thanks for your review .. you rock! –cookie-_

_auraclarityka__t: uh .. they'll find out ..but I don't know when .. and I'm glad you liked it.._

_bladez4ever: __ uh .. thanks for your review .. sorry for the late update ;-) _

_Tobi good girl: __ yeah he's kind of down .. eh but thanks for your review ;-) I hope u like the new chapter .._

_Mei fa-chan__: glad you liked it ;-) and thanks for your review ;-)_

Lion-goddess01: Yep.. next chapter you'll find out what the nightmares are about .. 

_Really? That's cool .. I'm glad you like it .. and about the 5 years three months .. I don't know it myself – roll on the floor glaring at myself- I don't know it anymore ..well they left and returned 5 years later and they came 3 months late.. I dunno .. It's nothing important I think .. sorry lol .. hehe thanks for your review … -cookie- _

_XXWriterGeekXX__: lol yes .. one wrong move … I'm glad you liked it .. I hope u enjoy reading the new one ;) – thanks for your review .. _

_Demon sk8ter__: I don't know .. yet but it'll take a bit .. thanks for your review .. and I love happy ends .. so this story is going to have a happy end I think .. _

_Jill Hyuuga:__ lol ;-) okay .. sorry for the late update .. thanks for your review ;-)  
__InuyashanKagomeForever:____I'm glad you liked it .. thanks for your review .. yeey –cookie-_

_I wanna be a star – right now _

I wanna be a star … 

The next week, their days were usual, nearly ordinary. Their children grew kind of closer to their fathers, more then they'd like.  
Not that they didn't want their children to be happy or to know who their fathers are, but they didn't want them to get hurt. It became harder and harder for them to keep their secrets.

Ino POV:

She was in trouble and she knew it. She just had the worst moment in her life. Sora was just like her and well, sometimes a bit clumsy, so she just pushed one of Shikamaru's vases accidentally and it wobbled back and forth and back and forth on the little table. Sora, tried to be smart, caught it with her shadow possession Jutsu, the vase was now unable to fall down. Well this was nice and fine, but the problem was, Shikamaru was about to enter the room.

Ino panicked and did the only thing, which came to her mind.

Well, it wasn't one of the smartest. She took over her daughters mind with her Jutsu, her body falling on the ground limply, her mind released her daughters Jutsu and the poor vase fell down.

She winced in pain as she returned in her own body. She had hit her head on a table and was bleeding.

Shikamaru sighed, he didn't even know why everything was this troublesome and why the heck was Ino bleeding.

End POV

"Ouch ..ouch OUCH.", Ino jerked back as Shikamaru tried to fix her wound.

"Don't move.", he simply said.

"Don't move don't move .. pha easy to say! Nobody rubs your stinging wounds with alcohol.", she glared at him.

"Troublesome."

Glare.

"Mom ..", Sora said, climbing on her lap.

"What is it?", Ino asked with her motherly smile. She felt Shikamaru stop treating her wound, he stood up straight and turned around.

"I'll make breakfast.", he said and left a confused Ino.

"_Why is it so hard? ", Shikamaru thought. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Takao .. stay still I can't heal you when you keep on moving.", Sakura sighed.

"It's not that bad okaa-san!", he struggled under her firm grip.   
"Takao-kun you just fell in your kunai and you're bleeding.", Sakura twitched at her son's stubborn behaviour.

"Okaa-san?", Yoruki asked shyly.

"What is it?"

"I .. I want to train more.", she said.

"I agree.", Takao shouted from underneath his mother's death grip.

"We're going to train later with the girls.", she said as she once again, tried to heal her son's wound.

"I'll go with you.", Sasuke said, as he entered the room, Sakura's eyes widened.

"Um .. you see ..um ", she started.

"Are you strong?", Takao asked him.

"Maybe ..", Sasuke smirked. Sakura just wanted to vanish, maybe the ground could show some mercy and swallow her..

"No .. I don't want to.", she said, her voice shaky. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Well .. I .. um .. never mind.", she said as she stood up, facing him.

"Thank you, Sasuke, but I think I can handle my children's training alone.", she said, avoiding his piercing eyes.

"Hn." , he said as he shrugged and walked out the door.

Sakura leaned against the cold wall and sighed.

"Okaa-san?", Takao said, curiously.

"Never mind. Get ready for training.", Sakura said, tired.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What is she hiding?", Sasuke thought as he made his way over to the Hokage-tower.

Tsunade had requested a mission for the 4 of them and he still had to pick up the scrolls, which they should bring to another country. It wasn't a big mission, because they had to protect the girls. Maybe 2 –3 hours.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Earlier that morning with Tenten/Neji/ Kenji and Tori:

Her daughter twitched as she walked in the living room. You sure ask why? Like in every story it's: Time for a multiple choice question:

Neji was wearing a pink tutu.

His mother was kissing Neji

Neji was rolling around on the floor.

Well, if you wonder what happened .. wait .. we'll start again.

Tenten, Neji, Kenji and Tori were eating breakfast, all in all it was a great morning. Tenten was in a good mood, Tori was happy, Kenji was a bit more talk active than usual and Neji seemed actually in a good mood too.

Later, they were informed that they 4 Shinobi had a mission and the girls and their children some free time, they decided to go sparring during the 2-3 hours.

After breakfast, Neji and Tenten had a short talk about the rules when they were gone.

"Don't let your children alone.", he said after a long speech, too long for an Hyuga.

"Yes, yes Neji.", she said, distracted, blood frozen, for what she saw at the moment. Kenji activated his Byakugan.

"Why the heck.", Tenten thought, starring. Neji, who was slightly irritated at her dazed look, followed her star and turned slowly around.

Tenten froze. NO way he would see his son's bloodline limit, she didn't know what to do so she just did, what her mind told her to. She couldn't think and she knew she couldn't turn him around to face her so she just kicked him in his groin.

What

The

Heck

Tenten

She thought as she kneed down beside the, I repeat THE Hyuga, who was now, I think you know it was answer c, rolled on the floor obviously in pain.

It was kind of embarrassing, as she helped him up, Kenji was in a shock so he deactivated his bloodline limit.

"Phe .. that was a close one.", she though wearily as she stood up again, dusted herself and walked to her twitching daughter.

Well it _was _a good morning indeed, Tenten wanted to kick him senseless some time anyway.

"Tenten.", Neji said in the scariest way ever.

"Maybe this morning isn't so good after all." , she thought as she started running for her dear life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

With Hinata:

She was walking in the kitchen as she saw her son talking with Naruto. She apprehended nothing good as she walked closer.

".. and then .. I kicked his ass with my ..", her eyes widened .. "Byakugan." She sighed in relive. "But I like ..", she held her breath again…"sparring with Takao the most because he has .. ", Hinata was hyperventilating.. " a good close-combat fighting style like me.", he ended.

She quickly walked inside and closed his mouth with her left hand, fake couching with the other.

"Do you want Ramen?", Naruto asked them. Hinata apprehended nothing good again.

"RAAAAMEN!!", the little blond haired boy shouted. _Why is he so much like his father?_

"Yeeey!!", Naruto shouted and cooked some instant Ramen.

Her daughter was walking in the kitchen and smiled lightly at her family.

"Okaa-san?", she asked with a cute smile.

"What is it?", Hinata said with a smile, her heart beat was pretty normal again.

"Onee-chan is just like Naruto-san.", she smiled happily.

Hinata choked at her own spit as she tried to breath normal again.

"Oh .. yes, your onee-chan also looks like Ino-chan, remember.", she said, hopefully her daughter would stop asking her questions, before Naruto could hear them.

Hina nodded and went to her brother, who was busy slurping his noodles.

-.-.-.-.-.-

This was the worst day ever!

-.-.-.-.-.-

1 hour later, the guys left and the children and their mothers sparred.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata were strict today and brought their children to their limits.

Sakura trained her daughter with her medical skills and the Sharingan.

She felt her heart clench as she saw the comma in her red eyes. She had only one, her brother had already two spinning commas in both of his eyes.

Takao was skilled, he was even able to land a punch on his mother which sent her flying backwards. He smirked, she frowned.

Ino was sparring against her daughter cause Mr. I am too lazy and too intelligent to fight, - no, not Shikamaru- Toshio was watching the ceiling and didn't feel like sparring.

"Sora-chan.", she called her daughter as she was, for the forth time, not observing enough to see her mothers legs. Ino, tried not to hurt her daughter fully, tried to turn in the air, as a result she only fell to the ground. Hard.

Tenten was throwing all her weapons at her son, he was busy blocking them with his Byakugan. Since she knew about the blind spot, she threw most of the weapons in this direction, to train him. After half an hour he was at his limit, panting heavily but smirking, his mother's arms hanging limply at her side.

"Nice one.", she said, he only nodded.

"I have to train against another Byakugan user." , he said as he looked around.

"Ask Hinata.", Tenten said.

"Nope, she's a girl, I want to spar against a man.", he said, smirking.

"_Just like his father.", she thought._

Tenten sparred against her daughter, well she dodged her attacks and kicked her sometimes, because her arms were useless for half an hour.

She trained her harder than her brother, he was a genius and she knew, in circa one year he could beat her. But her daughter had to fight for her goals, she was pretty strong, but her condition lagged.

"Neji would be proud if he knew this were his children, but who knows…most likely his girlfriend not .. ", Tenten thought .

Hinata was sparring with Hina and training her Byakugan. Toru was busy trying to learn the Rasengan, he gathered chakra in his hand, but failed, tried again. That was something she was proud of, he'd never give up. She smiled unconsciously and returned on teaching her daughter, who was panting slightly, complicate moves or tricks. She was proud, she herself never had so much courage or power, but her children were just like _him_ with the will to reach everything.

She sent her daughter flying backwards with a slightly surprising kick and watched her standing up again.

No, nothing could break these children and she wouldn't let someone hurt them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The children were asleep as their mothers tried to carry them back, the guys silently walking behind them.

„Do you need help?", Naruto asked Hinata as she struggled to keep on walking. He didn't even wait for her to answer and picked up Hina, who automatically snuggled closer.

"She seems so happy.", Sakura though, smiling at her own daughter in her arm. Takao was asleep too, probably from overusing his Sharingan again.

Tenten had is worse than the others, her arms were still a bit limp from her sons attacks.

"Need some help?", Neji asked her after he glanced at her.

"Could you please take Tori home?", she asked, her bangs covering her eyes. She promised herself not to be weak. He held her daughter bridal style, looking at her sleeping form and Tenten couldn't help but smile.

Ino was smiling at her daughter in Shikamaru's arms, she was kind of curled up in his arms and in a deep slumber. As they reached their apartments the girls wished them a good night and disappeared. Half an hour later the children woke up and showered, ate something and went to bed.

Ino POV:  
Shikamaru was just finished with his shower and came out only in his pants as she blushed slightly.

"Hold still.", she declared as she glared down at him.

"What?", he asked.

"It's not only a scratch .. ", she said while rubbing some alcohol at his wound.

"So you were checking me out?", he said smirking at her blush.

"What?", she asked, blushing.

"Never mind.", his smirk growing, Ino twitching.

"_So there's still something left.", he thought._

"OUCH INO THAT HURTS TROUBLESOME."

"What?", she asked, innocently.

10 minutes later, she left with a smile grazing on her lips, opening the window to watch the stars.

Tell me that past times won't die … 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenten POV:

She wasn't sure what she should do. One side, she tried to forget him, to move on or to pretend, the other side screamed for his love.

She walked out of her daughters room and sat down on the kitchen table, not sure what to do.

Tenten practically screamed as she heard someone sighing. She looked up, just to meet with eyes without pupils.

"Geez .. you're so loud.", he said as he sat down in front of her.

"Sorry", she said while standing up. Just as she was about to go to sleep, he grabbed her wrist.

"What's wrong?", he asked, concern in his eyes.

"Nothing, Neji, nothing.", she said, pulling away from him and walking back in her room. She silently opened the window and looked outside and remembered something long time ago.

_Flashback:_

_They were all sitting under the star covered sky, they it was still long before they'd give birth. _

"_What will our children look like?", Ino asked suddenly._

"_I don't know.", Hinata said._

"_Beautiful.", Sakura exclaimed. _

_Tenten giggled and returned watching the star covered sky._

"_You want to know something?", she asked, the others nodded._

"_I want to be free, I want this all to stop, I don't like having problems and sometimes, sometimes I wish I could be a star.", she said, dreamily. The others nodded. _

_Flashback end._

Today was the day the girls left and every time, every anniversary, they'd go out with their children to watch the dark, this time star covered, sky.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Hinata tried to avoid it, but Naruto beat her to it. She sighed as she finally gave in. Her children were asleep and she was about to look through an old album again as Naruto caught her. He made puppy- eyes until she gave in and showed them to him.

"The pictures are not only mine.", she said as she pressed the book on her chest.

"I won't tell.", he said, pleading.

"_Hinata why did you change so much? I just want to know you .. again .. I can't bear it .. Hinata please.", he thought_

"Okay.", she opened the book, not noticing 4 pictures in a sheet falling out as she opened the first page. Naruto saw it, but he shoved them under the couch quickly as Hinata wasn't looking.

"This is Hina.", she pointed at a crying baby in a baby carriage.

"ouu .. she's crying .. poor thing."

"She wanted to eat paper .. I couldn't allow it.", Hinata said, laughing.

"_It's good to hear you laughing again.", he thought._

"And this?", he asked.

"Oh .. That was Sakura as she tried to put a blow dryer on her stomach.", Hinata giggled.

Naruto joint her and opened another page.  
His smile vanished as he saw Hinata again, holding her 2 babies proudly in her arms.

"This is Tenten, she had bad mood swings.", Hinata giggled as she pointed at a Kunai in Tenten's hand and an evil glare on her face.  
"Oh .. ", Naruto said, deciding not to mess with Tenten again.

"This is Ino and her Sora as she tried to shove some spinach in her daughters mouth.", Hinata said. "Our house was a mess after that."

After they watched the whole album, Naruto was smiling and Hinata was happy. She was kind of glad that she showed him the album.

"Eh Hinata?", he asked

"What is it?"

"Where did you live anyway?", he asked. She froze, he could practically feel her fear. She clapped the book close and stood up, turned around and left. Before she closed the door, she turned around quickly..  
"Everywhere and nowhere.", she said and closed the door.

But Naruto had another questions running through his head again.

_There was no picture, which showed the children's dad. And why did she react so uncharacteristically as he asked her about where they lived._

Naruto was deep in thought, so deep, that he already forgot about the pictures which were laying under the couch, he was sitting on.

Hinata POV:

She silently closed the door and wiped away a tear, opening the window and gazing outside.

"_Naruto ..", she thought._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke slept early, after he made sure everything was okay and Takao were asleep.

Sakura POV:

Like the others, she was also watching the star covered sky. She was really tired so she decided to sleep. She laid down on the cold floor again, her sore muscles still injured from the training were stinging, but she didn't mind.

She laid there about an hour, as she felt that something wasn't okay with her daughter.

Again a nightmare?

She had 7 nightmare last week, a new record, normally they were once a mouth. So she tip toed to her daughters room and sat down beside her. She saw her moving around in her sleep, she was in mentally pain, she could feel it. She tried to wake her, but failed. After half a minute, Yoruki woke up, her eyes wide open, her Sharingan activated.

Sakura froze, as soon as it came, it was gone. Her daughter, exhausted, fell down on he bed again and asleep but Sakura was frozen, she shook a bit, her still weak body from training, fell down with a thud.

End POV:

Sasuke heard a thud and rushed to check if something was wrong, he heard Sakura walking in Yoruki's room, but she didn't return yet.

He saw her laying on the floor ran to her side, shaking her.

"Take me to the stars ..", she muttered in her sleep. He raised an eyebrow, but picked her up, making sure Yoruki was okay and carried her back to his room, placing her on his bed and left.

"_I wish, I could take you there .." , he thought before falling asleep. _

The next morning, Sakura woke up with a terrible headache, she thought about the last night's events. She remembered her daughter jerking up and herself looking straight in her daughters Sharingan eyes, but, it weren't just her Sharingan eyes .. it was different, it looked like a triangle ..  
Sakura saw this only a few times, once, as they fought against Itachi and as Sasuke obtained it.

Her daughter, Yoruki, who was only 5 years old, has obtained something, Sasuke worked for years to get it.

Yoruki had the Mangekyou Sharingan.

-.-.-

I wanna be a star – right now 

_I wanna be a star .. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

How did you like this chapter?

What are these pictures about?

Hope you liked it

Review please for the next update..

Sorry 4 mistakes and the late update .. 


	7. Bring it on!

Theblackroseofkonoha: umm .. yeah she has it .. and I don't want to spoil anything. thanks for your review ;-) Ja ne

_**Jashin-scythe-blossom: lol yeah it just popped in my mind .. but I think it was a good idea .. anyways, thanks for your review ;-) **_

_**lil.ramen.lover: I'm glad that you liked it .. and (I think maybe I'll change it)she didn't kill anyone, but Kakashi didn't kill anyone too, he didn't kill Obito and he also gained it. Anyways thanks for your review ;-) **_

_**Mei fa-chan: I'm glad you liked it .. I hope you also like the new one. Thanks for your review ;-)**_

_**Pandabear1415: I'm glad you liked it and here's the new chapter. I hope you'll like it :P **_

_**Cute in Purple: thanks for the tips –gives pie for cute in purple- I hope you'll like the new **_

_**chapter – gives hugs and pie - ;-) – gives a ball and a baseball to Jewl- - gives a cookie to Chy- jeepers creepers is a horror movie .. I dunno .. a freaky guy who has no skin and steals it from other people or something like that .. in the first part he was in a sort of truck and chased behind 2 people and in the second part he kills some teenagers in a high school bus .. I didn't like it. Thanks for your review ;-) **_

_**Kaydreams: In this chapter too .. I hope you'll like it thanks for your review ;-) **_

_**Inu-ru831: I'm glad that you liked it, thanks for your review ;-) **_

_**demon-sk8ter: I don't know it yet, but secrets are slipping but they'll find out soon. Thanks for your review ;-) **_

_**Tobi good girl: HA! – points at you – your review just gave me an new idea! HA! I'm glad you liked it Thanks for your review .. muhahah ja ne ;-) **_

_**springblossem: I'm glad that you liked it .. and I hope that you'll like this chapter.**_

_**Jill Hyuuga: I hope you like the new chapter and I'm glad that you liked the last one ;-) **_

_**thanks for your review ;-)**_

_**Music 1s my s0ul: -hugs- you just were my 100 review! –cookie- you'll get a HINT what the pictures are about in this chapter. Thanks for your review ;-)**_

_**Tenshihana- -Unyield Wish: well you'll find out soon I hope you'll like this chapter .. thanks for your review ;-)**_

_**Whitephoenix13: I'm glad you liked it .. and I hope you'll like the new one too thanks for your review ;-) **_

_**LonelyWhiteFlower: lol I'm glad that you liked it and yes they'll find out ;-) and there will be some drama .. ah and what I wanted to say I love your story it's so awesome! Thanks for your review  
**_

Chapter 7 – Bring it on

"Bye Yoruki-chan.", Sakura waved as the children left for the Academy.

The 4 girls were currently alone because the guys brought the children to their school.

"I really don't know how this could happen, she knocked me out.", Sakura said as she shook her head.

"You have to ask Sasuke about it.", Tenten said with a serious face.

"No way .. our cover will be blown."

"Our cover or you child?", Ino asked.

"Well .. that's true."

"I've got another idea.", Hinata said, also with a serious face.

"Spill."

"My clan used to have scrolls about the Byakugan for the next generation, secretly hidden and well guarded.", she started.

"Huh?", Ino asked.

"Let me finish .. my point is, Sasuke couldn't learn anything by himself so I believe, he also had scrolls, where he learned everything about the Sharingan.", Hinata finished.

"Wow. You are amazing Hinata-chan.", the girls squealed as she hugged the dark haired tightly.

"I know. Let's start here first.", she said, smiling.

"I'll start in his room, Hinata go search in the living room, Ino search in the kitchen and Tenten in the bathroom.", Sakura ordered.

"Why should he hide his precious scrolls in the _bathroom?_", Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe he wanted to trick his enemies and the last place someone would search for hidden scrolls is the bathroom.", Ino barked in.

"Okay than .. Let's go.", Hinata shouted.

They searched through the bookshelves, couches, files, closets even his bed and the ceiling as well for empty places below their feet.

"Nothing.", Tenten called from the bathroom.

"Not here.", Ino shouted.

"Same.", Hinata declared.

"No .. nothing .. but I found something else.", Sakura shouted, the others rushed in Sasuke's room.

"You found his underwear?", Hinata said, twitching.

"No, that's .. okay well I found his underwear .. but that's not what I meant.", she said, showing them an picture which she found below his undergarments.

"Why did you search in his underwear anyway?", Ino smirked slyly at her.

"Uh .. well like Tenten, the last place you'll look for some secret scrolls is the bathroom or under your underwear.", she said, blushing.

"Don't you have the same picture.", Hinata said, changing the subject, pointing at the picture, Sakura held in her hands.

"Yes .. I do, why did he keep it?", she asked, more herself than the others.

The picture showed the two of them under a cherry blossom tree, Naruto had forced them to hold hands and to smile. She remembered, she and Sasuke lost a bet and sulked, Naruto just laughed at them and called them lovebirds. She smiled at the memory and quickly hid the picture again under his underwear.

"I don't know why he kept it.", she declared.

"Where are ours anyway?", Ino asked, changing the subject.

"They are in a sheet in our photo album? Remember, you gave them to me on Christmas.", Hinata said. (A/N: Well .. Not they are, They **were**.. I hope you catch the hint.)

"Ah, I believe they are safe with you.", Tenten said, dropping the subject.

"Maybe he just forgot it.", Sakura said.

"Hm .. I don't know … ", Hinata said. CLICK.

With a speed, quicker than lightening the 4 of them rushed in the living room, placing themselves in front of the TV, talking about casual things, as the guys entered.

"Yo.", Naruto greeted them. They waved and stood up.

"Let's get out of here, training.", Tenten said, smirking.

"I thought you didn't want to spar against me?", Sasuke said, turning to Sakura, smirking.

"Oh well .. I told you that I won't let my children train with you, but I'm not going to train with you, I'm going to beat you.", she said, the mocking smirk never left her lips.

"Ready to lose?", Neji said, directed on Tenten, who was grinning.

"Alright. Let's go.", Hinata declared.

At training ground 7:

"We're going to spar here.", Naruto said.

They all got in their fighting stances and began.

Tenten and Neji were in a close combat fight, she was fighting with a Kunai, while a clone from here planned on attacking his blind spot.

"Bring it on bitch." , she shouted, he raised an eyebrow at her behaviour, she used his confusion to land a direct hit on his blind spot, her clone immediately puffed away as he made a turn.

"Bad, aren't we?", Neji said, holding his side. Tenten currently on the ground, laughing.

"I won't go easy on you.", he said, running towards her.

"I said, bring it on.", she shouted as she dodged his blows and tried to kick his knees, failing.

She put out a scroll, she hold one hand straight upwards, concentrating and finally bit her thumb, made some more hand signs and activated her scroll.

Every weapon possible flew out and around, but the strange thing was that they all went for his blind spot, he couldn't dodge anything and got hit severally. She smirked as she saw that this attack was a success. Until "Neji" disappeared with a Puff, reappearing behind her.

"Well Tenten-_chan…_ bring it on.", he said teasingly before sending her flying with a hard punch in her back, sealing most of her chakra points.

"This will hold for at least 2 hours.", Tenten thought angry.

"You should give up." , he said, still smirking.

"No, that won't happen.", she stood up, holding her stomach, spitting out a bit blood and wiping her mouth carelessly, leaving a trail of blood square through her face.

"I won't give up.", she stood up, running straight at him, activating another scroll while vanishing.

He searched her with his Byakugan, but couldn't find her, suddenly, she reappeared from above.

"Shit, I missed her jumping in the air.", he thought, trying to avoid her kick.

"Take that.", she shouted while knocking him down, sitting on top of him with a victory-smirk, twisting his arms behind his back.

He just threw up his hips, letting her fly throw the air and rolling of with such a force that it sucked the air out of her lungs. Before she could even thing about moving he sat down on her stomach, blocked her arms with his Byakugan and wiped the blood away from her cheek. She blushed and cursed herself a second later.

"So .. bring it on.", he stood up and waited for her to stand up. Tenten did, but fell forward without using her arms her balance wasn't steady. She stood up straight after catching herself, kicking her sword, catching it with her mouth she aimed again at him.

He only dodged, she tried it again, he only dodged again.

"This has no use.", she thought as she threw the sword away, which landed without a noise on the grass.

She now tried it with close-combat and kicking. She twisted herself in the air in order to catch him off guard and hit his shoulder, but this only got her out of balance and she crashed, face forward, on the sandy ground.

Breathing heavily, she tried to stand up, but Neji had already other plans. He lifted her up with his hands and put her on her wobbly feet.

"Nice try.", he smirked at her, she only looked down in defeat. Her feet gave way, but he supported her. Now she was literally hanging on him, before he picked her up bridal style, carrying her.

"_And I actually thought I could defeat my feelings for him while defeating him.", she thought. _

"Ack.", Hinata shrieked as one of Naruto´s Clones hit her hart.

"You okay Hinata-chan?", he asked her, worried.

"Just go on.", she said, clutching her side.

He was about to perform his infamous Rasengan, she only smirked. While he was building up Chakra she stormed forward, sealing some hidden chakra points, which made him unable to built up the power for Rasengan.

She used his unprepared stance to block some chakra points, making him spit out blood in the progress, she watched, smirking.

She was clearly on advantage. He ran towards her, she just send some punches at him, but he disappeared an reappeared under her.

"You won't get your opponent twice with that move.", she said while backing away, avoiding the real Naruto who was jumping out of the ground. She kicked him and he vanished.

"Shit."

"I know.", she grinned while punching her in her back.

"Don't go easy on me.", she shouted as she stood up again. "Because I won't go easy on you."

Again she raced towards him, blocking some Kunais and a Shuriken which flew her way, vanishing right in front of him and reappearing in the air, rushing, knee forward downwards towards his face.

He didn't avoid her knee, he grabbed it, turned and send her flying into a tree. Hinata felt a metallic liquid in her mouth as she tried to stand up, clutching her side.

Again she attacked, but her body slowed down, as much as she wanted to hide it, she just couldn't fight against him with her full strength.

"I give up.", Naruto said, raising his fist.

"What?", she asked, her mouth gapping.

"I can't move properly anymore and you're in pain too.", he declared while grinning at her.

"_Don't push yourself Hinata.", he thought. _

She smiled, a kind natural smile.

"_Thank you so much Naruto-kun.", she thought._

Then, she passed out, only to be caught by Naruto, who just pretended to be tired, he knew she was holding back and so was he as he silently carried her back, wiping some blood away from the corner of her mouth.

"Shit.", Ino cursed, his shadow was reaching her feet. The blonde jumped away just in time as she hit the tree behind her.

"Not good."

"I have to get near him in order to fight in a close combat, but if I get near him, he'll only catch me with his Jutsu. It's useless." , she thought.

She searched in her bag and finally found what she searched, she threw a explosive tag near him, made him jump away, in the meantime she created a Kage Bushin and hid herself in one of the trees near by.

Her clone ran through the smoke directly near him, distracting him with Kunais and Shuriken because he was busy avoiding them. Suddenly, he threw a Kunai himself at the clone, he disappeared and Ino took with her familiar Jutsu over his mind, her limp body fell from the branch and landed with a THUD 2 meter below on the ground. – Nice one, Ino.

But something was different, as she was in his mind, he suddenly vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Shit, he knew it all along, he trapped me.", she thought, angrily.

Her mind was searching her body, which laid under one of the trees near by. But as she finally reached her own body, she noticed that he already found her and caught her in his Jutsu.

They were now face to face to each other. She wasn't able to move.

"Don't struggle, it's useless.", he said, as she tried to break free.

"I changed, I'll kick your ass just wait ..", she said, trying to overpower him with her own strength, but it was useless. He smirked as he saw her determined expression.

"It's not that bad to lose.", he said in a-matter-of-fact-tone.

"I won't.", she smirked.

"Shit.", Shikamaru growled as a Kage bushin attacked him from behind.

"She must have made two.", he thought as he released her in order to dodge the attacks.

He noticed, she was now faster than before, her kicks were one after another in perfect harmony with her punches.

"She really improved.", he thought as one of her kicks hit him square over his face, sending him flying in a tree.

"I need to end this quickly.", she said, panting. She did again her mind Jutsu, just as she was about of switch over, he quickly stood up, dodged and ran up to her limp body.

It took about 2 minutes as she returned, pinned to the ground with some Shuriken and his knee in her back, holding her down.

"You lose.", he said, smirking.

"How long?", she asked herself, as she panted.

Her body felt numb from the chakra lost, they were sparring about 2 hours now.

The training grounds around them either burned or shattered. His Sharingan was activated, the 3 commas slowly moving as she attacked again, her fist filled with chakra.

"One hit.", she screamed.

"One hit?", he asked.

"One hit and you're down.", Sakura told him, smirking. He started smirking as well as he pumped chakra in his feet, beating her with his inhuman speed.

"Shit.", she spat out blood as he hit her back, making her flying in a tree.

Sakura trained often with her children's Sharingan, so she was used to it, making her able to dodge his piercing eyes.

Suddenly, a breath of wind, making the blossoms near the training ground fly around. She created an illusion herself, becoming part of the blossoms, and disappeared. He smirked.

"Kai.", he shouted, but nothing happened.

"What the.", he asked himself.

"It's not a jutsu, Sasuke.", a voice whispered.

"What the hell?", he asked himself, a cut in his cheek proved him, something was definitely wrong.

But seconds later he figured it out, his Sharingan tracked her movements, she was running around him in a lightening speed, while pumping more chakra through her making her nearly invisible, nearly, but not for his Sharingan. He smirked as he kicked her side as she tried to pass him again, crashing her body in one of the trees near by.

But the Jutsu wasn't over, some of the blossoms which flew around suddenly appeared as Kunais, attacking him from behind, he could barely avoid them.

"One hit.", she shouted, running towards him, while he was laying on the ground, defenceless.

"Hell yeah.", she screamed, ramming her fit in his stomach, but it disappeared and instead it was a log.

She staid there a second longer, disappointment was written all over her face as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"I can see, you train your children well, I'm impressed.", Sasuke said, smirking, leaning over her. Capturing her with his thin, nearly invisible strings, pulling her to a tree nearby, slamming her on it by the impact. Sakura struggled to get out.

"Sakura, you know these strings, they are filled with chakra and unbreakable.", he said.

"Saskue, you know these strings, filled with your chakra, won't stop me.", she pressed against the strings, cuts were all over her body, her clothes ripped as she slowly walked forwards, tear up the strings around her.

"And this, Sasuke, was without using my whole chakra potential.", she smiled at him.

Sakura stood up, kicking and punching him, this time again, without her chakra filled fist, she had to recover a bit, her chakra was low.

"But,", he started after he punched her, "you should let me train them too.", he said as he kicked her again. She tried to knee him but he only punched her away, hitting her chest in the progress.

"Ouch.. No fair.", she blushed, crumbling down on the ground.

"Sorry.", he smirked.

He pulled her up after offering her hand.

Her eyes widened suddenly while realizing something.

"_I know where it is.", she thought suddenly. _

"Okaa-san!", Tori shouted as she and her brother entered Neji apartment also known as their currently home.

"Your mother is sleeping.", Neji said, while drying his hands on a towel.

"Why? Doesn't she feel good?", Kenji asked.

"Nope, she's tired from training."

"Training?", Tori raised an eyebrow.

"We sparred.", he finished while turning around.

"Did you beat her?", Kenji asked.

After a short break he nodded and went inside the kitchen to get the meal, he cooked.

"You can join me eating or you wait until your mother wakes up.", Neji declared as he sat down and started eating.

"None beat my mother.", Tori said, gasping.

"She's the strongest kunoichi I know besides Sakura, Ino and Hinata.", Tori kept on.

"Hn.", he said, not really listening.

"Geez.", Tori sighed and turned to her brother, but he was as well not really interested in talking to her.

They were eating as Tenten walked out of Neji's room, sleepy and exhausted, she steadied herself while leaning on the wall.

"Hey you.", she said, smiling at her children.

"Okaa-san!", Tori shouted, rushing to her and hugged her.

"He really beat you?", Kenji asked, raising an eyebrow at his mother. Tenten looked down, obviously ashamed of herself as she nodded.

"I want to train with you.", Kenji said, directed on Neji who was also standing up.

Tenten bit her lip at this, holding back her tears she ran in the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Tenten..", Neji thought.

"I won't train you, you'll have to beat your mother first, because she nearly beat me.", he shot Kenji the same glare, he was giving him as he slowly walked in the direction of the bathroom, he didn't know what to do, what to say, she wasn't his.

But, he knew he had to something, anything, he could her leave like that.

He knocked on the door slowly.

_Listen to your heart .._

He opened the door, only to see her standing on the window.

"Tenten? Are you okay?", he asked.

"Yes, Neji, yes I am.", she said as she walked beside him, not aware of the tear which fell down just as she passed him, but didn't stop and kept on walking.

_I'm not okay, I'm not o' fucking kay. _

"Takao hold still, I have to fix your shirt.", Sakura said, pulling at his shirt.

"You're annoying.", he grumbled, she only laughed.

He was wearing a blue shirt with black pants and Ninja shoes.

His sister a little light pink Kimono which reached her knees, also her Ninja shoes, her hair was up, held by a white clasp.

She twirled around as she giggled happily.

"You're beautiful, Yoruki.", Sakura said, proudly.

Sakura herself had her hair up in a ponytail and a pale green Kimono, her shoes and a purse.

Short after, Sasuke stepped out, wearing his usual clothes, Sakura sweatdropped, "They are just too similar."

"You ready?", he asked them, they nodded and walked out to meet up with the others.

Tenten had a brown Kimono also a purse, her daughter a dark green one and her hair open.

Neji had the same clothes like usual, as well as Kenji, who was standing arms crossed, in front of his sister.

Ino had her hair up in a bun and a pale blue Kimono, Sora a white one her hair was in two cute pigtails. Her son had a dark shirt and black pants, Shikamaru wore his usual clothes and was yawning.

Hinata had a dark blue Kimono, her hair was up in a ponytail. Her daughters was in curls with a black Kimono. Naruto had a bright t-shirt and black pants, as well as Toru, who wanted to go like Naruto, because he the tall man was his idol. –ironic huh?

"You ready?", Tenten asked impatiently.

You sure asked what they are up to, and why the formal dressing. They were going to the Konoha spring festival in town.

The streets were bright hell while the sun was setting and they walked down the big streets of Konoha, passing the Hokage Tower and mixed themselves under the crowd.

They went along sweet-shops, food – where they all ate something – and kept on walking.

"I want that necklace, okaa-san.", Tori cheered.

"Me too.", Yoruki exclaimed.

"I want it also.", Hina said, while playing with the sleeves of her Kimono.

"It's so beautiful.", Sora said, her eyes shining.

The girls only laughed and went inside.

"Sorry honey, it's a bit expensive and you knew we owe these guys – pointing at Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke- a lot of money.", they said, the little ones only pouted.

"Naruto-san.. ", Hina said with a cute pout and puppy-eyes.", his eyes opened in order to reject, but he just couldn't her eyes were just like his, so he bought her the necklace.

Hinata sweatdropped, how much of a man is he?

"Sasuke-san..", Yoruki tried her luck. He turned away from her throwing her some money, which she caught easily.

"Go buy it.", he said, smiling a bit.

"Arigato.", she said, cheerily.

Sora already got the money, because it was too troublesome for Shikamaru to argue, so the only one left was Tori.

Tenten raised an eyebrow as her daughter finally got the guts to ask him.

"Ano, Neji-san.", she asked with a puppy face.

But he, as well as Sasuke gave up without a fight.

"Girls.", Hinata's voice broke them from their stares.

"That's rude, didn't I raise you well or what? You can't just use puppy-dog-eyes to get what you want.", Sakura said, twitching.

"It's okay.", Shikamaru said, waving it off.

So the girls happily bought their necklaces, said thanks to the guys, and went outside.

An hour later it was dark outside and the streets were covered in a dim light and loud music.

"Yoruki?", Sakura asked, looking out for her daughter.

"Sora?", Ino asked, as she too noticed the absence of her daughter.

"Hina and Tori vanished too.", Hinata said, panicking.

"Crap, crap, CRAP.", Tenten cursed while trying to look for their daughters and sons.

"And where the hell is Toru?", Hinata said, almost fainting.

"Kenji?", Tenten shouted, desperately.

"Well find them.", Shikamaru said, running off while dragging Ino with him.

"I'll go search this side.", Sakura said, sprinting off, followed by Sasuke.

"We're going to take this side then.", Naruto said, pulling Hinata with him.

"Okay.. than .. we'll be going too.", Tenten said.

"Do you know where they could be?", Shikamaru asked, looking at Ino who was only shaking her head, no.

"Let's go.", he pulled her with him.

"Did you see a little girl with blonde hair or a little boy with dark hair tied in a ponytail and a bit spiky?", he asked a couple.

"You mean like your hair?", the woman asked, Ino froze a bit.

"Yes, did you see them?", the woman nodded and pointed to a direction downwards.

"Thanks.", they rushed off.

"That was close.", Ino thought.

As they arrived they saw the two runaways, they were standing near a sweet shop.

"Sora-chan.", Ino cried as she fell to her knees beside her, hugging her tightly.

"What the heck were you thinking?", Ino shouted 2 seconds after, Shikamaru only sweatdropped at her mood swings.

"Toshio-kun you are supposed to be intelligent.", she looked mad at him he only shrugged.

"She wanted to go alone, so I just went with her.", he said lazily.

"I swear … argh you're just .. ", she stopped, blinked and stood up.

"Just like who?", she asked while standing up as well as her mother.

"Nothing .. honey.", she said while waking away. Shikamaru only raised an eyebrow at her.

Hinata was afraid and walked closer too Naruto. He smiled silently to himself as he saw how nervous she was.

"She's just like she used to be.", he thought, while looking out for a blonde and dark haired pair of twins.

"Hinata, hold tight on me.", she looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'll get us up there.", he pointed at the roof of the Hokage tower. "Or are you able to get there by yourself?", he asked.

She knew she wasn't able to do that so she just hold on Naruto, who wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up.

Hinata blushed at the close contact and shivered lightly from the lack of warmth as they arrived 5 seconds later on top of the Hokage-tower.

"Do you think you'll be able to see them with your Byakugan?", he asked. She nodded make her hand seals and shouted:" Byakugan."

She searched through the crowd, from here it was much more easier to see high chakra pattern. Since her children were strong even if they were so young, she quickly found them.

Pointing at a stand near a ramen shop they hopped down, Naruto holding her again.

They ran up to the children and Hinata embraced them, burying her head in her children hair.

"Don't scare me like that again.", Hinata said, crying. Naruto stood there, looking down at them with sad eyes.

"Hey Naruto-san.", Toru asked, he looked down on the little boy.

"Do you want ramen?", he asked him.

"RAMEN.", Toru shouted.

He only chuckled and went to order some.

"Why did you ran away anyway?", he asked Toru as they waited for ramen.

"Well I love ramen and I wanted to get some, Hina just went with me because I dragged her.", he said, grinning.

Naruto ruffled through the younger's hair. "Don't scare your okaa-san like that again.", he said.

"I promise, believe it.", he said, while Naruto could only star at him.

"Neji, can you see them?", Tenten said, panicking.

"No, chill down, they are okay.", Neji said.

"Why the heck? Neji, they are .. my children.", she said, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"_Oh god, I nearly said our children.", she thought._

He raised an eyebrow at her behaviour.

"Kenji seems strong, I'm sure nothing happened.", he said, he was surprised as he saw her angry face.

"Tori is also strong, don't underestimate her. Why do you think only males are able to fight?", she shouted, biting her lip afterwards.

"I didn't say that she's weak, but it seems to me like Kenji is protecting her.", he sighed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you.", she said, rushing forward.

"Okaa-san.". a voice shouted.

Tenten whirled around and saw Tori running towards her, Kenji straight behind her.

"What the hell were you thinking?", Tenten shouted.

"She only wanted to look for something.", Kenji said, closing his eyes.

"Don't do that again.", Neji said, while crossing his arms.

"You are not my otou-san.", Kenji, hissed.

Tenten's eyes widened, but she quickly turned around, grabbed her son and daughter and started walking away.

"No training and you're grounded if you dare saying something disrespectful like that again.", she glared at her son, who only glared back.

"_Why is she so angry?", Neji thought._

"Yoruki? Takao?", Sakura shouted as she moved through the crowd.

Sasuke was walking in front of her, she could see that he had his Sharingan activated and froze.

"What is it?", he asked.

"Um .. could you please deactivate your Sharingan?", she asked.

He raised an eyebrow, but did what she wanted.

They were walking faster and faster, Sasuke could feel Sakura grabbing his wrists as he went through another group of people who were chatting. Instead he took Sakura's hand and pulled her with him, releasing her hand as soon as they were through.

"Where do you think they are?", he asked her.

"I don't know, let's ask someone.", she said. He nodded and followed her to a open place where he could hear shouts.

"Okaa-san!", Takao shouted, Yoruki was in his arms, unconscious.

"Oh god, what happened?", Sakura rushed over and bend over her daughter, picking her up.

"It was .. her .. some guys tried to get her away, then she did something and scared the shit out of the guys and then she fainted I think it was because of the S…", her mother clasped a hand over his mouth while trying to hold Yoruki.

"Don't say it, don't tell it to anyone, even Sasuke-san.", she whispered in his ear. His expression turned serious as he nodded quickly.  
"Thanks Takao-kun.", she said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Okaa-san!", he said blushing. She only chuckled and looked at Yoruki, who was laying in her arms. Tears formed in her eyes.

"What happened?", Sasuke asked, caring.

"Nothing, she just passed out. I'll carry her.", she said.

"Let me carry her, your arm isn't fully healed yet. ", he offered.

"Um .. well yes .. why not.", she said, handing him Yoruki as she leaned on him.

She took Takao's hand as she kept on walking, closely near Sasuke, in order to not getting lost.

"You are such a cute little family.", an old couple complimented them as they walked by.

Sakura only smiled, mentally she just got a heart attack.

She looked at Sasuke, but he seemed lost in thoughts.

"_Maybe he didn't hear",_ she thought, relieved.

As they found each other again, Yoruki was awake again. They all watched the firework, it was amazing, the sky suddenly glowed red, green or blue.

The girls stood there in amazement, their mouths slightly open, the guy only watched, except Taro and Naruto, who were watching too, in amazement the glowing sky.

As they walked back, the 4 mothers stayed back.

"I just got an idea.", Sakura said.

"What is it?", Tenten asked.

"I know where the scrolls are.", the pink haired declared proudly.

"Where?", the three others shouted.

"Shh .. I think they are in the Uchiha compound.", the others ahh-ed.

"And how do you think we'll get them?", Ino asked.

"Do you think you'll be able to help me?", Sakura asked, the others nodded.

"Okay, then, .. we'll break in the Uchiha compound tomorrow night. Can I count you in?"

"Hai.", was the simultaneous answer.

"Then it's decided."

Sasuke laid in his bed after everyone in his apartment was really asleep and thought about the day.

_Flashback:_

"_You are such a cute little family.", an old couple complimented them as they walked by._

_Flashback end._

"_I wish, we could be.", he thought, before closing his eyes. _

I hope you liked this chapter ..

**Read and Review ;-) **


	8. Mental damage

Review answers:

MusicLuva: Aw ;-) thanks for reviewing, I think it'll happen soon but first they'll find out a few things .. well I hope u like the new chapter ;-)

lil.ramen.lover: yep they are so many clues but you'll find out why .. in the next chapter, I started writing it but I first wanted to update this one … you see I was on a holiday trip- hiking- with my parents – nice .. so I had time to write as much as I could .. without internet nice.. thanks for your review ;-)

LonelyWhiteFlower: yes me to I'd like to see Sasuke vs Sakura so badly! I don't like writing them too, but I'm glad you liked it ;-) ..thanks for your review

Music 1s my s0ul: um oh .. my fault .. thanks you rock! I need someone who actually tells me about my mistakes tyvm –cookie- ;-) and thanks for your review ;-)

anime fan 630: I'm glad u like it, I hope u like the new chapter thanks for your review ;-)

GUCIGIRL: I'm glad u liked it ;-) thanks for your review ;-)

darkest-love: me – pointing at myself- I'm not wicked xDD I actually TRIED to eat ice cream .. but before I could eat it I dumped it on the bench .. I just have to much power I destroyed the waffle and the ice practically JUMPED out .. you should have seen my mothers and mine expression THAT was wicked. Thanks for your review ;-) I hope u like the new chapter.

InuyashanKagomeForever: lol .. yes he'll find out soon .. it's going to be a bit well .. dramatic?? Yeah that's the right word xDD lol thanks for your review they make me happy xD hope u like the chapter.

Tobi good girl: yep –cookie- thank you ;-) you gave me a hell of an idea .. I actually know how to end my story now ;-) sorry for the late update and thanks for your review..

Mei fa-chan: ;-) I'm glad u liked it and thanks for your review ;-)

Theblackroseofkonoha: yeah ..I laughed at the breaking in part .. I'm too stupid to remain .. stay.. (gr?) serious .. I'm glad u liked it, thanks for your review ;-) –cookie-

Choco4152(anon): I'm glad u liked it and sorry for the late update, thanks for reviewing. ;-)

whitephoenix13: ;-) thanks, I'm glad u liked it .. and thanks for ur review :- ) I hope u like the new chapter.

lovegaare4ever: loool .. you ate sourkraut? .. lol .. funny ;-) I like it and it comes from where I live .. lol and yes he'll protect his children even if he doesn't know they are his –stars in my eyes - yey that would be cute .. but I think it's too soon and I want to make it a bit more drama .. hope u don't mind ;) but I also like happy endings so .. don't worry they will be a big happy family .. lol thanks for ur review ;-)

Death Flower-Sakura: yey thanks .. it took really long to write it and thanks for ur review .. math .. how I love it ..I got a 5 in my last test -.- not so good .. ( 1-6, 1 is best, 6 is worst) lol anyway I hope u like the new chapter ;-)

Jill Hyuuga: thanks for your review ;-) I'm glad you liked it ;-)

Bella's DORK: I'll do my best , thanks for your review .. ;-)

Kaydreams:  I'm glad u liked it ;-) and you'll find out soon .. hehe ;-)

springblossem: thehe .. sorry for the late update .. I'm glad u liked it and thanks for the review ;-)

Jashin-scythe-blossom:  lol yeah .. it was fun writing it .. lol I hope you like it … thanks for your review ;-)

KhLove: sorry .. just saw your review .. jeez it's already 2:44 am .. I hope you'll like this chapter and thanks for your review ;-)

WaterBlossom1: yey .. thanks for your review –cookie- I'm glad you liked it and thanks for your review ;-)

Space space space …

Chapter8:

* * *

_I gave you my life and now I wonder .. _

* * *

„Hey Yoruki-chan, Takao-kun.", Sakura greeted her children.

"Morning okaa-san.", Yoruki said, smiling.

"Hn.", Takao answered, nearly sleeping.

"Hurry up, you'll be late."

"Don't worry, we had already breakfast.", her daughter told her smiling.

"What?", she asked.

"Sasuke-san made us breakfast.", Takao told her as he stood up, already clothed.

"Hey.", Sasuke said, as he walked in the kitchen.

Sakura was taken aback. Was it really him? Since when did he became so .. so nice?

"Come on.", he said as the children nodded.

"Bye okaa-san.", they shouted and locked the door.

Sakura just stood there stunned. Old fears returned as she leaned against the wall.

"_If I tell him, he'll take them away .. ", she thought, desperately._

Soon, Tenten, Hinata and Ino walked in with the same expression.

"Hey Pig-chan?", Sakura asked after a while.

"What is it, Forehead-chan."

"Forehead-chan sounds weird.", Sakura said after a while.

"Is that the only reason you disturbed me with my breakfast?", the blonde said, rolling her eyes.

"I think we should eat as much as we can.", Sakura said, to the others.

"Are you out of your mind?", Ino asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tenten shook her head and Hinata sighed.

"I think Sakura-chan meant, we need strength for tonight, but if we eat too much before we actually break in, it'll make us slower.", she finished.

"Uh .. yeah that sounds right.", Ino thought out loud.

"So, eat as much as you can.", Tenten said, smirking.

10 minutes later the table was full of empty dishes, the girls were full and laid on the couch, sleeping.

"What the hell happened here?", Neji asked, as he entered along with the others.

"Are they pregnant?", Naruto asked.

BONK.

"What was that for?", Naruto asked as Sasuke hit him.

"Just felt like it.", he shrugged and went over to where the girls slept.

"Sakura?", he asked, shaking her.

"Mhhh?", was the sleepy answer.

Sasuke twitched, shaking her harder.

"Go away Takao-kun, I don't want to spar with you.", she muttered.

"Tenten, wake up.", Neji said, bored. She didn't even move.

"I know what to do.", Naruto said, smirking evilly, turning to them.

2 minutes later, the 4 guys were smirking like mad.

Sasuke picked Sakura up, Neji Tenten, Naruto Hinata and Shikamaru Ino.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH", were the 4 simultaneous screams.

A mad Sakura was stomping through her current home.

"If I get my hands on you, you are so DEAD, UCHIHA!", she screamed.

Ino streamed out of her ears as she fumed.

"I WILL MAKE YOUR WOLD SO FRIGGIN' TROUBLESOME!", she shouted.

Tenten wasn't in a good mood either. She was, like the others, shouting for the Hyuga and not the feminine one, no, the Bastard-one.

Hinata was the only one who was calm, but her head was red, from anger or embarrassment?

Maybe, everything which was related to Naruto it would be the second one, but this time, it was clearly out of anger.

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru were watching from a safe distance and laughing their asses off.

Flashback:

They carried them in Sasuke's bathroom, the one with the tube, laid them down, practically drowned them in Shampoo, body lotion, anything they could find – partly Sakura's stuff – and finally let cold water in the tube.

Flashback end.

"My apartment looks like a living bath-tube.", Sasuke complained as he watched the 4 girls freak out.

20 minutes later, the coast was clear again. They dared go back in the apartment store, just to get a slap on the cheek from the girls, but they didn't seem to mind their prank that much.

Sakura was cleaning Sasuke's apartment as the others watched a movie together.

"Jeez, I feel like a housewife, I'm even cleaning Sasuke's apartment.", she thought, twitching.

She was afraid, the whole time, her body jerked as she heard Sasuke's voice, it was like her forehead was printed with the words: I'll break in the Uchiha compound to steal your scrolls.

She found it difficult to breath, maybe it was just because of the cleaning supplies as she fell asleep on the floor again.

"Sakura? Sakura-chan?", a voice asked her.

"What is it? Sasuke?", she said, shocked.

"What are you doing on the floor?", he asked, concern in his eyes.

"I just fell asleep.", she said, trying to stand up, but he helped her, sneaking an arm around her waist he held her tight.

"Sasuke .. what are you doing?", she asked, unsure.

"Sakura you should break up with your boyfriend.", he said, was he blushing?

"Sasuke … but what about your girlfriend?", she asked.

"Never mind, let's run away together..", he said.

"Take my hand.", he said suddenly. She didn't hesitate and took it.

"Sakura .. I love…", he started.

"Sasuke since when do you have blonde hair?", she asked, unsure.

"Sakura-chan.", someone slapped her.

The pink haired girl opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light.

She was still on the floor.

"_Just a dream.", she thought, somehow sad._

"Sakura?", Ino asked, with concern in her eyes.

"How long was I asleep?", she asked, dropping to the ground again.

"About an hour.", Tenten said.

"Where are the guys?", Sakura asked.

"They fetch the children.", Hinata said.

"Oh god.", Sakura banged her head on the floor.

"What's wrong?", Tenten asked.

"I promised Tsunade-shishou to help her out in the hospital today.", she said.

"I wouldn't do it anyway today if I were you, think about tonight.", Ino said, Sakura nodded.

"We're back.", Sasuke said.

The children stepped inside, their mothers were shocked.

"Tori/ Yoruki/ Hina/ Sora –chan?", they asked as they saw their children's red eyes.

Tori, who was clinging on her brother let go and ran over to her mother, to hide.

"What's wrong?", Sakura asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, they won't tell me.", he said, shrugging.

"What's wrong honey?", Ino stroked Sora's hair as she quietly sobbed and told her what happened, whispering.

Ino's eyes became colder as her daughter finished.

"Wait till I get my fingers on them.", she shouted.

"Okaa-san, it's troublesome, we'll get over it.", her son tried to calm her down.

"No. Not here.", she said.

"It was the same in the other schools, did you expect it to be better here?", Takao asked.

Ino only sighed in defeat.

"When the time's right, I'll kick their asses.", she finished.

Tenten, Sakura and Hinata were also fuming.

"It'll end soon.", Sakura said, after a short break.

"Mind telling us what happened?", Neji asked after a while.

"Look, it's none of your business, but the children have trouble with their classmates, they are so young and the elder ones always pick on them.", Sakura said.

"They call them weak and useless, even if they aren't they can beat every single one, I think in one year they are even able to fight us.", Ino said until Hinata's hand stopped her from going on.

Ino shot the others an I - am -sorry –smile, the others only nodded.

The guys only raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, I'll make something to eat.", Ino said and went into the kitchen followed by the others.

"What time is it?", Hinata asked.

"It's already 5 o'clock.", Ino shrieked and everyone started eating.

"Okay, we will strike at 12.", Sakura whispered. They were sitting in Sasuke's room and looked over an outline of the Uchiha compound. The door was locked and their children played in Yoruki's room.

"There will be many traps.", Sakura said, unsure.

"This is going to be tough.", Ino sighed.

"Yes, but not undoable.", Tenten said.

"Do you have the pills?", Sakura asked, they all nodded.

"Okay then .. let's do this.", Hinata finished.

They ate dinner silently, Ino didn't eat anything.

"Okaa-san?", Sora asked.

"What is it honey?", Ino smiled at her.

"You grew up in this village, didn't you?", she asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I want to see my obaa-chan and objii-chan.", she said, smiling.

Ino also smiled, yes, she didn't visit her parents yet, they lived not far away in a little house.

"Sure, we could visit them.", she glanced at Shikamaru, who looked slightly uncomfortable.

He drank his drink and stood up, Ino eyed him carefully. He didn't notice the pill in his drink, it was made by Sakura they used it when they were in danger on spies or enemy- Ninja's and no one ever found out about it.

After a while, Shikamaru started yawning, more than usual and an hour later, he laid down.

It was normal sleepiness, but his sleep would be deeper than usual.

She saw his chest raising and falling as she, dressed in all black with a mask, fleeing through the window.

"Point A, positive.", Sakura said.

"Okay, from now on, only whispering.", Hinata said, running in the direction of the Uchiha compound.

The Uchiha compound laid in total silence as they jumped over a high wall.

After that, they entered the main building, running deeper inside.

"It reminds me of Orochimaru's hideout.", Sakura thought as she kept on running.

"We're trapped in a Genjutsu.", Sakura whispered after a while.

"Kai.", they all shouted.

The hallway disappeared and a wooden room appeared instead.

"Looks like a normal living room.", Tenten said, walking forward.

"Watch out for traps.", Hinata said, scanning the room.

"Ino, stop.", Hinata shrieked a second later.

Too late, Ino activated a trap and water poured in, not a bit, the room was filled with water soon after.

"I'm glad we brought oxygen masks.", Sakura thought as they made their ways underwater to the wall across the room.

They tried to find an hidden entrance, but failed.

Suddenly, Tenten removed a wooden chair, who was swimming near the wall as she saw a button.

"Push the butten, Push the button not.", she thought.

She did and for some reason, the floor opened, swallowing the whole water –which was good – and them – which wasn't that good.

"Shit.", Sakura said as she held on tight on the wall with her chakra.

"This is so troublesome.", Ino said, looking down on the sharp wooden traps below them.

"You sound like you know who I mean.", Sakura whispered.

"Shut up, foreheadgirl.", she shouted.

"Shh, don't shout around. Do you see the little door?", Tenten asked pointing to a little door below them.

"Yeah, but I don't want to end like a cheese.", Ino shrieked, the others sweatdropped.

"We have to be careful and don't go to deep down, there is the water.", Hinata said, gliding slowly down and pressed herself on the wall to avoid the wooden killer machines, grabbed one of the sticks and climbed with some difficult over to the little door in the wall.

As they finally all reached the door, Sakura opened it with quick push, climbing inside.

"Okay, which way?", Hinata asked as the way parted into 3.

"I think, we should take the left one.", Tenten said, the others nodded.

10 seconds later they ran back, followed by a big big rock with sharp sticks. (A/N: Like in the cartoons, only with sharp sticks so Sakura cannot punch it or else she'll get stabbed)

"Okay .. pant… this … pant wasn't the right one.", Ino said, the others all nodded scared.

"How about the right?", Ino asked, the others nodded.

"Ino?", Hinata asked.

"What is it?", the blonde answered.

"Don't use hand cream next time, it's so slippery."

"I didn't use any, besides I'm wearing gloves.", she said.

"Okay, what did I just touch.", Hinata said, or better, whispered in fear.

Sakura pulled out a match, lit it …

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!", they all yelled.

"SHHHHHHH!!", Sakura made them shut up.

"_AHHHHH!" they whispered._

Sakura sweatdropped.

Well it wasn't a funny view, they were trapped in a snake-nest.

Wait what?

"AHHHHHHH!!", Sakura shouted.

"Okay, maybe they are all asleep.", Tenten tried to be optimistic.

"zzzzzzzzz.", hissed a snake.

The girls turned around, slowly, and ran like their life depended on it, well it sort of did.

"This will haunt me my whole life.", Tenten whispered, shuddering.

"You weren't the one who actually _touched _one of them.", Hinata panted.

"Ewww…", Sakura said.

"Let's take the one in the middle.", Hinata said.

"Okay, come on.", Sakura said.

They walked down the hallway as suddenly Sakura walked on a stone which activated a trap.

"Shit, not again.", Sakura whined as water filled the hallway.

Oxygen masks came handy again as they swam down the hall.

In the middle of the hallway, suddenly the water was pierced with harpoons.

Sakura was busy trying to dodge them as well as the others.

"_I won't let him get near my children again.",_ she thought, twitching.

As they arrived on the other side, they all climbed out of the water, panting hard.

"I hate to admit it, but if I had dinner, I'd puke it out right her and now.", Ino said as she starred at the thousands of snakes in front of them, they all looked slippery and poisonously.

"How do you think we'll get over them without getting bitten?", Ino asked.

"We'll use the ceiling.", Sakura said.

"Do you think Sasuke always comes up here and feed them?", Ino asked.

Tenten only shook her heard and pointed at something on the corner of the room.

"Ewww… skeletons.", Ino shouted.

"Human skeletons, may I add.", Hinata said.

"Thanks, I didn't want to know that.", Sakura said, twitching while climbing up the ceiling.

"What is this?", Ino asked, a bit frightened.

Out of a little whole in the wall, the moon lit the bottom and showed them the snakes, but they didn't saw the ceiling.

Again a match was lit.

"AHHH.", Hinata screamed but her scream was muffled from Sakura's hand.

"We are in deep shit if you wake them.", Sakura whispered.

In front of them were thousands of bats.

"I'm afraid.", Tenten declared.

"If we come out alive I'll have a mental damage.", Hinata whispered.

"Me too.", Ino said.

"You can't get what you already have.", Sakura joked, earning a hit on the head.

"Ouch ..what the hell ino-pig.", Sakura hissed, tripping accidentally over a bat, making it wake up.

"Oh.", Sakura said.

"My." , Ino continued.

"God.", Hinata said.

"RUN." , Tenten shouted.

They all ran over the ceiling, over the bats, who were now wide awake and flew everywhere around, some of them caught by hungry snakes.

The 4 girls made it with only some scratches.

"If I become a vampire because of you I'll make sure to bite you.", Ino hissed.

"To your information, I was bitten by them, too.", Sakura said, healing her and her friends wounds.

"What now?", Hinata asked, they were again in front of a parting end.

"We'll take the right one.", Sakura said, this time, nothing happened.

Well at first, Hinata accidentally tripped over a little rope, activating another trap.

Suddenly, the whole hallway shook, making them fall on their butts. Then, sticks flew from the ceiling, stabbing them, but were replaced by a stone.

"This was a close one.", Sakura panted.

"Yeah ..", Ino said.

They were running with full speed down the hallway as they stood in front of a dead end.

"Oh no.", Hinata whined.

"What now?", Ino asked.

"Hinata could you check this out please?", Sakura asked.

"Byakugan.", Hinata shouted.

"Shit.", she cursed.

"What is it?", Tenten asked.

"I can't look through the walls, they are filled with chakra.", she said.

"Well, then we have to find out ourselves.", Sakura asked as she fumbled along the stone wall.

Suddenly, her hand felt a strange stone, she pushed it inside and a door opened itself.

"Ha, there you go.", she smirked.

But her smirk disappeared as she stepped inside.

"This can't be true.", Hinata sighed.

"Oh no.", Ino waved dramatically.

"We are in the room, we started, there is the hallway which leaded to the first room which filled itself with water.", Sakura complained.

"What now?", Tenten asked.

"Don't know, maybe we should give up.", Sakura sighed, leaning on the wall.

"Don't say that..", Hinata sighed.

"You'll have to ask him then.", Tenten said.

"Well then, let's go girls and thanks for your help.", Sakura said, pushing herself away from the wall she was leaning at, but as she was about to stand, the wall, which she leaned on, moved away on it's own.

"Ha.", Ino shouted and pointed dramatically at the door.

"What the heck?", Tenten's jaw dropped.

"And why again did we walk through the whole trap-hallway-thing?", Hinata asked.

"I know why.. we are so stupid.", Sakura said, walking in.

"Why", the others asked, following her inside.

"It was like the bathroom-thing, why should he hide his scrolls this unprotected in a room everyone could walk inside? Because everybody'll think the scrolls are hidden and well guarded. We're so lucky.", Sakura finished, smiling.

They went inside and looked at the thing they found. It was a small room, with a table in the back, the Uchiha-clan symbol was painted on the right wall.

They walked over, again with a match and searched for the right scroll.

There were scrolls about the Uchiha - history and the Sharingan, but they had to find the scroll about the Mangekyou Sharingan. Seconds later, Sakura found a scroll with the Japanese symbols for the Mangekyou Sharingan, there was an eye which showed it, a moon and the Uchiha fan.

"Open it!", Ino whispered.

Sakura tried to open it but it wouldn't go.

"Hold on.", Hinata said, taking the scroll.

"It says you can only open it on full moon nights and only someone with the Sharingan can open it.", Hinata read out.

"Shit.", Sakura muttered, then she thought about her children and smiled, they were also Uchiha's.

"Did you hear that?", Ino asked, panicking.

"Someone's coming.", Sakura whispered. She hid the scroll in her bag as they ran outside.

Just as they were gone, Sasuke appeared and walked inside. He cursed as he saw the open door.

"Why didn't I wake up? Every time a trap is activated I get an electric shock, but this time, I didn't wake up.", he asked himself.

He searched through the scrolls and found only the Mangekyou Sharingan scroll was missing.

"They can't do anything with it anyway, the thief or thieves aren't Uchihas, the scroll will destroy itself if they open it.", he thought.

Sakura hid the scroll in her bag between her underwear and bras.

"Let's hope Sasuke isn't a pervert.", she thought.

She stripped out of her wet clothes and laid them, after wringing them out, over a chair.

"_I'm sorry Sasuke, but it's for the best.", she thought._

She laid down and heard as Sasuke returned, then, she drifted off in a deep slumber.

The next day, after the guys brought the children to their school - Sasuke was pissed the whole time by the way- they returned.

"Where's Ino?", Shikamaru asked.

"She wanted to visit her parents.", Sakura said.

"Oh no…", he whispered, disappearing.

"What's wrong?", Tenten asked.

"I don't know, how to put this but …", said Neji.

"Ino!!", Shikamaru yelled, she was jumping over a roof top about 10 meters away, she turned around and looked at him quizzically.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"Ino..", Shikamaru said, slowly.

"What is it?", she asked.

"I don't know how to say ..", he started.

"Is something wrong with Sora or Toshio?", she asked quickly.

"No .. it had nothing to do with your children.", he got closer and closer, her eyes widened at his closeness.

"Ino, I'm so sorry.", he lowered his head.

"What is it? Shikamaru .. what is it, you're driving me insane.", she said panicking.

"Ino .. I can't.", he shook his head, and held her hand. She panicked at this and jerked away.

"Let me show you.", he said.

He made his was through a little forest until an open place was in sigh.

"What are we doing here?", Ino asked, afraid.

"…", he lend her closer.

"Shikamaru .. this is a graveyard. SHIKAMARU.", she shouted.

He didn't stop until he was in front of a grave.

Suddenly, everything was dizzy, Ino held her head as she slowly sank to her knees. Shikamaru was by her side, he lifted her up and hugged her.

She just stood there, starring and reading her parents names.

"They .. they are dead?", she asked, laughing.

"Yes, Ino.", he said.

"They .. they can't be dead.", Ino's eyes widened with fear, she just realized what was going on.

Her parents were dead, they wouldn't come back, just gone.

"How?", she choked out.

"A sudden attack from another village.", Shikamaru lowered his head.

No tear was running down her cheek as she starred at her parents names again.

"A sudden attack.", she repeated. He only nodded.

A breeze made her long her flowing around, she didn't mind, she didn't know how long she only stood there and watched her parents names.

"I ..", she suddenly started.

"I wanted them to see my children.", she whispered.

"I wanted them to be proud, they are 5, I wanted them to see their grandparents. I wanted them to be happy, I wanted them to know at least one blood related person.", she whispered.

"I can't .. can't tell them who their dad is, they would be sad, so sad.", she continued like in a daze, he only watched her, listening.

"They weren't just a mistake, not for me.", she whispered.

"I love their dad.", she continued.

"I love them.", she finished.

They stood their in silence again until she suddenly started sobbing.

She fell to her knees as she panted hard to get air.

"Ino ..", Shikamaru kneed beside her.

"Ino .. look at me, you have to breath.", he shook her.

"Ino .. you're having a panic- attack, try to breath.", she just looked at him with pleading eyes, she pleading him to let her die.

"Ino .. think about your children. INO!", he shouted as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Okaa-san.", a still voice reached her ears.

"Okaa-san.", it repeated.

She tried to open here eyes as the sun blinded her.

"Ino-chan.", another voice spoke.

"Sakura-chan?", Ino asked, quietly.

"Ino-chan we're here, we won't leave you."

She opened her eyes to find Sakura, Tenten and Hinata standing over her, her children were beside her, Toshio was hugging his sister who was sobbing a bit.

"Sora-chan.", she called, her daughter turned around and hugged her.

"Okaa-san .. I was so afraid.", she sobbed.

"It's okay.. I'm here.", Ino said softly.

"What happened?", Ino asked the others.

"You .. you had a panic-attack and lost consciousness. Shikamaru carried you back and Sakura took care of you.", Tenten explained, her eyes showed tears as well as the others.

"I'm so sorry.", Sakura said as she hugged Ino.

"It's okay."; she said, softly.

"I have you and my children.", she tried to smile.

"Ino ..", Hinata started.

"Thank you so much.", the blonde said as she hugged the girls including her children.

"We'll never leave you Ino-chan.", Hinata promised.

"Okaa-san.", Sora climbed on her bed beside her and hugged her, as well as her son.

"You are so cute.", Ino giggled softly.

One week later, the girls were out on a playground with their children.

"How are you Ino?", Sakura asked.

"I'm fine now.", she said.

"Sure?", Hinata asked.

"Yes, I just needed some time to get it.", she said, smiling.

"I know.. somewhere up there, they are watching me and my children and I bet they are proud.", she smiled, the others joint her.

They watched their children play as some elder children ran up to them.

"Aren't you to young to play here?", a big one asked, his friends right beside him.

"No?", Sora said.

"I think so.. you should leave because we were the first ones, here.", the boy said, smirking.

Suddenly, their mothers turned up, some rich bitchy sluts with way too much make-up.

"Okaa-san.. tell them to leave.", the boy said to his mother.

The woman turned to them and shouted at them.

Sakura saw her daughters eyes widening, she quickly stood up and stood between their children and the others.

"What do you think you're doing?", Sakura hissed.

"What do you want you little tramp, with PINK hair?", one of them asked.

"Let my children in peace.", she only said. The woman laughed.

"What a comeback.", they laughed.

"I'll show you a comeback.", Sakura hissed as she lunged at them only to be stopped by strong arms.

"I thought you didn't want to attract attention.", a soft voice whispered in her ear, she stiffened and he let go, she turned around to see Sasuke standing behind her.

"You rescued me from that bitch.", the women squealed, running towards him.

"Don't you have husbands?", Sasuke asked, twitching.

"Yes … but they're not that hot.", she smirked seductively.

"Okaa-san?", their sons asked.

"Not now…",they said, looking dreamily at Sasuke who looked disgusted, turned around and walked away.

"If you won't let them play here, I make sure your children are never able to use a toilet properly.", he said in a scary voice.

The women stiffened and ran away with their children in tow.

"Sasuke's sure creepy.", Tenten said after a while, the children nodded.

"_Sasuke .. ", Sakura blushed as she remembered their close contact._

Naruto and Toru were playing soccer as Hinata joint them along with Hina.

"Okay, 2 against 2.", Toru shouted.

Hinata and Hina began as they passed the ball to each other without much difficult, they tricked Naruto and Hina jumped over Toru catching the ball and shooting their first goal.

Hinata and Hina were smiling brightly, Naruto and Toru fuming.

1:0

Toru and Naruto had the ball now, running towards Hinata's and Hina's goal, they passed the ball better than the girls and were soon in front of the goal, but Hinata caught the ball and passed it to Hina who ran over and shot the second goal.

"You're good, no kidding!", Naruto cheered as Hinata blushed.

2:0

After that, Naruto started running, passing the ball to Toru who made as if he'd pass the ball but kept it, this left an open place and he shot the first goal.

Naruto was cheering.

2:1

Hinata ran to the other side of the field as Hina gave a long shot, Hinata got it perfectly, caught Naruto off guard and got their third goal.

3:1

Naruto had again the ball and ran towards Hinata's goal as Hina fouled him.

Penalty, Sakura, who was the referee, decided, earning a glare from Hinata and Hina.

Hina was the only one protecting the goal now, Toru shot and ..

3:2

Naruto cheered and fell his knees, shouting and praising Toru.

Hinata only laughed at them.

The last goal, Hina and Hinata started, they kicked the ball between them like they never did something else, trapping Naruto and Toru and came closer and closer to the goal.

Naruto slipped the ball away as Hinata was just about to kick it.

"Nice try.", she smirked as she caught the ball, but was stopped because Toru had it already.

"Nice try.", Naruto mocked her.

Hina ran after Toru to catch him but he was too fast, Hinata was just about to stop him as she tripped and fell, face first, on the ground.

3:3

Sakura whistled, 90 minutes were over.

"And this game between team Toru and Hina ended in a tow.", Ino, who was the moderator, shouted.

"Peace?", Naruto reached out his hand for Hinata to grab it, who was still laying on the floor, panting, she took it.

"Peace.", she smiled, as he pulled her up.

"Yeah .. Peace would be nice.", she thought.

* * *

…_Did it all go in vain or do you really care?_

* * *

Done! I hope you liked it.

What do you think about the Ino/Shika part? Was it too dramatic, too not dramatic or good?

**Preview:**

_Will Sakura actually get her comeback?_

_What happens if Sasuke/ Sakura go shopping?_

_The secret of the pills the girls took (chp:1) will be revealed. _

_Saku/Sasu fluff next chapter._

Review please for the next chapter 

And for those who wanted a s.. you know the word with s which I can't spell .. for

**Shall we dance? ** I'll write one.


	9. Gefühle

_**Review answers:**_

_**minniemousemom: glad you liked it ;-) hope u enjoy the new chapter, thanks for reviewing.**_

_**Temari-Sand Princess: Actually I didn't plan to put something like this in the new chapter but I changed my mind. Hope you enjoy thanks for your review.**_

_**Theblackroseofkonoha: I'm glad you liked Shika/ino part ;-) thanks for your review ;-) **_

_**Lovegaara4ever: I hope you'll like the Saku/Sasu part it's not that big but somehow cute, yay for drama and happy endings .. I just don't like no happy endings :'( thx 4 review **_

_**springblossem: I'm glad that you liked it x) I hope you'll like Saku/Sasu part, thanks for your review ;-)**_

_**Music 1s my s0ul: lol .. –rolling around, being fat- your cookies made me fat :'( lol thanks for your review and cookies ;) –gives cookies- hehe and she gets her comeback in another way than expected but she gets it.**_

_**Byakugan Heiress: yes .. I know this is my character .. I am happy and in the next minute I can be down x) lol it's kind of funny. But usual I'm in a good mood and write happy funny chapters, because of that I listen to depressing music and then I can write a bit drama ..lol thanks for your review :- )**_

_**Mei fa-chan: I'm glad you liked it thanks for your review, yey –cookie-**_

_**GUCIGIRL: yay I hope you'll like the new chapter .. :D I'm glad that you liked the last one thanks for your review**_

_**demon sk8ter: I'm glad that you liked it, thanks for your review ;)**_

_**MusicLuva: I hope you'll like the Saku/sasu fluff .. I kinda like it .. and I'm glad u liked the Ino/Shika hehe … thanks for your review .. ;-) hehe**_

_**,whitephoenix13: I'm glad you liked it .. thanks for your review ;-)**_

_**2SasuSaku2: they'll find out in about 2 chapters I think .. ;-) I'm glad that you liked it .. thanks for your review.**_

_**XXWriterGeekXX: Oh, she can open it, well not her but her son and daughter but they have to wait till full moon ;-) I'm glad that you liked it .. thanks for your review ..**_

_**xnarutoxrocksx: I'm glad that you liked it ;-) thanks for your review .. I hope you'll like the new chapter.**_

_**pinkandblueforever: I'm glad you liked it, thanks for your review ;-) –cookie-**_

_**anime fan630: I continue as soon as I'm able .. sorry for the late update, thanks for your review ;-)**_

_**Death Flower-Sakura: I'm glad that you liked it .. and I hope you .. eh or your bf .. like the Saku/Sasu part xD I'll check ur story out as soon as I'm able .. yes .. tomorrow starts school in Germany… arght .. thanks for your review .. **_

_**ToxiChick13: lol I'm glad that you liked it and I'm glad that you liked the Ino/Shika part because it was kind of hard to make it not too dramatically but not to not dramatically xD yey I hope you'll like the Saku/Sasu fluff ..thanks for your review ;-)**_

_**Jill Haruno: okay .. I hope you'll like it .. thanks for your review.**_

_**pandabear1415: I'm glad that you liked it .. thanks for your review ;)**_

* * *

_**Chapter**__** 9 **_

Their children were at school as she walked outside.

„What do you think you're doing?", Sasuke asked as he appeared behind her.

"I'm shopping, and why do you stalk me every time? I can take care of myself pretty well.", she said, pouting.

"Because it's a mission, if it weren't a mission I would be gone to search for my scroll in a second.", he glared.

"Nice. Then go .. I don't need your protection.", she glared back.

"Watch out.", he said as he pulled her away, dodging a woman with 2 filled bags in the last second.

"See.", he said, pointing at the woman.

"Just luck.", she said, going on.

"If you say so .. what are you going to shop anyway?", he asked her.

"Food, you have nothing left at home.", she said, glaring.

"So much for I need protection.", she added as afterthought.

"If I was at home alone I could have gone to the Ramen shop, I don't need food at home I can get it wherever I want.", he glared.

"But I want my children to actually GROW.", Sakura said, nodding.

"If you say so.", he said.

"Yes and they will be strong and healthy.", she said, stars in her eyes.

"Hn.", he hn-ed?

"Don't hn me, they will be strong.", she glared and entered a shop.

"Why are you stalking me?", she asked as he entered after her.

"Didn't we had this topic already?", he asked.

"Jeez, you're annoying.", she said, he smirked.

"You were annoying too.", he said, she glared.

"But I'm not anymore.", she said, raising her head proudly.

"I didn't say that.", he pulled her away before she hit one of the shelves.

"Jackass.", she hissed.

"You do know where you're living at the moment and that I could kick you and your family out?", he said, smirking.

"Go away." , she glared as she shoved him away.

"Wait? What?", he asked.

"I need something out of that shelf.", she said, grabbing a box of corn flakes.

"Eww, you're going to feed your children with that stuff?", he asked.

"No, it's for you.", she said smirking.

"I don't want it, besides which money did you take?", he asked, smirking as her smirk vanished.

"I'll give it back.", she said, her bangs covered her eyes as she turned around.

"It's okay.", he said.

"No, it's not okay.", she said grabbing something out of another shelf.

"We need milk.", he said after a while. She nodded and went to get some.

"We need shampoo.", she said, already glaring again.

"Someone used mine to drown me and the others.", she said.

"I don't know what you're talking about.", he said, grinning.

"Pha.", she said, raising her head again in a childish manner.

"I didn't know that I have to pay for your tampons.", he said laughing.

"Did you just laugh?", she hissed, blushing.

"And yes you have.", she added, the blush never faded.

"How I love making fun of you.", he giggled.

"Okay this is creepy, shut the fuck up or I'll stick them up your pretty ass.", she hissed, embarrassed.

"So you were checking me out?", he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh?", she raised an eyebrow.

"I know you like my pretty ass..", he smirked as she realized what she had said, fighting against her blush with a glare.

They were walking through the shop, she: grabbing here and there something from the shelves, he: making fun of her.

"I'm able to do my shopping without you.", she glared at him.

"I see.", he said as he grabbed something out of the top as she tried twice to get it but she was just too short.

"Thanks, my ego needed that so badly.", she said, sarcastically.

"I know.", he said, smirking.

"Could you just stop smirking?", she asked, glaring.

"Could you just stop glaring? If you don't, you'll get those ugly wrinkles.", his smirk widened as he saw her shocked face.

"Let's pay.", she said, ignoring him.

They were walking back, he carried the bags, as she hit her head.

"What is it?", he asked.

"I forgot to go to the hospital again.", she sighed.

"Well it's only 1pm.", he said.

"Let's hurry home.", she said.

"_Home .. Our home?", he thought. _

"Okay, just do the milk in the fridge.", she said.

"Did you buy tomatoes?", he asked somehow surprised as he watched the red fruits.

"Takao likes them.", she said, sighing.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama?", Sakura called as she walked through the long hallways.

A nurse came running towards her.

"Sakura-san, room 230, 231 and 212 are the members of an Anbu-team, they got ambushed.", she shouted already running the other way.

She took a list from another nurse and went first in room 212. He was barely awake but she recognized him. "Yamato-sensei.", she said as calmly as possible.

"You returned?", he asked.

"Yes already 1 month ago.", she said, beginning with his stomach, which was bleeding.

"Oh, I see.", he said.

"You have to calm down, you're nerves are damaged.", she said as he breathed in and out in order to ignore the throbbing pain.

She took his arm in her left hand as she carefully healed the other one.

"Why did you leave anyway?", he asked.

"Different reasons.", she said, healing his shoulder.

"I see.", he said as she left the room to check on the others.

"Just don't overdo it.", she said and closed the door.

She went in the other room to see after 2 other Anbu, they weren't as badly wounded as Yamato, but they needed a check up and some wounds had to be healed.

Suddenly, the big door opened and in came Tsunade.

"Sakura.", she called her, the pink haired girl turned around and smiled at her.

"There you are, I searched you, I want you to examine the pills again.", she said, waving a list.

Sakura's heart beat faster as she followed her teacher in a lab, the little blue pill was divided in two halves.

"I think I found out already.", Sakura said as she looked over the pills.

"What?", Tsunade asked.

"Yes, I thought about it yesterday.", she said, mixing something in a little glass.

"Okay and what did you find out?", Tsunade asked. Sakura dropped the pills in the glass and it gave a reaction.

"See. I found out.", she said, smirking.

"And ..", Tsunade was interrupted as a nurse walked in and told them that Sasuke-san had arrived.

"Why is he here?", Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

She fixed her white medic- grown as she walked down to see her children and Sasuke standing there.

"Yoruki wanted to help out.", Sasuke said, pointing at Yoruki who was smiling at her mother.

"That late already? Well, Yoruki-chan, I'll ask Tsunade-sama what you could do.", she said, smiling.

"Hai, okaa-san.", she smiled.

"Let's go Takao.", Sasuke said as he walked outside.

"Bye okaa-san.", Takao waved.

* * *

Yoruki were walking down the hallway and knocked on a door, she opened it to find an Anbu, laying on a white bed, he was wrapped up in bandages.

"How are you feeling?", she asked, walking in, holding the list in one hand and studying it.

Yamato raised an eyebrow as the little girl came closer, her head reached the top of the bed, she was pretty short.

"I'm good.", he said looking down on her from the edge of his eyes.

"I'm not short, I'm 5 that's normal for my age.", she told him, twitching.

"I know it's rude could you bit move a bit, I would do it another way but I'm too small.", she said, climbing on top of the bed, unwrapping his arm.

"Aren't you a bit too young?", he was stunned.

"No, okaa-san taught me already how to check up.", she said.

"You're only 5.", he said, shocked.

"Say what? I'm already on the academy, my mother is one of the best medics and your arm is fine.", she said as she hopped down again.

"Who are you and who's your mother?", Yamato asked.

"I'm Yoruki Haruno and my mother is Sakura Haruno.", she said, closing the door, leaving a stunned Anbu.

"Yoruki-chan!", Shizune waved at her as she walked down the hallway.

"Hi Shizune-san.", she smiled, walking up to the room her mother was working. She looked at her mothers concentrated face as she healed a deep cut in someone's leg.

"Okaa-san?", she asked.

"Not yet.", Sakura said.

"Go down the hallway, the first door right, there's a brown haired woman, check up on her.", Sakura said finally.

So the little pink haired girl walked down the hallway and entered a door.

"Hello.", she said, waving to a woman.

She smiled at the little girl.

"What are you doing here?", she asked.

"The same I wanted to ask you.", Yoruki said, grabbing the list beside the woman's bed.

"Huh?", the woman asked, shocked by the girl's actions.

"My mother told me to check up on you.", she said.

"Your mother is Haruno-san?", she asked, Yoruki nodded.

"I see.", she said and laid back.

"So you burned your arm on boiling water?", Yoruki asked, the woman nodded.

"That hurts, I burned myself once, too.", she said, pouting.

"Your mother is a good person, you'll be as great as her, I'm sure.", the woman smiled.

"Thank you.", she said, smiling.

2 hours later, Yoruki was exhausted, the door opened and a screaming woman entered.

"Oh God, my son's bleeding.", she shouted, Yoruki recognized the shrill voice.

A nurse ran up to them and lead them in a room nearby, calling for her mother.

"What is it Mina-chan?", Sakura asked the nurse as she walked by.

"Her son's bleeding Sakura-chan.", she said.

As Sakura entered the room she stopped in her tracks and twitched.

"You again.", the woman shouted, pointing at her.

"What are you doing here? You pink tramp.", the woman from the park shouted.

"I work here.", Sakura said, shaking her head.

"You? Work here? Are you the cleaning service?", she asked.

"No, I'm the second head medic.", she said, twitching. The woman looked at her shocked.

"So then .. go save my son.", she said.

"No.", Sakura said, the woman looked at her shocked.

"Why not?", she asked.

"My daughter will.", she said, Yoruki entered the room.

"This little girl?", she asked, sighing dramatically.

But Yoruki didn't mind she went to the bitchy mother's son and gently took his arm, a pale green light emerged from her hands as she healed him.

"There, all good.", she said, smiling.

"Wow.", the boy said, moving his arm without feeling pain.

"There you go.", mother and daughter exited.

"Did you see their faces?", Sakura said, laughing and high-fived with her daughter who was also laughing.

"I told her I would show her a comeback.", Sakura smirked.

"You ready?", Sasuke asked as he picked up Yoruki from the hospital.

"Yep.", she smiled.

"Sakura?", Sasuke asked as he watched her talking to a nurse.

"I'll stay here. Take her home and make sure they are in bed at 11 pm.", she said, waving.

"Aren't you tired, okaa-san?", Yoruki asked.

"No, I'm fine.", she said.

Yoruki and Sasuke were walking home as Yoruki started talking about her day, Sasuke smirked as she told him about the woman from the park. As they were home, Takao, who was at Tenten's with the others returned.

"Hey Yoruki-chan.", he said, waving.

"Hey Takao-kun.", she said, smiling.

She went in the bathroom and came out 10 minutes later after taking a shower.

"Can I make something to eat for me, Sasuke-san?", she asked, he only nodded.

2 hours later, she stopped watching TV and yawned her brother was tired too.

"Why isn't okaa-san back?", she asked, he shrugged.

"I'll go pick her up. If something's wrong, Neji is next door.", Sasuke said, disappearing.

"Hai."

* * *

Sakura was in the little room for nurses and drinking coffee, she filled out the last empty gaps as the door opened.

"Sakura-chan.", Mina said, walking up to her.

"What is it?", she asked.

"Sasuke-san is there, he wants you to finish and return.", Mina explained.

"I can go home later on, tell him I'm not finished yet and I can take care of myself.", she said, twitching.

"But, you're here since 1 and it's already past 12.", she said, unsure.

"Nothing, .. I need to check up on the Anbu-members and I have a lot of paper work to do.", she said, sighing.

"Hai.", she said, walking outside.

2 minutes later, she walked back in.

"He said I should tell you to come out now or he'll get you by force.", Mina said.

"We'll see about that.", Sakura said, twitching.

2 minutes later.

"Let me down!!", Sakura shouted as Sasuke carried her away from the hospital.

"Let me down!!", she repeated.

"Do you even listen?", she asked.

"Hn.", he answered.

"I can walk on my one.", she said, he dropped her.

"Ouch. What was that for?", she asked, glaring.

"You asked for it.", he answered.

"Forget it.", she hissed.

He suddenly fastened his pace, she had to use all of her chakra to catch up with him.

"_I lost more chakra than I thought.", she thought._

"Wait up.", she said, trying to get after him.

She was jumping over another rooftop as a tile loosened itself and she glided down the roof.

He caught her just as she was about to fall off, her body was swaying in the air as he held her wrist tightly.

"See, I have to watch over you.", he said as he pulled her up again.

She blushed at their closeness. He leaned over to her, her heart beat fastened.

"What are you doing?", she asked as he picked her up.

"I'm carrying you back.", he said as he jumped back home.

She watched him as he carried her, she closed her eyes, she was tired and out of chakra.

"She's too light.", he thought as he watched her thin figure, cradled up in his arms her lips slightly parted.

As he reached the apartment, she woke up. He carried her all the way back in his/her room and laid her down.

"And, you should start sleeping in bed instead of the ground, you need rest.", he said, her eyes widened shortly, but closed again for a deep slumber.

He stood there and watched her peaceful face, he hesitate, but leaned down and kissed her forehead before walking out, he could hear her whispering his name before he straightened up again.

"_Only in your sleep, you look peaceful.", he thought_ and went back to his room.

* * *

"We're one step closer.", Sakura said as she walked in Tenten's apartment and flopped down beside Hinata.

"What did you find out?", Ino asked.

Sakura made sure that the door was locked, the guys were bringing their children to the academy anyway.

"Well, I examined those pills and I found something out. It was well hidden and it took me long to find out.", she said, the others listened.

"I came up with the idea as I talked to Yoruki last months, but back then, I didn't think it would be important. You see, those pills said we would be more _receptive_ and so I checked them and I found out why we got twins and each one girl and one boy. The ones who made this pill did it on propose. They made half of the pills with male genes and the other half with female, so we got one boy and one girl and together it adjusted itself and nobody, even Tsunade didn't come behind it and it was hid behind the fact that it actually made_ receptive, _she knew it, so it didn't bother her.", Sakura finished.

"So, do you think everything happen on propose, it was everything for a reason, but which?", Tenten asked.

"To get our children.", Ino said, shocked.

"But how did they knew we would sleep with the guys within 3 days?", Hinata asked.

"The bet.", Sakura said, the others eyes widened.

* * *

The guys were walking back from the academy.

"Sometimes I wonder if they are my children.", Neji said as he walked down the street.

"Takao reminds me of me.", Sasuke said, nodding.

"Toshio too.", Shikamaru said.

"Toru looks like me and he likes Ramen.", Naruto said.

"But they can't be ours.", Neji said, the others nodded.

"We asked them ourselves if they took the anti-baby-pill.( A/N omg? I don't know the word to much pills so go with it you know what I mean)", Shikamaru said, sighing.

"And they didn't throw up and weren't ill before we did _it_. Alcohol has nothing to do with it.", Sasuke said.

"But, it can happen.", Naruto said, hope in his eyes.

"No, there is only a little chance and besides, they _all_ got pregnant.", Neji said.

"Maybe it has something to do with what happened before and the children said that they don't know their otou-san", Naruto said.

"It could be, but they don't even have our bloodline limits or Jutsus and Kenji and Tori have pupils. And why would they leave if they knew they were pregnant.", Neji said.

"That's true.", Naruto sighed.

"So, we'll watch them.", Sasuke said.

"Hai.", the others said.

* * *

„So, what now?", Sakura asked as they sat in Sasuke's kitchen Friday night.

"The children are out and we're alone, well except the guys.", Tenten said.

"Let's go.", Hinata said.

"Let's go?", Sakura asked.

"I want a drink or two.", Ino said while standing up.

"Come on, go changing.", Hinata said, pulling Sakura and Tenten up.

"If you say so.", they said, shrugging.

20 minutes later, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino were ready, they were dressed in short dresses, which hugged their curves nicely.

They were just about to leave as the guys returned.

"Where are you going?", Neji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just going out.", Tenten said, coldly.

With that, they were gone.

"So, Tenten-chan, you think they noticed?", Sakura asked.

"Hm, yes I think so, Neji kept on glancing on Kenji.", Tenten said, taking a sip of her beer.

"I don't want them to find out, I'm not ready to face a law court in the end.", Sakura said, also sipping her drink.

"I don't think I can live with him much longer.", Hinata said, breaking the silence again.

"Me either, I begin to actually _feel_ comfortable around him, as well as my children.", Sakura said.

"And there's the problem, they didn't sleep with us because of love but because of this stupid bet or whatever it was, no feelings, no emotions, nada, nix, non.", Tenten ended, taking another sip.

"Let's think about something else.", Hinata said to lighten the mood and ordered another round beer for them.

They were sitting in Naruto's living room, watching TV, the girls were gone for over 4 hours now and didn't return yet.

"Do you think we should go look after them?", Naruto asked.

"No, I think they are capital to look after themselves, anyway, they wanted a night out so they are probably dancing or drinking somewhere till 3 or 4 in the morning.", Shikamaru said, yawning.

"You sure?", Naruto asked, the others nodded.

"Since when became your apartment so clean dobe?", Sasuke asked.

"Oh that, Hinata cleaned it, she said that she hated untidiness.", Naruto said, shrugging.

They left after they watched the film, each of them laid down, it became so quiet without the girls and their children, even if it was just a few hours, somehow, they missed them.

And with that final thought, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

time of day: 04:00am

location: apartment

who: Neji Hyuga

Tenten was drunk. Really drunk. She walked in, after using the extra key Neji told her about – a miracle - and dropped it in the kitchen as she shakily tried to get to Neji's room. She suddenly started sobbing out of nowhere, as she completely lost control of herself she made her way through the living room, not even caring if she was louder than a pack of elephants and tried to get through the door, but he was already in front of her.

"I-I aaaaaaaaam fine.", she said, trying to get pass him, his arms were crossed over his chest as he looked at her. She lost her balance a second later and he caught her easily.

"Tenten?", he asked.

"WhaaatzZZ up?", she asked.

"You're drunk.", he said.

She started crying again.

"I know.", she whined.

He hold her up on his chest as she started crying, he knew she wasn't only crying because of the alcohol.

"Please don't leave me alone.", she kept on crying in his chest and then, she did what shocked him the most.

Her lips felt so soft as she pressed them on his, her whole body shook with excitement. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck while he held her waist closely. He didn't even notice that he missed her so much. His heart started beating faster as they broke the kiss. But suddenly, reality pulled him down to earth again. He smelled the alcohol and saw her dazed look. His heart clenched as he slowly broke the kiss.

"You should go sleep.", he said, dull. He saw her eyes filling with water again, but he decided that it was for the best. She was drunk.

"Please, don't leave me alone.", she repeated.

"I won't.", he whispered as he carried her to his bed, he laid her down, but she didn't let go of him, instead she pulled him down.

"Don't leave me.", she said, crying.

"I won't.", he repeated, holding her waist as she slowly drifted off too dreamland.

He got up as he was sure she was asleep and went to the couch.

"_You would regret it tomorrow anyway, Tenten.", he thought._

* * *

time of day: 04:00am

location: apartment

who: Naruto Uzumaki

Hinata tried to get in without making noises so she used the spar key Naruto gave her and slowly got in, he was sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked up as she saw her, her face was red and she was holding her stomach.

"Hinata-chan?", he asked as she tried to get past him.

"I'm fine." , she said before disappearing in the bathroom.

He heard her throw up so he went in after her.

"Don't come in.", she said, crying and coughing.

"Let me help you.", he said as he held her hair back and rubbed with his other hand her cramped stomach.

She whimpered at his touch, she wasn't even drunk, but her nerves were down and the alcohol didn't make it better.

5 minutes after, he flushed the toilet and filled a glass with water on the sink, she drank it, tears were falling down her cheek as she finally stopped couching. He wiped the tears away with his thumb. She jerked a bit, but didn't mind.

"Thanks.", she said, disappearing.

"No problem, Hinata-chan.", he said, somehow sad, but she was already gone.

* * *

time of day: 04:00am

location: apartment

who: Shikamaru Nara

Ino was in a good mood, she was walking in, he hadn't locked the door, so she just went in. She noticed that he was awake but didn't mind, she was ginning like mad and in a really happy mood. She went in the bathroom, stripped down, brushed her teeth, washed her face and fell asleep?

Things would be interesting the next day at Nara's apartment.

* * *

time of day: 04:00am

location: apartment

who: Sasuke Uchiha

He opened the door before she could actually get in.

"Do you know how late it is?", he asked.

"It's eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh 4?", she said, walking in circles.

"Yes and you're drunk.", he said, glaring.

"And?", she asked.

"You are a mother, you can't just go away get drunk and return at 4am.", he said.

She felt tears well up in her eyes, she pushed them away as she made her way past Sasuke. She ran in his room and locked the door, crying.

"Always it's me!! You can't do that you're a mother, you can't do this and that. I'm tired of it! It's not like I chose to get pregnant.", she shouted through the door.

And again Sasuke asked himself. _"Sakura, what happened to you?"_

* * *

Done

Okay, not much Saku/Sasu fluff but I liked it.

Leave me a review for the next chapter.


	10. Blushs and battles

_Review answers:_

_**Theblackroseofkonoha: I'm glad you liked it :-), I just had to add the part with the girls getting drunk x) thanks for your review ;-)**_

_**Byakugan Heiress: lol .. yeah .. there's my point, she did NOT put on clothes x) lol I'm glad you liked it .. thanks for your review x) –cookie-**_

_**Kaydreams: um .. no they didn't hear because they slept at school .. omg creepy .. sleeping at school .. okay .. never mind .. about the bet it'll be revealed soon .. hehe the story's going to end soon thanks for your review**_

_**MusicLuva: I'm glad you liked it ;-) .. Ino got drunk .. she just doesn't show it like Sak or Ten, I wrote something about her being happy.. I AM happy too when I'm drunk .. x) thanks for your review ;-)**_

_**WeasleyTwinsGirl86: I'm glad you liked it ;-) Thanks for your review –cookie- um and I'm glad you found if hilarious that part just popped out of nowhere .. x)**_

_**Crystallized Jade: I'm glad you liked it, I named it gefühle because I was too lazy to write feelings x) lol it was like 3 am? Lol .. gefühle is German and means emotion/feelings. Lol thanks for your review.**_

_**Temari-Sand Princess: hehe lol .. fluffage .. okay .. I'll write a letter to a dictionary- seller – thing. I'm glad you liked it x) ;-) and thanks for your review.**_

_**Blueberryskye: Glad you liked it, thanks for your review.**_

_**babe201: I hope you'll like the new chapter and I'm glad you liked the previous one x) thanks for your review.**_

_**Mei fa-chan: thanks, and thanks for your review xD**_

_**lovegaara4ever: you'll find out .. and yes she'll remember the kiss…sorry for taking so long but my week sucked -.- I'm glad you liked it ;-) thx 4 ur review.**_

_**pandabear1415: I'm glad you liked it ... thanks for your review ;-)**_

_**Cute in Pruple: Umm .. I'm glad you liked it and .. I tried to add some Hina/Naru because somehow I suck at writing Naru/Hina fluff .. dunno why .. I suck x) I hope you'll like it.. thanks for your review ;-) aw and you aren't allowed to cuss anymore in reviews? Oh .. that sucks .. x) go save your pie x)) thanks for your review… they always make me laugh .. pie addicted girl … lol ..**_

_**Tenshihana- -Unyield Wish: lol .. the story's going to end soon I think .. x) thanks for your review, I hope you'll like the new chapter.**_

_**Spirits Calling: I'm glad you liked it .. yes I think so too ..the plot is just so cute x) yay thanks for your review ;-)**_

_**minniemousemom: I hope you'll like the new chapter.. um thanks for your review ;-)  
**_

_**XXWriterGeekXX: I'm glad you liked it x)) sorry for the late update .. hehe thanks for your review ..**_

_**anime fan 630: sorry for the late update and thanks for your review …**_

_**Music 1s my s0ul: I'm glad you liked it .. muhahah yeah I kinda liked the comeback .. it was so not violent .. x) yay –cookie- thanks for your review.**_

_**springblossem: yay ..I'm glad you liked the last chapter .. thanks for your review..;-)**_

_**Death Flower-Sakura: yay I hope you'll like this chapter .. and sorry for the late update x) thanks for reviewing..**_

_**BELLA"S DORK: glad you liked it and thanks for your review..**_

_**whitephoenix13: Hope you'll like this chapter hehe thanks for your review ;-)**_

_**xnarutoxrocksx: hehe I liked it too & I'm glad you liked it x) .. ;-) thanks for your review **_

_**;-)**_

_**Tobi good girl: yes they are, next chapter they'll find out.. yay .. thanks for your review.**_

_**pinkandblueforever: yay I gotta cookie – gives you a self-made chocolate cookie – hehe sorry for the late update .. and thx for your review**_

_**and awwww I love ya too x))**_

_**InuyashanKagomeForever: I'm glad you liked it and they'll find out next chapter ..hehe thanks for your review – cookie-**_

_**GUCIGIRL: I'm glad you liked it .. thanks for your review ;-)**_

* * *

**Chapter 10.1**

„Ow.", Ino woke up with a hangover, she never thought she was capital of.

"What the hell did I drink yesterday?", she asked herself, slowly rubbing her eyes. The door opened. She saw Shikamaru enter.

As he stepped inside she saw him froze. What was his problem?

"Yo? Never saw me before?", she asked.

"No.. it's just .. you're naked.", he said as he slowly walked back out.

3.

2.

1.

"AHHH.", Ino shouted. She was lucky, he "only" saw her breasts because of some odd reason she still had her panties on.

"Shit! Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!", she was frustrated. She had locked herself nearly half an hour in the bathroom.

"Ino, open up.", he said. She only glared at the door.

"Ino.. It's not like I would tell anyone.", he promised.

"_No .. you just betted about it once.", she thought sarcastically._

"INO.. it's not like I never saw you naked before.", Shikamaru tried again, blushing.

"_Yeah .. back then I trusted you.", her eyebrow knitted._

"Come on. Please. Troublesome.", he waited impatiently.

She finally opened, not even glancing at him as he went in the kitchen and made tea.

"So I guess you were drunk?", he asked as he passed her a plate and a cup of tea.

"Yes ..", she answered, looking away.

Ino started eating after a second. It was good, he knew that she loved this kind of breakfast. She took a sip of her tea as she slowly stood up.

"I'll get Sora and Toshio from school.", she said as she walked to Sakura's apartment, knocking.

Sasuke only opened the door, he was dressed as usual.

"She won't come out.", Sasuke answered before Ino could ask.

So Ino walked in and knocked on Sasuke's door.

"Sakura-chan! It's me.", Ino shouted.

"Since when do you call me Sakura-chan? Is it that important?", Sakura sniffed.

"YES.", Ino said hysterically.

So Sakura opened up for her and Ino plopped down next to her.

"What happened?", the blonde asked.

"He's an ass, he told me not to get drunk because I'm a mother and bla. But he ..", her following words were muffled by Ino, who had a warning glare in her face.

"And what happened to you?", Sakura asked.

"Well I had a good breakfast, a great morning, half an hour in the bathroom, perfect breakfast Shikamaru cooked for me.", she said, Sakura smiled.

"Oh and he saw me naked.. ", she finished with a sweet fake smile. Sakura gasped, wide eyed.

"How the heck did he see you naked?", she asked.

"Well .. I kind of fell asleep on the floor…", Ino told her, blushing.

"Okay.. so I told you my story is more embarrassing so come on I wanna get Sora and Toshio.", she chirped again, Sakura followed. Both not even looking at the males who just stood there.

* * *

Hinata walked out of the room, she didn't glance at Naruto. She still was embarrassed about the night before, she went into the kitchen and cooked some tea. She sipped it quietly as she heard Naruto entering the room. She looked at him and smiled. Hinata couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes.

"Hinata..", he started.

"What is it Naruto?", she asked.

"Hinata .. why… why are you like the way you are?", he asked, his eyebrows knitted.

"Huh? I am like always.", she said, somehow panicking.

"No .. you were always a kind person .. you were always so .. so sweet and caring .. where did the person go I once…", he couldn't speak anymore, tears were rolling down his cheek.

Hinata's eyes narrowed as she quickly stepped in front of him.

She raised her hands to his mouth and held one finger in front of his mouth.

"Shh.", she said, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I .. I just want you to be the Hinata I knew.", he sobbed, she couldn't bear it, he took her hand into his own.

"I .. I'm not the person you knew .. anymore… ", she let a tear slide down her cheek. She turned around and tried to hide it, but he held her hands. He looked in her eyes as he slowly neared her face, his lips dangerously close. She lowered her gaze as a blush crept up her face.

"_I .. __I can't.", she thought._

She turned away from him, her blush still present and ran out of the door to Sakura's apartment.

He smiled, a sad smile.

_"Blush for me, Hinata-chan.", were his thoughts._

* * *

"Oh my god .. I kissed him .. kissed him.", she thought as she woke up in the morning.

She touched her lips, she remembered how he tasted and was fascinated about it.

Tenten slowly walked out, not bothering to look at him. She made herself some scrambled eggs and coffee, strong coffee.

"Tenten..", he started.

"_Don't start talking about yesterday.", she thought._

"About yesterday …", he continued.

"_Oh my god.", Tenten panicked._

"You were drunk ..", she nodded.

"Do you remember anything?", she shook her head, lying.

"Oh .. good.", he said.

"Did something happen?", she asked, fake curiosity.

"No.", he said after a while.

"_So the kiss didn't mean anything for him, guessed so.", she thought._

"I can't tell her .. maybe she'll find it gross or shout at me … I shouldn't have started talking about yesterday.", he thought.

"So .. we're getting the children back from the school?", she asked, he nodded.

"Let's go.", Neji said, leading her outside, leading her by shoving her out, his hands on her waist. A blush spread across her face, it felt like he was her boyfriend, taking her out.

* * *

As they all wanted to go, get the children, a Chunin called them to the Hokage tower.

"Tsunade-shishou.", Sakura greeted.

"Hurry up. You have a mission. Outside of Konoha, near the gates are enemies .. they are about 100, we spotted 2 or 3 yesterday, but today they'll attack, the elders are sure of it, so I assign this mission to you.. Kill them and protect Konoha. Your children will be fetched by a Jonin I assign. Dismissed.", she shouted.

They nodded, since they all got their kunais with them they went directly to the gates.

They ran a bit father down in the forest and soon met the enemies.

"What do you want?", Neji shouted.

"We want your children.", one of them shouted looking straight in Neji's eyes.

"I don't have children and if you mean the kunoichi's, I'm sorry but we won't give them over.", he continued while crossing his arms.

"Then we'll take them by force.", the leader shouted.

"You are from Otogakure.", Sakura asked, stepping in front of the enemy, she felt Sasuke's presence right behind her.

"How do you know?", he asked her, glaring.

"Doesn't matter. But I know more now.", she said, pulling a kunai out of her kunai-holster.

"And I'll kill you.", she hissed, slicing his throat.

* * *

**With Hinata and Naruto: **

Hinata and Naruto were fighting close-combat style with ca 20 of them.

"Hinata watch out.", He shouted but Hinata was aware of the danger behind her, she ducked a knee and kicked the man in the groin, killing another with a kunai.

2 were coming from the left and 2 from the right so Hinata did the only thing which came to her mind, she ducked, as she heard piercing sounds, she jumped away to avoid being drained in blood.

Naruto had difficulties with a really strong one he was a long ranked type and out of Naruto's reach while others always tried to get him from behind, who were blocked by Hinata. After a while, new ones came from south as well as from south west. Hinata could see the others had trouble fighting them all off, but she was too caught up in her fight, so she couldn't help them, only pray they would make it out alive.

She was also worried about her children, were the enemies also in Konoha?

Naruto noticed her daze look and stepped closer to her.

"Hinata-chan, don't worry, everything's gonna be okay.", he told her, adding the chan to comfort her, but it seemed it would only make it worse.

They kept on fighting, her chakra flow was much smaller than as they started, so she slowed down , she noticed Naruto, who had still no problem keeping up, she envied him for having so much chakra. Her eyes started to hurt because of the overuse of her Byakugan.

"Hinata, stay back, you seem tired.", Hinata heard him, but she refused.

"I'm not weak.", pressing more chakra thought the veins which surrounded her eyes, she killed 10 other Shinobi.

She noticed one from behind, but he was already behind her, before he could stab her, Naruto kicked him away, sending him flying in a tree.

"Thanks.", she sighed but she choked as she saw another Shinobi appear behind Naruto, who didn't notice, before she could think, she pushed Naruto away, getting stabbed by the kunai.

"Hinata!!", Naruto shouted, running towards her, she was clutching the kunai, which stuck in her stomach.

"I ..I .. It's hurts.", she started, but Naruto only held her. She slowly got a grip on the kunai and pulled it out with all her strength.

"AHHH.", she screamed in agony. He stroked her hair until he had to defend both of them.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaa.", Naruto shouted, desperately trying to protect Hinata, who was panting hard now.

* * *

**With Tenten/ Neji POV: **

"NEJI.", Tenten screamed, throwing a kunai, preventing Neji from getting hurt in his blind spot.

"_Neji .. please..", she thought._

He was severely hit as he tried to protect her and now pretty beaten up. She bit her thumb as she created her twin dragons, shooting weapons everywhere. She landed with a soft thud on her feet, already standing again, back to back with Neji, who was defending himself against 5 other Shinobi, after he got rid of them, he sank to his knees.

"Neji .. don't give up yet.", Tenten yelled, throwing weapons at her enemies, her mistake was that she distanced herself a bit from Neji, some Shinobis hit her hard and went after Neji. With brute force the weapon mistress killed the last remaining Shinobis near her and the long haired Shinobi.

She crawled towards Neji he was coughing up blood and looked worse than ever.

"Why .. why did you protect me?", she pulled his head on her lap as she stroked his hair.

"I .. I couldn't let you die.. your children need you.", he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Don't leave me .. please .. don't .. you dare.. leave me and my children _our_ children.", she whispered the last part, not aware, that Neji wasn't unconscious yet, if he could move, you could have seen his jaw drop the next thing he noticed was something wet on his face. She cried.

Suddenly, there was an impact which blew her away, leaving her unconscious and bleeding on the battlefield.

* * *

**With Ino/Shikamaru POV:**

He was catching 10 Shinobis at once and Ino killed them with a kunai each stabbing in their vital organs.

They were currently also protecting Neji and Tenten, who had most of the enemies, were out.

Ino made a back-flip as she dodged some Shurikens and Kunais.

"Shikamaru .. watch out!", she shouted and took over the enemies' mind who was about to stab Shikamaru, her body falling limply down to the ground.

She went to his comrades who weren't aware of their friends change of minds .. ironic somehow… and she took them out coldly. Suddenly she felt pain, an explosion had caught both Shikamaru and Ino off guard, she returned back to her body only to faint and the pineapple head to protect her with his life.

* * *

**With Sakura/Sasuke POV:**

In the meantime Sakura and Sasuke took out one after another, they were pretty good as a team, he always watched their backs and if he or she got hurt she just healed them. Sasuke was running towards their opponents, about 5, he smirked as he pulled on the invisible strings they didn't notice before, making them falling down and Sakura just had to shatter the ground with her brute force.

His piecing red eyes scarred some of them away, after a while they slowly retired.

"They are backing away.", Sakura shouted, running after them.

"Don't run after them too far, let them go.", Sasuke shouted.

"I can't I have to kill them all.", she replied, getting near one of them, some attacked her from the side, but Sasuke was there to stop the attacks.

"How many are they?", she asked, terrified as she saw the bloody mess behind her.

"Don't know, they are the last ones.", he shouted, just then, she was hit in both of her legs, falling down. She was about to heal herself as she heard:" SAKURAAAAAAA"

* * *

"Naruto.", she whispered, trying to stand up.

"Sasuke .. carry me there .. hurry.", she shouted, he didn't think twice, he picked her up bridal stile and ran back. He sat her down beside Hinata, she was on deaths gate, she could see it.

She focused her chakra as she slowly healed her, getting her out of danger, after that, she noticed Tenten and Neji laying on the ground, not moving.

"Sasuke ..", he understood and carried her there, she checked Tenten, she was only unconscious, but Neji was in a worse condition, Sakura helped him as good as possible, also out of danger.

"Is Ino okay?", she shouted to Shikamaru, who was busy examining the blonde.

"Yeah .. she just passed out and has some burn marks, nothing serious but we should get them all to the hospital.", he shouted, they nodded.

The pink haired medic was about to heal herself, but she was picked up the next second by Sasuke.

"If you use more chakra you'll pass out.", he said, rushing forward.

Naruto carried Hinata and Shikamaru carried Ino. Naruto made 2 clones and carried Neji piggyback style and Tenten.

They reached the hospital and walked straight to the emergency room, they all got check ups and Neji and Hinata were brought back to their houses because they were only unconscious and out of danger.

* * *

Tenten jumped with Neji's arm around her neck and her arm around his waist, it was kind of strange but she didn't mind, minutes later they all reached their apartments. She laid him in his bed since she thought he would feel more comfortable there and lay herself on the couch to sleep.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were jumping side by side, she was still tired from fighting so she just flopped down on Sasuke's bed, falling asleep.

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino were heading home, he was thinking about Ino, he looked more closely at her, he tried to figure something out. He thought more intensive and came to a solution. A really easy solution. He just had to plan it. As they returned home, Ino only said she'd go to sleep, he didn't mind as well as her, he laid down, thinking about his precious plan.

* * *

**Hinata & Naruto POV:**

Hinata and Naruto were heading from the hospital, he grabbed her hand as he jumped from a rooftop to a higher roof on the other side. He stopped, looking over Konoha. She smiled a bit, a small smile, she thought about their earlier encounter and couldn't help but blush.

He watched her closely, she had a tiny red spot on her cheek, he loved it. Naruto knew he still affected her in some way. She was so beautiful as she stood there, her long hair swaying, he slowly rose his hand to her hair, brushing through it. She did nothing, she just let it happen.

"Hinata..", he began.

"Naruto.", she answered, looking directly at him, he didn't keep her stare, he let his wander around, he enjoyed being here when he was younger, finally his eyes returned to hers.

"So much changed.", he said, could she hear sorrow in his voice?

"Yeah ..", she said, suddenly she couldn't resist the urge to hug him, she didn't know why, but after all those years, she just had to. She loved him, as well as now and she always loved his hugs back then, when they were younger, they held so many emotions, Hinata just missed it.

She slowly came closer, not breaking their gazes. Her arms slowly encircled themselves around his neck, pulling him a bit down, burying her face in his grey shirt, at first, he was shocked, but slowly brought his arms around her waist.

"_How could she be so slim after giving birth to two children?", he asked himself._

Shortly after, he felt her shaking. Her body gave way as he picked her up, bridal style, running home to their apartment, a smile grazed on his lips, but knitted a bit as he saw 2 wet spots on his t-shirt, where previously Hinata's eyes were.

"Why do I make her cry?", he asked himself.

He reached the apartment and let her down softly, she whispered something in her sleep, so he got closer.

"Naruto.."

His eyes widened a bit, for a moment, he stayed where he was, slowly coming closer to her face, closer and closer, there were maybe an inch between their lips.

"Hinata.", he whispered, straightening himself, covering her whole body with the blankets, making sure she would be fine, he left.

* * *

**Chapter 10.2**

* * *

**The kids:**

They were fetched by some strange guys and told their mothers had a mission, first, they all wanted to go help them, but then, they thought otherwise.

"You have to kick higher.", a black haired man shouted.

"Hai Asuma-sensei.", Sora shouted, kicking the dummy higher.

"Yes .. that's better, but don't let your guard down afterwards.", Asuma said, nodding at the little girl.

"What now?", the little blonde asked.

"You sure learned about your mothers jutsu, didn't you?", he asked, she nodded.

"Okay, then, try to catch me.", he jumped away, but she only smirked catching him with her shadow.

"I already told you it's not fair.", he told her, sighing. "I can't teach you when you always use this jutsu.", he sighed.

"Hai.", she released him.

* * *

Kenji and Tori were twitching and slightly frightened.

"My youthful kids. Do you feel the youth?", Gai shouted.

"Eh .. yeah?", Tori answered.

"Okay .. I want you to run 100 laps around the gym.", he shouted, earning a glare from both children.

"You have to get more condition.", Gai smiled, they nodded after a moment and began running.

Suddenly, Gai was beside them.

"Always be on guard.", he told them, Kenji nodded, Tori sighed.

"You have to learn to use your Byakugan while running top speed.", he explained.

"Byakugan!", they shouted.

"Okay I'll activate some traps.", he said, everywhere were flying kunais towards them.

"Some .. some is good .. ", Tori whined, almost getting hit by a kunai, but her brother protected her.

"Thanks.", she said, running further.

"And how many rounds are we supposed to run again?", Kenji asked.

"100."

"Jeez."

* * *

"Kurenai-sensei.", Toru run towards her, trying to hit her, but she trapped him.

"Kai.", Hina shouted, fiddling with her shirt afterwards.

"That was good.", Kurenai praised her.

"Okay, Toru, try to concentrate, you have to see right trough my jutsu, if you don't you'll be too caught in to notice.", she shouted while disappearing again.

"Byakugan.", the blonde boy shouted, studying every move of the elder woman.

"Kai.", he shouted, getting ready, making Kage Bushins and running towards her, together with his sister capturing her.

"Nice one.", she said, freeing herself effortlessly.

"You just pretended to get caught.", Toru sulked.

"Yes, but u were really good.", she smiled, turning the younger one's frown upside-down.

* * *

"Kakashi- sensei.", Yoruki said.

"What is it?", he asked.

"Teach me how to use Katon- fire style jutsus. Okaa-san tried, but the flames were too small.", the girl said, rushing to his side.

"Okay. Both of you channel your chakra in your stomach.", he told them, both closing their eyes.

"Now, try not to release it in one go, first gather it in your mouth and make the hand seals before you push it out.", Kakashi explained.

They tried it. "That was good, try to get more chakra up."

"Hai.", both closing their eyes again.

Soon, a big fire blasted through the gym. Yoruki's smaller than Takao's.

"Okay.", Kakashi said. "Are you still able to fight?", he asked them, they were slightly panting.

"Hai.", they said, Kakashi smirking. "They are just like their parents."

"Yoruki-chan, I'm afraid but please stand by a bit, you seemed a bit out of breath as you tried the jutsu.", her trainer told her.

"Hai.", she bowed her head lightly and went to Sora, Tori and Hina.

"Okay, Takao, let's fight a bit with your Sharingan."

Kakashi disappeared while Takao tried to track his movements.

"Right."

"Left."

"Above.", Kakashi whispered, making Takao crazy.

"There you are.", he sent a wave of fire towards the direction he thought Kakashi was heading.

"Nice one.", Kakashi appeared in front of him. "But not fast enough.", he said, disappearing again.

"I have to concentrate.", he thought, gritting his teeth.

"There you are.", he punched the air right next to him, suddenly Kakashi appeared there.

"That was close.", Kakashi laughed. "Maybe we should stop here."

Takao nodded, going to his sister.

"Sis.. Cut.", he pointed at his cheek, smiling a little to show her it wasn't a rude demanding.

Yoruki healed her brother's cut in a second, he smiled at her.

* * *

"Your mothers returned, Hokage-sama wants you to return to your apartments.", a Chunin told them, after he appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Let's go everyone.", Kakashi said.

"Hai.", they all went home.

* * *

**Tenten POV:**

She heard the knock on the door as she went, getting her children.

"Hey you too.", she greeted them. "How was your day?"

"Great, we were finally able to show someone our true strength.", Tori said, smiling.

"What?", Tenten asked, shocked.

"There were 4 strange guys who knew everything for some reasons, they knew about our Byakugan and about Yoruki's and Takao's Sharingan.", Kenji said.

"How did they look like?"

"Well, we were trained by a guy in spandex, he was kind of freaky.", Tenten laughed.

"Tsunade-sama told us she would tell them.", she thought relived.

"He's kind of creepy.", Tori said, shivering.

"I guess he made you run laps and so on?", Tenten asked, chuckling.

"Yeah creepy, he told us he was your sensei back then.", her daughter said, Tenten nodded.

"What did you do?", Kenji asked, "You seem a bit low on chakra."

"Well we all fought against them, Neji was wounded, he's still unconscious so please, be quiet.", she told them, they nodded.

"You hurt?", Kenji asked, looking at a little scratch on her elbow."

"It's okay.", Tenten told him, he shook his head and got a band-aid, sticking it on her wound, making her smile.

"You're so cute.", she giggled as she wrapped her arms around both of them, squeezing them.

"Okaa-san .. you're choking us.", Tori laughed.

"Let's cook.", Tenten suggested, smiling.

"Hai."

* * *

Yoruki and Takao were walking inside, seeing Sasuke sleeping on the couch, he woke up, as his Ninja reflexes jumped in.

"Hey you.", Sasuke greeted them.

"Hi Sasuke-san.", Yoruki said, smiling.

"You're mother is sleeping, she's resting because we fought against some enemies."

"Against _them?",_ Takao asked, Sasuke nodded.

"But we killed most of them."

"Good.", Yoruki chirped walking in her mothers room.

"Okaa-san.", she called.

Sasuke was standing on the door frame, smirking at the girl who was jumping on top of the bed, next to her mothers sleeping form.

"_Didn't I tell them to be quiet?", he asked, amused._

"Yoruki-chan.", Sakura muttered, getting up slowly.

"Come on, Okaa-san.", her daughter smiled.

"Yoruki-chan .. I think Okaa-san needs some rest.", Takao said, also amused, but his mother did otherwise, she stood up, it was quiet a cute picture, her hair messy, a long t-shirt and barefoot.

"I think I'll cook something.", Sakura smiled. "But first I'll shower."

* * *

**Sakura POV:**

She stepped in the shower, turning on the water. It felt good, she relaxed soon after.

"Everything's perfect.", she thought.

"But it'll change if he knew about our children, so .. I'll just don't tell him.", she smiled to herself.

**End POV.**

She dried herself and got out, dressing in her usual attire, she was about to step out the door as she collided with Sasuke, he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Ops, sorry.", she said, blushing a bit.

"No problem.", he smirked, straightening her up, still holding her.

"You know you could release me now?", she asked, smirking.

"You'll probably kill yourself if I'll release you.", he smirked down.

"Well then .. TO THE KITCHEN.", she shouted as she jumped in his arms, he held her bridal style.

"To the kitchen!", he repeated. "Tzz ..annoying.", he muttered, carrying her 2 meter before putting her down on the ground.

"Hey .. we're not in the kitchen yet.", she sulked.

"I didn't say I'll get you in the kitchen.", he smirked down at her, she glared.

"Okay.. Thanks, I'll remember that.", Sakura sulked, running towards the kitchen.

"I'll be first.", she shouted, he ran after her. "Annoying, you'll never beat me."

And of course he used his inhuman speed and stood already in front of the door as she reached him.

"You're not in the kitchen yet.", she stuck out her tongue, pushing him aside with _her_ inhuman strength, getting in first. Well, that was fun.

* * *

Hina and Toru entered the room after knocking twice, twisting the doorknob, found it unlocked.

"I feel so .. safe.", Hina said, sarcastically.

"There's Naruto-san. Do you think he's sleeping?", Toru said while walking near the blonde.

"Yep.. he seems tired, where's okaa-san?", Hina asked, getting near Naruto.

"Naruto-san?", Toru asked.

"Yes?", he opened his eyes slowly.

"Where's okaa-san?", Hina asked.

"She's sleeping, she was stabbed while fighting some bad guys, but she's okay.", he told them while getting up.

"We'll just let her sleep, don't you think?", Naruto asked and went in the kitchen, followed by the children.

"Okay.", Hina said.

"Tell me your likes and dislikes.", Naruto said, while preparing Ramen.

"I like ramen, ramen and oh, ramen and sparring. I dislike fights, waiting for my ramen to be done, everyone who tries to bully my sister and to lose against Takao.", Toru said, proudly.

"Just like me?", Naruto thought, shocked.

"I also like ramen and I like my friends, peace and soccer, I dislike only a few things, I don't like seeing my mother sad or angry.", Hina said, smiling.

"Just like Hinata.", he thought.

"There .. the ramen is finished.", he said, setting it down on the table.

While they were eating, Toru and Hina talked about their day, the academy and so on, but Naruto didn't listen, his thought were stuck by a certain dark haired girl, sleeping next door in his bedroom.

"Rest a bit.", Naruto said as he saw the children yawn.

"Hai.", they left.

Naruto sat down on the couch, deep in thoughts.

* * *

Shikamaru was watching her peaceful face, as she laid in his bed, her blonde hair was open and glossy.

He smiled as she woke up slowly, only to be interrupted by Ino's children, who were coming though the door.

"Hey Shikamaru-san.", Sora said, cheerily, standing next to him as well as Toshio.

"Okaa-san." The younger lazy-ass sighed.

"Hm ..", she woke up slowly.

"You look quite beaten up, what happened?", Sora asked.

"Um .. we fought against some bad guys.", Ino told them, sitting up slowly.

"Let me take a shower, .. ", the blonde mother said, standing up and disappearing inside the bathroom, she shared quite embarrassing moments with.

"Um Ino..", Shikamaru knocked.

"You forgot .. your underwear outside."

"Aw shit.", she sighed, wrapping an towel around her, stepping out again, grabbing her underwear from a blushing Shikamaru and walked in again.

"AHH.", she screamed out her anger.

She heard Shikamaru chuckle.

"Shut up lazy-ass.", he only laughed harder.

"I'll come out get you.", she threaded. The laughing stopped, only to burst out louder than before.

So, Ino got her towel, ran outside and bonking him on his head, the floor was now under water, because she didn't dry herself.

"Ino ..", Shikamaru groaned as he saw the mess, Ino made.

She only laughed at him, he turned around to walk away as he accidentally slipped and Ino tried to catch him, falling down with him.

"Get off me.", she yelled.

"Okay. Troublesome."

"No, stay."

"Huh? Troublesome.. why?"

"You'll pull away my towel if you move."

"Ino .. it's not like I never saw you naked before."

"So what? I don't want you to see me naked.", she blushed, he too.

"Okay, I'll close my eyes."

"Okay .. but don't look."

"I promise."

"You swear?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

She got up and went into the bathroom, pulling her towel out from under Shikamaru's body.

"She sure has a nice ass.", Shikamaru thought, blushing and smirking at the same time.

Bad, bad boy.

15 minutes later she stepped out of the shower, getting dressed and walked outside, eating something along with her children, her children also decided to take a nap, she just wanted to get to a grocery store quickly and told Shikamaru she would be back in 10 minutes, before he could say anything, she already slammed the door shut.

He only groaned and decided to take a nap himself, he just wanted to talk to her, but she had to go shopping.

How troublesome.

* * *

**I tried** to add some Hina/Naru x) sorry

**Review please. **

My current goal: 200 reviews x)

Just to let you know. I had 2 tests this week, I went to the doctor, I had a hell of a week. Today I had school from 8 am till 4.30pm and I updated so with my longest chapter ever (!) without review answers 5007 words it took me really long because I first have to think about what I'd write in German and then I have to translate it so .. leave me a reward please.

x)

Sakura0chan


	11. Nightmares come true

_**benswife: I'm glad u liked it, hope you'll like the new chapter. Thanks for your review.**_

_**Mysterious Smiles: didn't you notice? Well .. you'll see .. glad u liked it .. thanks for your review**_

_**Music 1s my s0ul: hehe thanks, I'm glad you liked it and thanks for telling me about the mistakes, thanks for reviewing ;-) **_

_**Spirits Calling: I'm glad you liked it .. ;-) thanks for your review…**_

_**Byakugan Heiress: I'll get fat .. nine jars of cookies here a chocolate cake there.. x)) lol yeah Shika is bad boy x)) I'm glad you liked it .. thanks for the review..**_

_**Theblackroseofkonoha: I try ;-) hope you'll like it. Thanks for your review. **_

_**WooHooDork: I also like those couples. I'm glad you liked it x) thanks for reviewing.**_

_**Shadowed Mist: I try .. jeez this week was hectic .. hehe I'm glad you liked it ;-) thanks for your review.**_

_**pandabear1415: Hope you'll like the new chapter, thanks for your review ;-)**_

_**springblossem: this chapter um .. I don't know if you could call it Sasu/Saku fluff, but ..just read it x))) thanks for your review.**_

_**Tobi good girl: hehe ..lol I'm glad you liked it I kinda suck at Hina/Naru fluff x( anyways, thanks for your review ;-)  
**_

_**ApplelovesApple: um I updated x) hope you'll like it, thanks for your review.**_

_**Tenshihana- -Unyield Wish: yes .. T.T but there will be at least 3 chapters left .. and about Sasuke being selfish about his son .. you'll find out..**_

_**Khlove: I'm glad you liked it ;-) thanks for your review and sorry for the late update.**_

_**minniemousemom: I'm glad you liked it, thanks for your review.**_

_**whitephoenix13: I hope you'll like the new chapter, thx 4 ur review.**_

_**Temari-Sand Princess: wow, I'm glad you like it and I hate to keep you waiting but school's kind of hard at the moment thanks for your review.**_

_**Mei fa-chan: glad u liked it, thanks for reviewing.**_

_**Jashin-scythe-blossom: lol Shikamaru is a little perv .. –cough- thanks for your review xP**_

_**InuyashanKagomeForever: I'm glad you liked it and I hope you'll like the new chapter .. I have no idea how he'll find out .. but he will (this chapter he'll find out :o) .. I just have to think about it .. thehe thanks for your review ..**_

_**Daughter of Unending Darkness: yes, I'll explain it in a few chapters .. thanks for the constructive critic .. and I admit I was in a hurry as I wrote the last part x)) sorry if I disappointed you .. thanks for your review.**_

_**WeasleyTwinsGirl86: Lol I'm glad you liked it ;-) hehe .. thanks for your review.. ;-)**_

_**Cute in Pruple: Um .. **__**I really didn't get your review x))) I'm officially confused. But yes, I tried to put some Hina/Naru in the chapter .. for you – I am so nice- :D –cough- well I suck at Naru/hina .. –gives you pie-.. thanks for your review **_

_**wtncgirl09: I try to update as fast as possible .. sorry for keeping u waiting. I'm glad you like my story .. thanks for your review..**_

_**anime fan 630: I will, thanks for your review ;-)**_

_**Death Flower-Sakura: Sorry, I don't have myspace yet. But I'll sign in someday or another xP wow you're the first one who asks about Neji, I think they all didn't get it that he actually knows.. that good ..aww you love him that's cute ;-) ..um .. yeah thanks for your review x))**_

_**MusicLuva: I'm glad you liked it ;-) hehe thanks for your review.**_

_**Rangiku Matsumoto: yep, he is ;-) and I'm glad you liked the story so far. Thanks for your review.**_

_**lovegaara4ever: in every boy is a little pervert .. yes.. I think that's everywhere, in America in Germany .. omg we are covered with pervs – runupthehillandnevercomeback- lol I'm glad you liked it .. ;-) thanks for your review.**_

_**AmandaLynnJonas: I'm glad you liked it .. thanks for your review.**_

* * *

Chapter 11:

Tenten and her children were in the white painted kitchen.

_"If I live here any longer with my children, I'll repaint it.", she thought_, slicing some tomatoes.

She quietly hummed a song she knew from before, laughing at her daughter who tried to slice onions without crying.

"Okaa-san it hurts.", she pouted.

"Breath through your mouth.", her mother advised her to do.

"It's better now.", she smiled happily, running towards her brother who was standing on the window.

"Hurraaay.", she shouted, hugging him tightly.

Tenten smiled, she knew her son had a soft spot for his sister. He smiled at her warmly and also hugged her a bit back, which made her a bit hyper.

* * *

"Okaa-san I'm hungry.", Tori said, getting a bit impatient.

"Okay .. dinner's ready soon.", Tenten smiled kindly at him.

She quickly washed some plates in the sink and laid them beside it to dry. Only 10 minutes left then the noodles would be good.

She wondered when Neji would get up, she thought about the day before. She really thought he was going to die. Tenten felt tears welling up.

What would she do if she really lost him someday?

Why was she thinking about him?

Didn't she promise herself not to fall for him again?

_Tell me that past times won't die. Tell me, that old lies are alive._

"_I'll just live and enjoy the time I'm with him.", she thought finally._

* * *

"Kenji-kun, take please the noodles to the table.", Tenten gave her son the pan which was filled with noodles. He nodded and carried them over, his sister already sitting on the table, looking outside.

"Tori-chan, don't space out, the pan is hot, be careful.", Tenten warned her.

Just then the door opened and Neji walked out, slightly holding his side. Tenten could tell that he was in pain and not fine yet. She rushed to his side, to help him over, but he only shook his head.

"Do you want something to eat?", she asked, he nodded stiffly.

"_Something's not right.", she thought._

They all sat down and enjoyed the meal, well, the children did, but Tenten and Neji seemed tense.

"Could you pass me the salt?", Tori asked Neji.

"Neji-san?", she asked, he didn't look up.

"Hi?", she asked again.

"Huh?", he asked, looking surprised.

"Could you pass me the salt, please?", she smiled at him. He seemed to be a bit taken aback.

He looked at Tenten who was watching her noodles deep in thought.

"I have to talk to her.", he finally thought.

* * *

_10 minutes later: _

"Sleep good.", Tenten kissed her children before laying them down in their beds.

She went back to the table and took the empty pan over to the sink, Neji was watching her, leaning on the door frame.

She was holding 2 plates in her hand as she turned towards him, concern in her eyes.

"What is it? Are you still injured?", she asked, he shook his head, she turned around and was about to step out as he spoke up.

"Tenten.", she stopped, without turning around.

"I heard what you said, before I lost consciousness.", were his words, she _never_ wanted to hear, which would change her world _forever_.

_Crash. The plates fell down, bangs covered her eyes, the broken plates on the floor surrounded her. _

_Broken, just like her heart._

* * *

Ino just returned from shopping as he stood in the doorway.

"What did you buy?", he asked, she raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing special, just some groceries.", she said, truthfully.

"Okay, set it down on the counter.", he ordered her, she was really confused now, but did what she was told.

"How've you been the last years?", he asked bluntly.

"Eh .. Shika –", she asked.

"I asked you how you've been the last years.", he interrupted her.

"F-fine.", she said, he narrowed his eyes.

"You are lying.", Shikamaru said.

"Huh? No.. what are .. what the hell Shikamaru why are you asking me these questions?", Ino was panicking.

"So you really lied.", he stated after she was silent.

"N-No, I didn't!", she said, not really believable.

"And why are you biting your lip and playing with the hem of your shirt while I ask you a simply question?", he smirked as her eyes widened, her hands quickly let go of the shirt she was wearing.

"I've been fine.", she finally shouted, angry.

"You don't have to get angry if you have nothing to hide.", he looked at her with fake innocence.

"Okay .. maybe I felt bad.", she finally gave in.

"And why?", he asked her.

"Because ..", she started.

"Don't lie.", he smirked as he interrupted her again.

"I didn't ..", she started again.

"I said don't lie.", Shikamaru said again.

"It was because of my children's father.", she finally shouted, covering her mouth a second later.

"Why?", the genius asked.

"Why do you want to know?", she asked, smirking.

"I'm the one who asks questions.", he stated firmly.

"And I'm the one who will not answer them.", he slammed his hand on the door frame beside her head as she jerked back.

"Sure?", he asked.

"What did he do to you?", Shikamaru asked again.

"He hurt me.", Ino said, slightly impatient, he could see tears welling up inside her eyes.

"Why did you let him?", he asked.

"Because I loved him.", she said, her eyes narrowed.

"Why didn't you tell me your children were mine?", he asked, his face showed no emotion.

"Because I …", she stopped as she realized her mistake, she quickly looked at Shikamaru whose eyes were wide open now.

"_Wow, Ibiki's questioning-training really worked out.", Shikamaru thought, still shocked._

Ino's mind was chaotic, nothing was right. _No, no, no._

Instead of a quick answer who could have saved her, her only reaction and his prove were:

_Thud._

She fainted.

* * *

He was sitting on the couch. He remembered the shy little girl, how he used to make her blush each time he talked to her, even fainting. Now, she was such a grown up woman. Naruto missed her. He even missed her stuttering, it made him want to protect her. Not that he didn't feel the same now, but deep inside, he wished he could get her back to the girl he loved.

He wished he could go back in time before she left.

Why did she leave?

Why did she chose another man over him?

He still remembered what she told him _that_ night.

_Flashback_:

_She was cuddled up in the sheets beside him, they were sweating a little but didn't mind. They enjoyed each other warmth._

_  
"Naruto-kun?", she said shyly._

"_What is it Hinata-chan?", he stroked her hair._

"_I love you and I'll always love you.", she told him shyly._

_The moonlight made her white eyes glow as he smiled, she closed her eyes._

_  
"I love you too, Hinata-chan.", he smiled as he continued stroking and comforting her._

_Flashback end._

_Why did everything end like this?_

Suddenly, he realized something, he didn't thought of the whole time being, he bonked himself on the head. – resisted the urge to call himself a teme- and quickly got down on all fours.

He fingered a bit under the couch before he finally found what he was looking for.

A dark brown paper-sheet, the one, which fell out of Hinata's photo album.

He quickly unwrapped the bindings which held it together and pulled out 4 pictures.

As he saw the first one, his eyes widened.

* * *

It was Sakura sitting with Sasuke under a cherry blossom tree, holding hands.

Under the picture were little cursive words:

Why I talked too much? Because your silent

_I was always the cheery one, the cherry blossom. You were always silent. I'd prefer if you told me that you hate me rather then letting me fall in love with you again_.

* * *

The second picture was Ino, laying on top of Shikamaru's chest, watching the clouds.

Under this picture were also little cursive words:

_All this tears I shed for you were in vain, you never heard me __cry__._

* * *

The third picture was Neji while training with Tenten, in her hand a Kunai, Naruto knew, Neji gave her as a present before.

Under the third picture were also little cursive words:

_I gave you everything, I trained for you, I brought myself to the limit, just to be respected by you. I did everything to be accepted by you. I would do everything, even die, just __for__ you._

* * *

The last picture, he held his breath. He just starred down at Hinata and himself. They were eating ramen together, Hinata had a little blush on her face and he himself was smiling and slurping at the same time.

Like the other picture this also had something written on it:

_And everything I did, everything I became, I just did, because I __love__ you._

* * *

By now, Naruto was crying, he held the pictures closer. If you look close enough you could see the pictures were wavy, like they became wet and dried again. And he also knew the reason.

The paper was wavy because of the tears they shed for them.

Just as he wanted to return the pictures in the sheet, he decided to speak to Hinata, but this was unnecessary, as he turned around to hide them, he saw the shy girl leaning on the door with a shocked face.

* * *

Sakura smiled, they were sitting in the living room, the kids were asleep, suddenly, she felt quite dizzy and dirty.

"Um .. Sasuke .. I um want to take a shower.", she left quickly and went under the shower, relaxing a bit. She had to sort out her thoughts, but not yet. Her still sore body was making her weak, she got out and wrapped herself in a towel, slipping on her clothes, she got out, settling down on a chair in the kitchen.

She laid her head on the table, feeling comfortable.

"You shouldn't sleep on the table.", he looked at her, slightly smirking.

"Get me a pair of socks, I'm freezing.", she said, bored.

"Do I look like your slave?", he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep.", she doze off a bit.

"It's in the bag.", she suddenly added, he saw her shiver and sighed, walking in her room, getting the bag on his lap. Sasuke opened it and saw her underwear.

"Is this the right bag?", he asked himself.

"Sakura? Which bag?", he asked to make sure.

"The bluish one.", he was holding the bluish one, he searched through the bag and eventually found a pair of socks underneath her bras and panties.

"Ow .. FUCK.", Sakura cursed, running inside the room and ripping the bag from his lap, not because of her underwear.

Too late. He looked at her with emotionless eyes, holding up the scroll with the Mangekyou Sharingan. She grabbed it quickly out of his hands, his eyes widened, she tried to escape through the door, she had to protect the scroll, no matter what.

"Sakura..", he hissed.

He cornered her, she stumbled backwards, hitting a chair in the progress.

"Sakura .. why?", he asked again.

Her eyes widened, not daring to open her mouth.

"SAKURA.", he shouted, they heard a scream, Yoruki.

She tried to get pass him but he only tackled her on the ground, pinning her to the wooden floor.

"She .. She needs me.", Sakura cried.

"Sakura, tell me, why did you steal the scroll, are you betraying Konoha?", he asked her.

She shook her head, begging him to let go, they fought on the floor. A door creaked open.

* * *

**Yoruki POV:**

She saw her mother and Sasuke fight. Fight for real, she was biting him and crying. She wasn't used to this situation. The black haired male she liked so much was glaring, an angry expression on his face, her mother struggled to get free, crying. She saw her mother crying for the first time in years, she was desperate, suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

_She dreamed, the dream she used to dream but always forgot, now, it was like something disappeared and she could finally remember the dream._

_Everything went red and black. First, she was in a house, she wanted to say something to the people living there but they ignored her._

_In her dreams, the figures and the surroundings were blurry, but not now, now they were clear._

_She was standing in a great hall, there was an sign at the wall, red and white, it looked like a fan, then, there was fire. A tall, handsome man and a little boy. The little boy looked exactly like Takao. "Takao-kun.", she mouthed._

_Suddenly, she was in a room, a pink-haired girl was brushing through her short her. She looked just like her._

_The scene changed. Suddenly there was a fire, the boy was trying out a jutsu. An old man, he looked like his father, patted him on the shoulder. "The fire jutsu", Yoruki thought._

_Again a scene-change. The girl was standing in the front of the class, explaining something. The class clapped as the pink haired girl blushed a little bit._

_Then, Yoruki heard screaming. She stood in front of the house she was in earlier, splattered with blood. She began shaking uncontrolled, tears leaked out as she saw the tall handsome man from earlier murdering everyone he could see, expect herself. Then, she saw the small boy from before walking up through the alleys._

"_No Takao-kun, stay away.", she shouted, but he only continued._

_  
"Takao-kun .. you'll get hurt. TAKAO-KUN.", Yoruki couldn't do anything. Her brother was walking up. She heard him shout out his mothers and fathers name. Nothing. She whimpered, already knowing what he'd see._

_The scene changed to a dark room. The young boy entered the room. She followed him, already seeing the dead bodies on the ground. She tried to hold him back, to beware him from what he'd see if he got any closer, but she only caught air, she couldn't hold him._

_She heard the boy screaming, sensing a Kunai flying by and cutting the boy._

"_Noo.", she cried, as she opened her eyes she was in a park._

_Some pupils shouted at her, pointing at her, she shook, not recovering from the happenings before._

"_Billboard brow!!", a boy shouted, she pulled on her hair as she whimpered, someone kicked her, kicking hard. _

_She cried, suddenly, she saw the pink haired girl from earlier beside her, getting also beaten up. Yoruki noticed that she wasn't hurt only the girl beside her._

_Who was this?_

_It switched back to the boy. He was sitting in a corner, crying, all she felt was emptiness. It swallowed her, she could feel the boy's emotion. She saw his thoughts, in his thoughts were only smiling children, girls who stalked him. She saw him getting angry and throwing a kunai at the wall, it creaked. She felt that he was alone, in school, he was surrounded by fans, but it didn't fill up the empty feeling inside him, which was eating him, swallowing him into darkness._

_The pink haired girl was suddenly standing, she saw a girl who was in her age, she smiled, she was nice, she turned the little pink haired girl around, talking to her. _

_Yoruki saw her handing a small red ribbon to the girl, who accepted it with a smile. "Sora-chan!", she thought._

_Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled away in a classroom, waiting for a teacher. Beside her the boy she thought was Takao._

"_Takao-kun.", she cried, searching comfort, but he didn't notice her. It was like she was screaming through a mirror with only one side see-through._

_She noticed there was also another boy, he seemed kind of sad. _

"_Toru-kun.", she recognized him. She saw him tricking the teacher, she chuckled, typical for Toru._

_Again she was pulled away, she could feel the blondes sadness, she felt his pain. Why was he in pain? _

_Yoruki had to see how he failed, how he always tried to be better than the other boy who looked like Takao._

_Just like every time._

_She saw the boy with the mask, fighting both, Takao and Toru, hurting Takao, blood splashed around, thin needles were sticking out of her brother, he was falling limply to the ground._

_Takao had his Sharingan activated, he was fighting against the boy with the mask, the enemy trapped him._

"_TAKAO-KUN.", she screamed, covering her eyes and ears, pulling her knees under her chin._

_Shortly after, she saw the pink haired girl kneeing beside the boy, crying on top of him._

_Toru was strong, she saw a red chakra coming out of him. Fear. She feared him._

_She suddenly recognized the grey haired man who was also with them. Kakashi. _

_He was fighting another one, the one who fought Takao and Toru was blocking Kakashi's attack, killing him._

_Suddenly, Yoruki felt as if she was the one who was hurt, clutching her chest, she saw the boy dying in front of her. She felt lonely all of a sudden, her eyes looked down, only to see a puddle of blood._

_The puddle of blood switched suddenly into a outline, the outline of a forest. She watched the 3 going around before being attacked, she didn't get what they were doing, but they seemed to be in a sort of challenge, other teams were heading their way. Soon, they were in a fight with a woman with a long tongue, she felt fear, she couldn't move, she sweated, panicked. She saw to her right the pink haired girl and the black haired boy. Now, she saw for the first time that his eyes were coal black, like Sasuke's, not the deep dark green her brother possessed. _

_Suddenly, she saw the woman's neck stretching, biting the boy's neck. She could practically hear his scream. His long, painful cries, not only those, everyone could hear, but also those who were inside, inside his head, as he held his neck._

_The picture slowly faded away, replaced by another picture. The pink haired girl, cutting her long hair, to protect the two boys, who were unconscious. Yoruki felt a positive energy running through her veins. She saw the confident. Yoruki could practically feel the pain as kunais his through the girls arms and legs, loosing again, failing to protect those, she loved._

_She suddenly felt cold, colder than ice. She saw a bluish purplish chakra coming out of the boy, it was like snakes sneaking around her, pressing the oxygen out of her lungs, it made her muscles cramp. _

_The pictures faded away again, instead she saw the pink haired girl crying, shouting, she recognized her mothers voice as she talked to the boy who reminded her of Sasuke._

_  
"Don't go .."_

"_If you go, if would be like being alone all the time.."_

"_Thank you.."_

"_Sasuke-kun"_

"_Okaa-san.", Yoruki thought, crying, her heart clenched as she saw the different emotions running through her mothers head._

_The scene switched to the boy, he was fighting the blonde._

"_DON'T STOP IT.", she wanted to scream, but her voice faded away, her mouth opened and nothing came out. She couldn't stop them, a really bright attack against a blue one. She tried to get between them, but both of them were flying. She couldn't reach them, trying in vain to stop them._

_It started raining, looking upwards, she saw the sun disappearing behind a cloud._

* * *

_Her dream brought her to another place, a cold, hateful place without any warmth. She could still see the little boy, but he was matured in a teenager. It was Sasuke._

"_Why are you sad? Why did you leave?", she wanted to ask._

_She saw him hitting the blonde, she now recognized as Naruto. _

_Her mother was standing there, frozen, not doing anything. She also recognized the guy she healed in the hospital, Yamato._

_She felt his cold stare, she shivered. This boy on the wall .. it wasn't Sasuke. It was a cold shell. Yoruki could feel it, suddenly, she clutched her shirt there, where her heart was beating quickly. It hurt. It really, really hurt._

"_STOP.", she tried to shout, but as always, nothing happened, she just had to see how the boy vanished again, leaving her mother alone._

_She felt suddenly angry. She wanted to destroy something, just as she thought this, the earth shook and she was hanging on a cross, her arms hanging limply to the side. She saw the tall man, he was fighting Sasuke, she could only watch, screaming in agony as little Kunais stuck in her hands._

_She saw the tall man lose, die._

_She cried one last time, before everything went black._

_Yoruki heard faint voices. " .. then go outside .. hold them up for everyone to see.. you'll get the child back .. alive .. don't involve anyone with this .. it doesn't concern you why .. she'll DIE."_

_She cried, as she opened her eyes again, seeing herself in a room, her mother taking a pill, she also saw Ino, Tenten and Hinata. She wanted to call out of them, rolling herself in a little ball, she tried to forget everything. She saw them taking the pill, after that, everything was a blur. She saw her mothers happy face, Sasuke's happy face._

_It was like a picture which suddenly shattered, Sasuke's happy face became evil, her mothers expression turned into a frown._

_She saw her mother going away with the others. She heard screams. She was in a hospital. Yoruki saw her mother holding two babies. Them. Herself and her brother. Sakura cried._

_  
Was she sad? _

_Didn't she want the children she was holding?_

_  
Yoruki's heart clenched painful again, more painful than before. She couldn't bear the pain, she slowly sank down on her knees, praying, praying to God he'd help her. Release the pain which flew through her as she saw her mothers expression fading, Sasuke's expression fading. She only saw herself, darkness surrounded her. She was looking in a puddle of water. As she touched the surface, she jerked back, a sharp pain in her head, which slowly made it's way to her eyes brought her back .. back to the reality._

_End dream._

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Sasuke and Sakura were wrestling on the floor, he didn't want to harm her, she landed a punch on his face, sending him flying backwards. She heard her daughter scream and cry again, she wanted to get near her, comfort her. Suddenly, Yoruki's eyes widened, her Mangekyou activated. Sakura tried to hide her eyes, but Sasuke had already seen them. He gasped, in shock and surprise. Yoruki was now crying, her brother, who woke up because of the noises, ran to her side before Sasuke or Sakura could do anything. He shook her, trying to get her out of the state she was in. "YORUKI-CHAN.", he screamed, activating his own Sharingan.

_  
_"Do something, OKAA-SAN.", he shouted, desperate shaking his sister.

"I .. I ..", she stuttered, Sasuke pushed her out of the way, activating his Sharingan he kneed down beside Yoruki and looked inside her eye, making her fall asleep instantly.

"She'll be fine .. she's only unconscious now… Sakura.", he turned around, but the only sight was the window open, slowly creaking open and close by the low night's breeze.

* * *

She was running, in her mind still the disappointed face of her son, as she jumped out of the window, she made a turn, running towards the window of Tenten's apartment. Just as she was about to open the window, the window opened itself and Tenten was jumping out in top speed, inside she could hear cursing.

"What happened?", Sakura asked.

"He found out.", Tenten shouted.

"Same here."; Sakura answered, just as they were on the way towards Hinata's apartment they crashed together with her.

"Guess they found out then.", Hinata guessed.

"Where's Ino?", Tenten asked.

They ran towards her apartment, sneaking in while hiding their chakra, they saw her laying on the bed, unconscious.

They woke her up, Ino's eyes widened.

"We got to go.", she said hastily, leaping out of the window, followed by the others.

* * *

In the meantime, Sasuke told Takao to watch over his sister and raced outside, breaking the Hyuga's door, seeing him stuck to the wall with at least 30 kunais.

"We have to get them.", Neji shouted, ripping one of the Kunais out of his sleeve, Sasuke helped him.

They got to Naruto and Shikamaru's apartment, trying to catch up with the four kunoichis.

"They are fast.", Shikamaru panted.

"Yeah, but we are faster.", Sasuke shouted, pushing more chakra in his feet.

"I told you the kids were ours.", Naruto said.

"It's not the right time to discuss that.", Neji shouted, catching up with Tenten.

* * *

**Shikamaru POV:**

"Stop, wait up Ino.", Shikamaru shouted as he was near the blonde.

"I won't, let me go.", she cried, trying to dodge the shadow which was chasing her.

"Ino! Stay here.", she entered the forest, along with the other 4 girls.

He had no other choice than catching her with his jutsu, he walked closer, Ino too. When he was right before her he released her. She tried to turn around, but he quickly caught her and pinned her to the floor.

**Naruto POV:**

She was still a weak from the fight so it wasn't really a problem, she tripped as they entered the forest, he held her down, preventing her from running away again, she struggled, but it was no use, he was just too strong. He was confused, that was out of question.

**Neji POV:**

He caught up with her, she was fighting, she threw a kunai at him, which he dodged easily, his Byakugan was activated as he used 2 chakra point on her legs to make her fall down.

She fell face forward down, crying in pain as she tried to pull her knees to her upper body, the sudden numbness scared her. Neji was kneeing over her, holding her wrists over her head, preventing her from doing anything.

**Sasuke POV:**

Sakura was brought down by him a second later, he tried to hold her down, but she used her inhuman strength. He brought his knee between her legs, and his hand over her shoulders.

She winced as she tried to get out, but her weak body refused to obey her orders, even in the dark she could see his piecing eyes above her. She sighed, knowing they had lost.

**Guys POV:**

"Why did you leave?", they asked them, the only response was struggling.

"Why did you leave?!", Shikamaru shouted, tightening his grip on Ino's wrists.

"Because ..", Hinata started.

"Don't.", Sakura interrupted her.

"Don't interrupt her.", Sasuke hissed, also tightening his grip, his knee uncomfortably between her legs.

They could hear Ino hiccup.

"Ino-chan ..", Sakura whispered.

"We left because we were pregnant.", Tenten said, getting the guy's attention.

"And why did you leave? Why didn't you tell us?", Neji asked them.

"Be-because we, as we want-ed to talk to you .. you were already wit-h you-r new girlfriends.", Hinata stuttered.

"New girlfriends?", Sasuke asked confused.

"We saw them the day we left.", Sakura explained. "They were clinging on you.", she told him.

"That .. they were only fangirls.", Neji said.

"So .. you're saying you didn't have a girlfriend while I was gone, how come I found tampons in your bathroom, or are you sticking them up your ass sometimes, or what?", Tenten hissed. Normally, someone would laugh out at this, but it was too serious to laugh about.

"No ..", he started, looking away, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't lie to me.", Tenten shouted.

"You only loved us because of this stupid bet. You won't get our children.", Ino sobbed.

"Huh? We would never take your children away from you.", Naruto entered the conversation.

"Yes, because you don't care.", Sakura hissed.

"Why did you steal the scroll?", Sasuke asked her.

"Because my daughter suddenly got the Mangekyou Sharingan and I didn't want to ask you. She was in pain, what was I supposed to do?", Sakura answered his question.

"But this all doesn't answer the questions why you left.", Shikamaru sighed.

"Because we fucking loved you and you just betrayed us, you fucked us only for a bet. What did you get? Money? Pride? What was it?", Ino finally cracked.

"What .. wait!", Naruto shouted, but was interrupted.

"Why did you do that? Did you know about the pills we got? Was this all just a sick plan to make us suffer? If it was, be happy, you succeed.", Hinata shouted.

"I don't get it .. what are you talking about, which bet and which pills?", Sasuke asked.

"Oh, so you don't even remember .. that's funny, I remember it as if it was yesterday. You holding my purple bra in your hands.", Ino fumed looking straight at Shikamaru's confused face.

"The pills were pills who made us more receptive .. so we would get pregnant.. even if we used the anti-baby-pill.", Sakura explained with a dull expression.

"Then .. oh god, why didn't I think about this before.. that would mean .. _they _were the same as _the ones_ who sold them the pills." , Shikamaru said.

"And because of that they were followed, but who is behind all those things?", Sasuke added, earning confused stares from the girls.

"So it was all planned out, they tricked us. Oh god, who's watching the children?", Naruto asked, their eyes widened.

"We'll talk about it later .. we have to look after the children, and fast, maybe it's already to late.", Neji shouted, getting up.

"Come on.", Naruto shouted sprinting off with the others.

"Neji.", Tenten called, her legs were still immobilized by his Byakugan.

"You should stay here.", he told her.

"No .. I won't leave them alone .. please take me with you.", she begged him, tears gathered in her eyes. He sighed and picked her up bridal-style jumping after the others while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

As they arrived, their apartments were a mess.

"Tori-chan, Kenji-kun!!", Tenten shouted, everywhere were evidences of a fight, but no trace of her son and daughter.

"Yoruki-chan! Takao-kun!", Sakura was shouting.

"It's no use, they are gone.", Sasuke sighed, not sensing their chakra.

"Sora-chan and Toshio-kun are also missing." Ino cried, Sakura tried to comfort her, but she was crying herself.

"They are gone.", Hinata whispered. "Gone..", she hid her face behind her hands as she slowly sobbed.

"We gotta get after them, I bet they didn't get far.", Neji said, gathering some things they'd need, the other followed his example.

Sakura healed Tenten's legs, so she could move again.

And together they ran out into the darkness. In order to save 8 children. _Their children._

* * *

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_

* * *

**So, they found out, the children are missing and you're confused. It'll make sense later on. (I hope so thehehe)**

_If you read Yoruki's dream, you'll get a hint:_

_(__Yoruki heard faint voices. " .. then go outside .. hold them up for everyone to see.. you'll get the child back .. alive .. don't involve anyone with this .. it doesn't concern you why .. she'll DIE.)_

**Hope you liked the chapter .. I have some family problems at the moment and someone planned a plot against a friend and me, so go easy on me, I'm moody.**

5400 words .. woahh ..

**Review for the next chapter.**


	12. Everybody was fooled

_**Review answers:**_

_**Sorry, I'm in a hurry .. sorry if it's short x))**_

_**MusicLuva: I'm glad you liked it ;-) thanks for the review .. ;-) u made me happy x) **_

_**Rangiku Matsumoto: yeah .. it sucks x) ..sorry of the late update .. x(( thanks for your review and my mother told me for exact 30 minutes to shut my pc down .. hehe so I gotta hurry up.. **_

_**Spirits Calling: Thanks .. I worked really hard on that part x))) lol about 1,30 hours?! Yeah ..I'm glad u liked it thanks for your review ;-)**_

_**minniemousemom**__**: I'm glad you liked it thanks for your review.**_

_**Mei fa-chan**__**: Thanks x) and thanks for your review.**_

_**ApplelovesApple**__**: I tried .. sorry .. thanks for your review.**_

_**orisinal**__**: yeah .. well but I'll get over it ;-) thanks for your review .. yeah .. I'm a happy person it depressed me .. :D **_

_**Hinata11235**__**: lol yeah .. but I think he just didn't want her to get hurt if the children were fighting or something like that and she couldn't run away .. I'm glad you liked it ;-)**_

_**springblossem**__**: I'm glad you liked it .. sorry for the late update I'm glad u liked the Saku/sasu scenes thanks for your review.**_

_**pandabear1415**__**: wow .. glad u liked it .. x)) thanks for your review and sry for the late update x) late update it rimes .. **_

_**Byakugan Heiress**__**: uiiiii Hii –rolls down a slope – u made me fat – -cries - Justin timberlake .. cry me a river it just popped in my mind ô.o don't ask me why ... well x) thanks for your review ;-) LOL and now I finally updated .. wow .. aww now I can't get it out of my head … cry me a river .. argh x(( **_

_**whitephoenix13**__**: sorry for the late update, I try to hurry up with the next .. thanks for your review.**_

_**Koo2Koo1Ka2choo1**__**: omg .. :D lol sorry for keeping u waiting thanks for your review, I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Music 1s my s0ul**__**: aww x) :D lol yep there was a reason .. kind of dumb but there was x)))))))) no it wasn't a bet they have something to do with it .. x))) … thanks for your review ;-) –cookie-**_

_**Gakaigal**__**: yeah .. :D lol I finally released their secret woho x) sorry for the late update and thanks for the review.**_

_**Dreamcatcher: yep .. thanks but could you at least flame me when I'm not about to get to the last chapters? Yeah I know it was kind of obvious and strange but which fic isn't at least a bit? Thanks for your review anyways I'll keep it in my mind and I tried to use some of your advices .. **_

_**Skye-Sama**__**: yo I admit it was kinda stupid that they all found out about it at once but it was for the sake of the story line .. which fic doesn't have any unrealistic things at least once in a fic? And don't you think you could've told me before? **_

_**I tried to bring some of your "criticism" in my fic ..thanks for your review? Criticism? Well whatever you would call it lol x)) **_

_**Theblackroseofkonoha**__**: I'm glad you liked it ;-) thanks for your review.**_

_**XXWriterGeekXX**__**: I'm confused. :D You're confused. We're confused. Thanks for your review x)) but I'm glad you liked it.**_

_**liclan99**__**: I'm glad you liked it ;-) sorry for the late update ;-) thanks for your review.**_

_**Temari-Sand Princess**__**: sorry for the late update, I'm glad you liked it .. I hope you'll like the new chapter. **_

_**Khlove**__**: lol x) yeah .. I'm glad you liked it ;-) I hope too .. x((( thanks for your review.**_

_**lovegaara4ever**__**: yay they do x))) thanks for your review ;-) I'm glad you liked it ;-)**_

_**Daughter of Unending Darkness: .. yeah .. lol I hope you'll get it .. but I'm not sure there are hints .. but it will be explained in the next chapter. Thanks for your review.**_

_**anime fan 630**__**: sorry for keeping u waiting thanks for your review ;-)**_

_**portuguese emo**__**: x) I found it sad too x( thanks for your review.. lol I luv u too ;-) no it isn't Itachi..**_

_**Death Flower-Sakura**__**: Thanks, I gotta go too x) thanks for your review ;-)**_

_**InuyashanKagomeForever**__**: I'm glad you liked it ;-) sorry for the late update ;-) thanks for your review.**_

* * *

Chapter 12.1

They ran through the forest, silence claimed them. Nobody spoke.

She was running on a fast pace, not breaking a sweat. She couldn't let her children get hurt. She knew, she didn't love them like a good mother should. But still. They were her children, her blood.

"We need to get moving faster.", she told the others, who nodded. She saw Tenten having trouble to keep up. Her still sore legs seemed to hold her back.

After another hour of running, they rested.

"It's too dark to go on further.", she heard Sasuke call out for them.

"Hai." , they all flopped down on the ground.

Sakura and Ino seemed to be exhausted, they were already asleep. She personally was wide awake, she couldn't close one eye. She wasn't as tired as the others, so she went for a walk.

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten and Naruto sent her an asking look, she only shook her head.

Hinata was walking through the forest, getting to a small clearing. She leaned her head down on a branch, taking deep breaths, feeling the blood pulsating through her veins. Hinata clenched her hands into a fist, banging it against the bark, slowly small tears slipped through her eyes, it hurt. Her fist hurt badly, but she didn't stop, instead, she was stopped by a hand.

Naruto's hand.

* * *

"How cliché.", she laughed, not a real laugh, Naruto's face was serious.

"We need to talk.", he told her, she nodded understandingly.

They sat down on a small cliff near the clearing.

"We used to be friends.", Naruto started, laughing without any humour.

"Yes.", she answered.

"Sakura didn't even look at me.", Naruto's gaze narrowed.

"I was so happy as I saw her smile, the day I brought Sasuke back.", Hinata nodded.

"Why did you leave?", he asked her finally.

"Everything started as we went to Tsunade-sama, we had a strange kind of stomach flu, you know, it was a bad case back then, everyone had it.", she smiled lightly, he nodded.

"So, we went to Tsunade-sama as soon as we got rid of it and requested a mission, but this mission sent us to a country, which still held this flu. She told us a traveller had come by and brought a pill, which should give us a resistance against this flu.", she looked at him, he nodded again, mentioning for her to continue.

"Tsunade told us about the pill, she said that she had examined it, so we thought it would be safe. We took it and after that we took off to the mission, as expected, we didn't get the flu again. The day after was the Jonin-party…", Hinata was interrupted by him.

"And why did you leave? This explains nothing.", he raised an eyebrow, Hinata shot him a look that told him: patience.

"The Jonin-party.", she began again.

"Do you remember? You talked to me the whole time, we talked the whole night. You got me drinks till I was drunk and home and then, I rather not want to talk about it, but I know I have to. Naruto we had sex, the next day, I was woken up by Sakura and Ino, they told me to look outside, there was you, talking about a bet, you held my bra in your hands. How do you think it looked like? Naruto I was hurt.", she told him to stop, because he was already opening his mouth again.

"Then, we went on a mission, because we couldn't face you. It just hurt too much because we loved you, we only gave you our innocence because we thought you'd love us back."

She swallowed the tears which welled up in her eyes.

"So, after this mission we wanted to talk to you, but you already had your new girlfriends, don't deny it, we saw it, then we left again for a mission. We got sick and first shrugged it off, but it got worse so we let Tsunade check-up on us, with the result that we were pregnant. We requested to leave, because we thought it would be for the best.

We were happy in the Tea-village at first, but then someone came after us, first, they went after our children, they wanted to kill them at first, but after a time, they tried to capture them. We were forced to return because we were severally wounded and out of chakra, not able to protect our children anymore. While we were living with you, we tried hard not to let you find out who the fathers are, because we were afraid you'd push us aside. Also I have to say, I was afraid you'd laugh at me, or you'd call me off. We didn't want to talk to you, hell, we didn't even want to be near you, because it hurt.

Then, after a while Sakura found out about the pills, because it was kind of strange that we all got pregnant with twins. The pill was divided into 2 parts, one with male genes, the other one with female, Tsunade had no chance in finding out about it in the short time she examined them.

We finally came to the clue, that it had to have something to do with the bet and someone planned a plot against us, but we weren't sure, also, we didn't have any evidences.", she sighed.

"Finished.", she said after a while.

It grew silent between the two, they only saw darkness, it surrounded them.

"I think we should return.", he said after a while.

"Aren't you going to say something about this?", she asked him, he only shook her head, she narrowed her eyes.

"Okay ..", she said and was about to turn around as he held her hand, lowering his head he brushed his lips against hers, waiting for response. Even in the dark he could see her pearl white eyes. Her arms were pressed against her sides as she kissed him back, first, slowly, but seconds after it was more, she was hugging him, he was pressing her closer to himself, feeling her warm form against him, slowly breaking apart, he stroked her cheek with his hands, stroking back her bangs.

"The trees have ears.", he whispered and she understood.

He turned to leave. "You weren't the only one fooled.", he said, leading her away.

As they returned, they saw the others sound asleep, Naruto and Hinata just laid themselves next to the others, falling asleep on an instant.

"We should get them by tonight.", Shikamaru said, reaching for an apple he brought with him.

"Then, why don't we leave now?", Ino asked impatient.

"It's still too dark.", he told her, she slumped down again, leaning on Sakura, who was also still resting.

She woke up groggily, after rubbing her eyes - she still felt the saltiness of her tears- , she also grabbed and apple and put her sleeping back away, getting ready for the day by the river.

By dawn they jumped from tree to tree, until they could see the outlines of Otogakure.

"Byakugan.", Neji activated his Byakugan, searching for any clue of the children.

"They are south west from us.", Hinata shouted seconds later, they all wiped their heads in her direction, she only jumped ahead of them.

* * *

She was tired, sure, she slept the night before, but not really good, her mind was confused, she was confused.

Jumping over another branch, she tried to sort out her thoughts.

What was she going to do?

What could she do?

She watched Hinata and Naruto running ahead of them, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Sasuke right behind them, that left Neji behind her. Nice. She felt his gaze on her back, so she just picked up pace, trying to get next to Sakura, but her legs were just too tired to do so, so Tenten just had to bear his looks, she couldn't hold her tears, which flew out of the sides of her eyes, and she knew he saw them.

Shortly after, they came to an halt.

"They entered a building ahead from us. They are still 30 minutes away, keep your guard up, it's getting rough, now that they have them, they sure don't want them to get away.", Hinata shouted.

"Hai."

Tenten noticed herself growing weaker and weaker and she decided that it was no use.

"Guys .. I'm off.", they all turned back to face her, she was panting hard. They all knew that it was a big sacrifice for the tomboy of them to give up.

"Just rest here, we'll get you back later.", Shikamaru shouted, she nodded and plopped down on a branch, still panting.

"You sure are okay?", Neji asked her, she nodded, giving him a fake smile, he frowned and jumped after the others.

Ino back flipped, as she heard a Kunai flying past her. Getting three on her own, she began attacking the enemies.

"Get ready, we're near.", she said darkly, before disappearing in the woods, fighting off the Shinobi.

* * *

"Yoruki-chan.", Sora tugged her, tears clearly to be seen in her eyes.

"Yoruki-chan.", Toru asked also, who noticed that she was longer asleep than the others.

"Let her be .. she's okay .. I think.", Takao sighed as he pulled his sisters head into his lap.

"What do you think they want?", Tori asked.

They were all sitting in a kind of cellar, they were knocked out and brought here that was all they could remember when they woke up.

"They want our power, that's clear.", Kenji said, closing his eyes, trying to ignore the pounding headache.

"But why?"

"Qui, qui mes amours. I'm after you, but not because of your strength, nor because of your bloodline limits. I can give you _power_. _Power _to protect those you love. I will train you all, but the best .. is going to get a special gift from me."

They all wiped they heads around, on a small door stood a man, he wasn't really tall, nor did he look that strong, but there was an aura around him which made him really scary, his hair was grey, he had glasses, but his eyes, they weren't normal, they looked like a snake.

"Hello, kids. My name is Orochimaru. Do you want _power?_", they all froze.

* * *

"We are way to weak.", Ino shouted, trying to pry of Rain shinobis which were holding her down one by one.

"We aren't.", Sasuke shouted, activating his Mangekyou Sharingan, by now, 30 Ninja's were running after them, he caught them in an illusion, sending them with a kunai seconds later into endless darkness.

In the meantime they reached the building.

"They are coming from west.", Hinata shouted, panicking.

"Get in.", Naruto pushed her inside the building.

"Maybe we should've look FIRST.", Hinata shouted as she fell and fell, and, well.. fell.

"Sorry.", Naruto's Kage Bushins held her before she could hit the ground.

"Can you see another way in?", Shikamaru asked Hinata from the opening.

"Yeah .. you have to come down too, it's right here.", the bluish haired girl shouted.

Naruto was down a second later, standing next to her.

"That was really close. If I hadn't caught you..", Hinata nodded, smiling at him in the darkness.

"How should we get down there?", Neji asked, Shikamaru sighed.

"Use your chakra.", Neji, Sakura, Sasuke went first.

"You're next Ino.", he told her, she was getting ready as they felt the first attacks coming at them, the blonde was still busy trying to cannel her chakra.

"Troublesome.", Shikamaru used a string, wrapped it around a kunai which he threw in the opposite wall.

"Hey!", Ino shouted as he grabbed her around the waist and roped down with her.

"Okay, which way?", Ino asked.

"Kind of déjà- vu?", Sakura asked, Hinata groaned.

"Byakugan.", Neji shouted.

"It's no use, the walls are full of chakra.", Hinata sighed, Neji smirked. "Maybe for you, try to look through the chakra strings with one eye, it's better, close your other one."

"You're right.", she exclaimed.

"Okay .. take the left one, I can see chakra signatures there.", Hinata shouted, getting ready to run.

"Hai."

They were running towards the ending of another long hallway, getting more and more frustrated.

"We're there.", Neji shouted.

They were entering a big hall. They just stood there, shocked. Way to many enemies, but, this wasn't the problem.

Their children stood there, glaring and Kabuto was standing behind them, grinning like a maniac.

* * *

No one moved, a Shinobi tried to attack, but Kabuto's hand stopped him from doing so.

"Now, mes amours.", Kabuto hissed, just now they noticed that it wasn't Kabuto but Orochuimaru.

"What do you want?", Sasuke hissed.

"I? You should now that at least.", he sickly smiled at him.

"Sora-chan.., little Sora-chan you go first.", he announced.

"You know who you're mother is, do you?", the little one nodded, pointing at Ino.

"And you do know who your brother is, do you?", she nodded again, Toshio walked up beside her.

"And you do know your dad, do you?", they nodded their heads.

"So, you know where your parents are .. now .. _kill them."_

* * *

**Chapter 12.2**

"Yoruki! STOP it!", Sakura screamed, her eyes widened. "Don't!"

Black and red captured her, she was chained to a cross in the middle of the road.

"Let me go!", she shouted, trying to pry her arms off.

Yoruki just stood there, doing nothing.

Slowly, she came closer, holding a kunai up to Sakura's throat, she sliced it, slightly. Blood appeared where the knife had been before.

"Okaa-san.", she said, letting the kunai fall down.

"Yoruki-chan .. please!"

"Why don't you love us?", the girl in front of her asked, the other woman's eyes widened, she shook her head, trying to get out, trying to find the right words.

"You don't have to lie.. ", the little girl assured her.

"We don't need love anymore .. just power and in order to get this .. we have to kill the people which are precious to us.. were.", she picked up the kunai, and rammed it into her side. Sakura screamed in agony.

But then, everything became a blur. She closed her eyes, opened them, and closed them again. As she opened them again, she was back in the room they were before. Sasuke held her against his chest. She could smell blood, he was wounded.

Yoruki and Takao were both panting, but a determined expression was on their faces.

* * *

Neji was fighting alone against his kids, not that it would be a problem, also with the others, but they had to be careful not to harm them. Another problem was that the rest of the ninja's joint the fight. Nice. Note the sarcasm here.

"God how I hate you.", Kenji shouted, gritting his teeth.

"Why?", Neji asked, avoiding one of his punches.

"You are the reason, okaa-san never loved us.", he said, darkly.

Neji lost for a moment his concentration.

"What?!", he asked him.

"I knew all along that you're my dad, I didn't need Orochimaru to get it.", he said, darkly.

"I see.", Neji said, avoiding another Shinobi who tried to get near him.

"Tori-chan, now!", he shouted, jumping away. Several weapons were flying at him, of course, he used his defence, Neji panted, his body hadn't recovered from the fight before.

He saw ca 10 Shinobi's running towards him, he spit up blood, trying to find his balance. But before he could do anything, a shadow appeared out of nowhere, killing them. Tenten landed before him also panting.

"I just couldn't sit back.", she frowned.

"Tori-chan, Kenji-kun.", her eyes were full of hurt as she looked down to her children.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it.", Kenji shouted, getting another Kunai and running towards her.

"I don't want to fight you.", Tenten said, lowering her Kunai.

SPLASH.

His kunai hit her stomach deeply. She did nothing, just a pained smile.

She sank down to her knees. "I didn't love you .. cough .. you reminded me too much of the guy I love .. so .. cough .. deeply. I'm sorry.", one fist was on the ground as she coughed up blood.

The red liquid splattered on Kenji's face, but it wasn't the only liquid there. He never had cried before, now the salty tears were running down his cheeks like a waterfall.

"I don't love you.. but I'll try .. to be a better mother .. and to love you .. I'm sorry...", Tenten mouthed as she knocked out her son and daughter, pressing them against herself she back flipped and landed next to Neji.

"Please ..help me ..", he just nodded, but she fell down, having trouble breathing.

"Sakura!!", he shouted, looking around, panic in his eyes.

Shikamaru appeared next to him, his son on his side, Neji raised an eyebrow.

"He's my son.", Shikamaru said. "He knew what Orochimaru was up to.", he smiled at the little boy next to him.

_Flashback:_

_"__Sora-chan .. NO .. ", Ino shouted as she saw her daughter running towards her._

_"Toshio .. listen to me .. you need to calm down we were fooled, jeez, just stop now.", Shikamaru sighed as he broke free from his sons jutsu._

_"We were?", Ino asked._

_"Jeez .. it's not the right time!", Shikamaru dodged a kunai which was flying towards them._

_"__Why should I believe you?", he asked him._

"_Because I'm smart.", Shikamaru's nice response was._

"_Jeez .. I think Orochimaru plans something, he seems troublesome, it's troublesome to fight anyways."_

_Flashback end._

"This won't safe you from explaining everything to me.. jeez … troublesome.", Toshio muttered.

"Troublesome.", Shikamaru sweatdropped, "Sakura will be here soon, I sent Ino to help Sasuke out along with Sora.

* * *

"Yoruki-chan!", Sora tried to get to her friend.

"What do you want? Why aren't you fighting?", Yoruki shouted.

"We are, but we're not fighting on your side. You have to calm down. Talk to them. Your okaa-san loves you .. she just didn't realized it!"

"What do you know about my mother?", Takao shouted.

"Talk to her!", Sora kept on with it.

"I don't need to TALK!", Yoruki shouted.

"All I want is power .. power to go my OWN way.", Takao shouted.

"Takao .. you'll never be happy then .. you'll feel empty .. you need persons close to you.", Sasuke butted in, holding Sakura closer to him.

"Don't talk like you know me!", he shouted.

"I do know you .. you're like me."

"I'm not like you .."

"But you're hurting your mother the same way, I did. What makes you different?", Sasuke asked him, looking down at Sakura who fainted minutes before. "What makes you different?"

Yoruki's eyes widened, tears shot in her eyes.

"I'm not, Okaa-san told me .. to heal everyone .. even enemies .. and okaa-san isn't an enemy … she protected us.", she said, slowly walking up to her mother and father.

"I'm not..", tears slipped down her face as she hugged her parents knees.

"No .. Yoruki .. not you too. Don't you remember? She just left as you were unconscious as well as he did!", Takao shouted, glaring activating his Sharingan again.

"_Onii-chan _..", Yoruki said, holding her hand out, grabbing with the other Sasuke's hand.

"Don't call me that..", he spat.

"Onii-chan!", she repeated.

"I don't want to hear it!", he shouted, holding his hands over his ears.

"ONII-CHAN!!", but before he could say another words, a stone hit his head, he fell down unconscious.

The little pink haired girl ran towards her brother, getting on her knees.

"Onii-chan, Onii-chan.. ", she whispered, a hand on her shoulder made her whirl around.

"I'll watch over him.", Sasuke smiled at her. "Do you think you could safe Tenten for us?", he asked her, she nodded.

"Come with me!", Sora shouted, bringing her to Neji and Tenten, Neji was currently covered by Shikamaru and Ino.

* * *

"Where's Sakura?", Neji asked.

"She fainted.", Yoruki said, seeing Neji narrowing his eyes.

"But I can heal her!", she said, making Neji look at her.

"You sure?", he asked, she nodded and began healing.

"I .. I need your chakra .. Neji-san.", she said, her hands shook, he lent her some.

"I can do it .. this time.", she smiled, biting her lip afterwards.

"You can do it.", Sora said, holding on her shoulder tightly.

"She lost too much blood.", Yoruki panted.

"Is she going to die?", Neji asked.

"_Am I really talking to such a young girl?", he asked himself._

"No .. Sora-chan .. grab in my bag .. there will be a pill, wrapped in paper .. I need it.", she said, the blonde did what she was told.

Yoruki slipped the pill inside Tenten's mouth. "It's a blood- pill it quickens the production of erythrocytes." , Sora's and Neji's mouth hung open.

"You're good.", Neji said.

"I know ..", she stuck out her tongue as she finished healing her.

* * *

"RASENGAN!", they all wiped their heads around to look with amazement at the last family's fight.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!", Hina shouted, surrounded by her clones which had all activated their Byakugan.

Hinata and Naruto were fighting against the two of them and some other Ninjas. The blonde father was currently shocked by seeing his son using "his" attack, the Rasengan.

"What the hell? When did you teach him the Rasengan?!", he shouted, dodging the blow.

"Uh .. Naruto-kun .. I guess it was last year .. ", she said, kind of lost in her own battle.

"You have to stop them.", he told her, she only shook her head. "You're the only one able.", she declared.

He held a grim expression on his face, but finally he nodded.

"Toru, Hina. I know you went through way to much the past times .. but you have to trust me and your mother, we made up, please, give us another chance to make it right .. to be your true, real parents." , he asked them, they thought for a moment.

"Prove it!", Toru shouted, Hina was standing behind him, tugging on his t-shirt.

"How?", Naruto asked him, he would do everything for his son to believe him.

"Kiss okaa-san!", Hinata blushed, Naruto grinned ..the others .. held their laughs.

"No problem.", he pulled her close, kissing her full lips and smiling like an idiot.

"Oh god .. that was way too cheesy …", Toshio sighed. "Troublesome.", his father agreed.

* * *

"Wow .. Pay attention love birds.", Ino shouted as she tried to get to them, but failed, instead Toru blocked the attack from two Ninjas who tried to get to them.

They jumped back, so that they were all beside each other.

"We need to get the others out.", Sasuke shouted, referring to Yoruki, Takao, Kenji, Tori, Tenten and Sakura.

"We can't leave.", Ino said darkly, they were surrounded by enemies.

"Aw shit!", Naruto cursed, getting his children behind his back.

"Orochimaru .. what are you UP to?", Sasuke shouted, angered.

"I thought you'd never ask me Sasuke-kun.", he smiled his sickly sweet smile as the others gritted his teeth.

"You were the one who kidnapped the village girls back then.. weren't you. First you wanted revenge for your Shinobis, but then you decided to use one of our children as container for your next transfer .. right?", Shikamaru mused.

"How the heck did you figure that out?", Naruto asked, the lazy genius only rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't sure .. but I thought about it since the day Sasuke told us he had talked to Takao.", he replied.

"Well, well.. you're not for nothing the genius in Konoha.", Orochimaru said.

"But you were wrong. I never wanted revenge for my Shinobis, the reason I gave them the pill .. and the reason I blackmailed you .. it was pure hate .. I wanted revenge for the little Kunoichis who screwed up my plans on one of their missions. I was the one who released this flu first in the Hidden Village snow because I wanted to kill those brats who refused to obey.

They found out an antiseptic medicine for this kind of flu and saved the village. (1) So I longed for revenge .. a cruel revenge .. I just couldn't kill them .. no it would be too not painful .. but now .. since we're here .. together and they have their children with them and the people most precious to them .. it will be a pleasure for me to kill every single ones of you. Except for one, the one who actually survives has the chance to be my new container, so prepare yourself.", he hissed.

"Get the hell down!", Naruto shouted as he saw some more Shinobi attack.

(A/N: Since some of you didn't like such a fighing-part, I'LL just SKIP it. So don't blame .. BLAME someone else.)

They fought about another half an hour, but it looked rather bad. Ino, Neji, Shikamaru and Tenten passed out, Naruto and Sasuke were the only ones left.

One after one died from blood lost as Naruto pieced through the enemies bodies merciless.

He couldn't feel any sympathy for them, never. Slowly but surely, even his never ending chakra slipped away, he saw Sasuke falling to his knees.

If Naruto couldn't make it ..then .. _who_?

He got his last strength and went up on another assault, but before he could even think about killing Orochimaru, he got hit before he could sense the enemy who came out of nowhere.

The blonde slowly but surely sank down on his knees, he blinked once, twice, his vision blurred.

He had to stay awake, no one of them was able to fight, they were all down.

"Stay awake ..", he told himself, before he got hit on the head another time and this time, he fell forward into the never ending darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

Preview:

_"Baika no Jutsu!"_

_"Raikiri Isse!"_

_"Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro!"_

_"Kikaichu no Jutsu!"_

_"Ai to Seishun no Omote Renge!"_

_"Hien!"_

_"Jubaku Satsu!"_

_„Took us long enough to get here .. ", one of 8 mysterious person sighed._

_"Seems like we missed our special entrance ..", another sighed._

_"Well, well now…"_

…

**TBC**

* * *

**DON'T LOOK UP THE WORDS I USED UP THERE AND IF YOU KNOW .. DON'T TELL XD** (Well you could tell me who you think it is .. but I think it's clear ..) –cough-

* * *

**I planned to tell you the whole story in this chapter, but I kind of confused myself x) because Naruto is the only one who knows everything (because he talked with Hinata) and .. yeah .. you'll get it soon x) (sorry) ..**

**Actually I planned it out different but since I got 2 flames (criticism whatever you'd call it .. I won't mention any names if you want to know just read my reviews x))) ) – I decided to change it .. x) hope you'll like it this time.**

(1) if you have biology: there are different forms of flu they are able to change .. somehow because of that you have to get vaccinate against it every year .. so I hope it makes sense .. they still needed the pill they got from tsuande, but they discovered an antiseptic-thing against the flu in the hidden snow village.

**Only one or two chapters left .. you'll find out everything the next chapter**

_**Aw and sorry for the last update :D lol I had some problems, 2 sleep over, some lazy mood swings and I nearly got myself into the hospital last week .. lol .. yeah .. and I nearly got hit by a car .. I'm such a klutz lol x)) **_

_**REVIEW please for the next (maybe last) chapter**_


	13. Lalalalast chapter The end

_**lil.ramen.lover: I'm glad you liked it and yes, they were all knocked out. Thx for reviewing.**_

_**Byakugan Heiress: Hey you … I love salad ;-) –grabs salad and runs away- yay me too .. Orochimaru evil little bastard snake -- yeah only one chapter :- ( .. Cry me a river .. lalala yeah lol thanks for your review ;-)**_

_**Spirits Calling: Thanks I'm glad you liked it! Yeah I love writing battle scenes :- ( lol I hope you'll like the new chapter, thanks for your review.**_

_**Mei fa-chan: Glad! Thanks for your review!**_

_**Rangiku Matsumoto: I hope you'll like the last chapter! Thanks for your review ;-)**_

_**Minniemousemom: aw that was cute ;-) thanks ppl like u are motivating me ;-) thanks a lot!**_

_**Pandabear1415: I'm glad I hope you'll like the last chapter x) thanks for reviewing.**_

_**Tobi good girl: Yeah .. I tried! I'm not a klutz I'm a mega klutz .. lol I'm glad that you liked it .. be safe too ;-) thanks for your review ;-)**_

_**MusicLuva: Sorry for the late update, but I'm glad that you liked it ;-) I hope u enjoy reading the last chapter .. thanks for your review ;-)**_

_**Death Flower-Sakura: Lol hey you yeah it was green the traffic lights were green I swear!! , ;-) I'm glad that you liked the chapter, see ya at msn x)**_

_**Whitephoenix13: Hope you'll like it. Enjoy! Thx for review.**_

_**Music 1s my s0ul: LOL that was funny x))) . Thanks for reviewing! I hope you'll like the last chapter.**_

_**Koo2Koo1Ka2choo1: I'm sorry, I only had one chapter left in the end, - gives you some cookies and hot chocolate … gives you a handkerchief with lots of love x)) thanks for your review! I Hope you'll like the last chapter!**_

_**Rakero-chan: I'm glad you love my story :- ) that's why I'm writing them and it's nice to know that**__** some people actually do **__**love them! Thanks for your review!**_

_**cherrysaki-chan: Sorry for the late update, I couldn't make it faster! I hope you'll like it! Oh and about the chapter, I wanted it to be corny really corny xD lol Thanks for your review!!**_

_**InuyashanKagomeForever: lol I was confused myself, sorry for the late update, I hope you're not confused after reading this x) anyways, thanks for review.**_

_**Cutebutweirdlucy18: yeah .. Yoruki's good xD lol .. just kidding .. but I had to make it a bit dramatic but I like how it turned out! I'm glad you liked chapter 12 ;-) hope you enjoy reading the last chapter x) thanks for your review.**_

_**Siny: I'm glad you liked it .. wow .. I hope you'll like the last chapter!**_

_**Nikksonido: Okay! Hope you'll like it!! Thanks for your review!!**_

* * *

**Lots of love for all those reviews! ;-)**

* * *

"Baika no Jutsu!" , Choji appeared from behind them along with

"Raikiri Isse!" Kakashi.

"Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro!", Kiba already in his dog-like form growled

"Kikaichu no Jutsu!" , Shino was covered with his bugs, ready to strike.

"Ai to Seishun no Omote Renge!" , Gai and Lee attacked the shinobi closest to them.

"Hien!" , and Asuma killed them with his powerful knuckle-knife, slicing them.

"Jubaku Satsu!", Kurenai appeared out of the wall next to Orochimaru with her special Genjutsu.

„Took us long enough to get here .. ", one of 8 not so mysterious person sighed.

"Seems like we missed our special entrance ..", another sighed.

"Well, well now…"

"LET'S GO SAFE OUR YOUTHFUL TEAMMATES!"

"HAI!"

* * *

"Akamaru, Kiba, Shino, Lee. Formation. NOW.", Gai shouted, once not talking about youth, even he noticed the seriousness.

The called persons, animals made a circle around the fallen Shinobi and Kunoichi, protecting them.

Choji and Kakashi were fighting the remaining Ninjas while Gai and Asuma were covering Kurenai who made her way towards Orochimaru, trying to beat him.

"You're going to regret that, little kunoichi.", he told her while she was coming in a fast pace towards him.

"I don't think so.", she smirked as out of nowhere behind him Sai appeared and sliced his throat.

"I'm Root, I regret nothing.", he smirked as the Shinobi below him gasped for breath before dying.

"And I told you you'd regret it.", Orochimaru smirked as he sliced Sai's throat from behind, the other Orochimaru disappearing into little snakes.

"And I told you you'll be the one who regrets it.", Kurenai whispered as she sliced his throat again.

"Good work.", Sai acknowledged as he stepped up behind her, the "death" Sai disappearing into ink.

"Thanks.", she smiled, making sure that it was really Orochimaru/ Kabuto she had killed, she returning to the previous battle, joining the others destroying sound.

"Choji?", Kakashi asked after 10 minutes of fighting. The brown haired boy just ignored him, struggling the sound-shinobi.

"He called him fat.", Shino sighed, bringing his bugs closer to an red dressed rain shinobi, slowly his bugs closed around the Shinobi, sucking out his chakra, leaving a shell of the man he used to be back.

Kakashi shivered, noting to himself to never get on Shino's bad side. (A/N: I like Shino, he's cool!)

"YOUTH-"

"FULL"

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee!"

"We won."

"YOUTHFULNESS; the green beasts bloom! LOTUS."

"Hai Sensei."

"Let us just get the hell out of here.", Asuma said, sighing at his friend's odd behaviour.

"Yeah, the rest of the Shinobi fled anyway, our mission was only to bring them back safely, not to chase after low lives.", Kiba grunted, getting on Akamaru's back.

"What should we do with them?", Choji pointed at the still unconscious children and parents.

"Let them sleep, we'll carry them home.", Kakashi sighed, making a kage-bushin, picking up Sasuke, Sakura, Yoruki and Takao he made his way outside.

Choji carried Ino and Shikamaru's daughter and son while Asuma carried Ino and Shikamaru with his kage bushin.

Lee and Gai made an high five, Gai took Kenji and Tenten while Lee took Neji and Tori.

"Let our youthful training begin.", Gai shouted.

"Finally.", Lee yay-ed. (A/N remember the episode as they returned form sand? LOL I was laughing SO hard!!)

Sighing, Shino took Naruto and Kiba took Toru and Hina, getting them on the dog's back. Kurenai sniggered while picking up Hinata.

"Move out.", Gai shouted.

* * *

Tenten moaned as she woke up, she yawned and blinked once, twice to adjust her eyes to the bright light.

The brown haired woman sat up, wincing as she felt pain in her side a strong, manly hand held her before she could fall down. Just now she remembered waking up before and sitting beside her son's bed. She must've fallen asleep there, as she looked up she saw Neji. His eyes were soft and concert when he picked her up. She looped her arms around his neck, too late she noticed that this posture would look romantic to others, which she wasn't sure about whether Neji would like people thinking that.

Neji carried her to her bed, laying her down, she was still in a trance like state so she didn't complain as he took her away from her children's bed. She felt as a blanket was thrown over her body, covering her slim figure.

A sad smile made its way on her face, getting over to a frown when she heard the sound of a closing door, only the sound from her children's breath stopped her from screaming and crying.

_**Should that be it?**_

* * *

3 hours later, everyone sat down on a table, everyone was the children, parents and Tsunade.

"Now, finally it's the time to discuss the whole matter. I want you all to be honest and to speak up for yourselves."

"Why am I even here? Nobody ever told me what they were playing, what parents do I have?", Takao sulked making his mother biting her lip.

"We should just hear them out, Takao-kun.", Tsunade said, pulling the standing Takao on her lap, smiling a bit at his flushed face, being held by the Hokage embarrassed him kind of, he felt like a little child, but dismissed it.

"If you do that you really look like an obaa-chan.", Naruto chuckled.

"Just begin.", Tsunade twitched.

"Hinata already told me what happened.", Naruto began, the others looked over to Hinata who blushed.

"Well, to get the point, they thought we were just playing with them, they thought we had a bet with someone to get them bedded.

The day before we had our "special meeting", (A/N: There are children.. okay? Let's just go with the "special meeting") they had a mission, and had swallowed a pill which should make them immune to the flu which was changed by someone to .. Hinata said something about one half with male genes the other side with female and because of that they all got pregnant and twins and so on, anyways .. then we had our "special meeting" and they saw us the next morning when we held up their sunglasses (A/N the children!) so they thought our "special meeting" was a bet. The day after they went on a mission, found out that they were pregnant, came back, saw us with some sluts and left. End of story." , Naruto ended, Hinata nodded to confirm that he was right.

"Now, could someone please explain your view of the story?", Tsunade asked, already knowing this part of the story.

"Well, at first, no it wasn't a bet. Well, you were right, at first we didn't hold that "special meeting" out of love, we were blackmailed. We didn't know about those pills, we just thought it was a sick joke at first, but soon it became reality.

A child was kidnapped, soon after, Naruto got a letter, which said that we had to hold these "special meeting", if we don't the kidnappers would kill the child. We didn't know what to do at first but we had no choice. The life of this child was more worth then your hearts broken.

I know it sounds cruel, but we didn't care, back then. In the letter, they told us exactly when we should do it. So we decided to get closer to you, to make it enjoyable for you.

After a while we noticed that we were really falling in love with you, we didn't mind that, it all just fitted in our plans. We couldn't tell you, we would have, I swear, but since we didn't know who was behind this we had to be really careful.

Since we thought it was a sick joke, we thought it could've been a psycho, who was turned on by this sick game.

The part with the sunglasses was another thing which was in the letter, it told us that we should stand outside at 10pm and hold them up for anyone to see and I should yell "I won the bet" or something like that. This added to our thought that it was a psycho.

We got the child back and were able to bring her back to its family. We couldn't tell you afterwards either because we still didn't know who it was, the letter said that the child, it was a girl by the way, would die if we told the Hokage or anyone else. So if we told someone, the psycho could've kill the child afterwards. You get my point? We were even sure that he could've _watched_ us by our "special meeting."", Shikamaru explained.

"Eww.. ..oh my gosh.", Ino hid her face in her hands.

"And why are you telling us that now? The psycho could still kill the child? Maybe he's here.", Tenten said, looking around.

"Well I guess if you combine the letter, the date when we held the "special meeting", the pills, your followers you'll understand.", Sasuke said, looking directly at Sakura.

"What was that "special meeting"?", Yoruki asked innocently.

"The day when we were made, isn't it obviously?", Toshio sighed.

"Then I get it.", Takao said, impatiently.

"So Orochimaru or Kabuto or whatever he's called was that psycho, it was a plot against you. He wanted us from the beginning but if our mothers stayed in Konoha he wouldn't have been able to get us. First he wanted to kill you while you were pregnant and weakened but then he needed us as a container, I noticed that since we first saw him, I heard Sakuraoba-chan and Ino oba-chan talking about it once, so I figured it out while we were still captive. He used their feelings against them.", Toshio figured.

"You're right.", Shikamaru agreed.

"The day you saw us with those sluts were just fangirl, we didn't have a girlfriend back then, we didn't even had one after you left for like 5 years?", Naruto said quietly.

"Stop lying.", Tenten said, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Huh?", Naruto asked.

"Neji had a girlfriend.", Tenten said, looking away.

"Why do you think that?", Naruto asked confused, Neji twitched.

"Still about those damn tampons? I. Didn't. Have. Another. Woman. While. You. Were. Gone.", he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Why the heck do you have tampons then Hyuga?", Sasuke asked. "No offence Hinata.", he added quickly.

"Damn, I bough them 5 years ago, I wanted you to move in with me, I wanted you to feel comfortable and thought I should buy everything you'd need. I knew that Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto were in love with Sakura, Ino and Hinata so I figured that they'd move in together soon and since I loved you too, I guessed that you'd like to move in with me, damn.", he twitched out of embarrassment.

"So you wanted to be romantic?", Sakura asked, smirking.

"Why didn't you throw them away?", Hinata asked.

"Because I couldn't I hoped that she'd come back and yes, I wanted to be romantic, have a problem with that Haruno?", Neji shouted, a red spot formed on his cheeks.

The Hyuga's eyes drifted off to Tenten who seemed to be in a daze. He tried to figure out what her expression held. Anger? Embarrassment? Hope?

"Anyways, I think now that we all solved that, we just could go home and relax.", Tsunade said, standing up and walking out, leaving them in an awkward silence.

"Well, Hinata and me will be gone, Toru, Hina are you ready?", they nodded, running after them.

"Um .. yeah .. I think we should get our things .. ready .." , Sakura said faking a smile, taking her sons and daughters hands.

"Yeah ..", Ino agreed, with that, Tenten, Ino and Sakura left with their children.

* * *

_**Can't we think of a solution?**_

Ino and was sitting on his bed again, packing her stuff, beside her, her children. The blonde was crying, unable to hold these tears back.

She heard the front door open, but didn't care.

In order to avoid getting hurt by telling them the truth, she hurt herself by lying. Ironic much.

Sora came up beside her, hugging her knees and waist, making her stop running around.

"I'm so sorry.", Ino said, hyperventilating.

"It's okay now.", Toshio said, standing on the bed where we was previously laying on and shook her shoulders softly.

"Okay .. you're right.", she said, breathing in and out, taking the phone and calling the Konoha Hotel.

"Konoha Hotel, Mrs Yoshiku speaking."

"Yamanaka, Ino. I just wanted to ask if you have free rooms left.", Ino asked.

"Um… hold on.", Ino got impatiently, pulling at her t-shirt and waiting for the woman to return.

"I'm sorry, there aren't any rooms left.", she said, pissing Ino off.

Shikamaru was sitting on his dinner table, his head in his arms, he could hear everything from here.

"WHAT, WHY DON'T YOU HAVE ANY ROOMS LEFT?", Ino shouted, he sighed.

Pause.

"I DON'T CARE WHETHER THERE'S A FESTIVAL SOON!", the blonde shouted.

Pause.

"YOU CAN'T JUST HANG UP ON ME!", Ino shouted, sobbing uncontrollable afterwards.

"_Why can't she just talk to me?", he thought._

He went inside, seeing the most miserably sight he saw in a long time.

The blonde was laying in a corner, her children beside her comforting her, hugging her while she just hugged them back with all her might.

"I can't.", she whimpered.

"Ino.", Shikamaru started, she looked up, seeing him leaning on the door frame she turned away.

"Ino.", he repeated.

"Look at me.", she only shook her head.

"Ino, I love you.", he told her, sighing.

She turned around, that was when Toshio dragged Sora out of the room to give their mother some time.

"Shika .. I .. .. I .. I didn't trust you .. like I should have .. everything was my fault, my children were suffering without a dad, you were suffering, I was suffering .. and everything just because I didn't trust you.", she cried, hugging Shikamaru back who was now kneeing beside her, holding her.

"Shh .. It's okay now. We'll work everything out .. together .. it's going to be okay.", he whispered, her body still close to his.

"Shika .. I don't deserve any of this .. don't …" , he silenced her with a kiss.

_**But I love only you.**_

* * *

Tenten and her children didn't go home that day, they just sat down at one of their training-grounds. She was glad that Kenji and Tori forgave her, although they didn't understand all of it, she was grateful that they still trusted her.

Soon, Lee stopped by, she hadn't meet him since she left, another stab of guilt pierced though her. She didn't even said goodbye to her friends.

"How're you?", she asked him as he sat down beside her.

"Good and you?", he asked her, smiling.

"Fine, I guess, look, I'm sorry for leaving.", she said, bowing her head.

"Well, you could've at least wrote a letter, but that's okay, I just talked to Neji and he told me why you left."

"You talked to Neji?", she asked confused.

"Yeah .. just 20 minutes ago, I think you should talk to him, go home, go see him.", she slightly shook her head.

"I can't.", Tenten said.

"Okaa-chan .. you should.", Tori said. "I like him really much.", getting up, pulling on her mother's t-shirt.

"Do you really think so?", she asked, they nodded, including Kenji.

She sighed.

"Okay .. but you all go with me.", she said, pointing at them.

* * *

At Neji's apartment.

They knocked on the door, shortly after Neji opened, he seemed tired, he was slightly surprised when they all entered.

"So?", he asked them as they all stood in front of him.

"Neji-kun may I present you those people here, meet Tori-chan and Kenji-kun, your children and their uncle, Lee.", she said, smiling.

"Tori-chan, Kenji-kun, meet your dad, Neji-kun."

His eyes widened a bit as he heard the suffix she added_**.**_

"I came to apologize.", she continued.

"And I wanted to say that I'd really like to move in with you, if the offer still stands.", she continued confident.

"Oh and before I forget it, I still remember what happened after I got home drunk, I still remember kissing you.", she added, blushing.

"And ..", she was the second that day who was silenced by lips.

"You talk way too much.", he whispered, hugging her and their children.

* * *

When they arrived, Sakura pulled her children inside and sat them down on the kitchen chairs.

Sasuke disappeared, probably for training. It hurt her, she wanted to talk to him so badly, but she couldn't blame him. Instead she turned to her children and kneeled down before them.

"Okaa-san?", Yoruki asked her.

"Yoruki, Takao, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I never wanted you to get hurt, because of that I left. I thought your dad was just playing with me, but I guessed wrong. I never wanted to be the bad mother I am. I know I can't say anything that'll make it better. I was so young when I got pregnant, I wasn't even prepared, I was like 17 or 18 when I got pregnant, I should've listened more to you. But I want to become a better mother, because now I can look in your face without getting hurt all the time. You always wanted to know something about your dad, so I'll tell you. He left me when we were 12, he went to Orochimaru because he wanted power to kill Itachi, his brother who murdered his entire clan except for him. So don't hate him, he has nothing to do with that, I just didn't believe him, I thought he left me again, like just now, but I won't, I'll never leave you, okay?", she sighed, she felt a lot better now.

Her children only nodded, but she didn't need more, she just hugged them and kissed their forehead.

1 hour later they were ready to leave, they got all their bags outside and walked away, where they'd live they didn't know, they just wanted to leave.

"You sure okaa-san you want to leave?", Takao asked her, she only nodded.

* * *

"Kakashi?", Sakura asked, knocking at his door.

"Yes?", he said, his face hidden behind his Icha Icha Paradies.

"Can we sleep here just for one night?", Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I guess, Anko's out anyways so she won't mind.", he told her.

"Hold on, you and Anko?", Sakura asked, mouth wide open.

"Um yeah .. last year.", he told her swiftly before dragging them all inside.

"Um shit I forgot something I'll be back in a moment.", Sakura said, running back and getting inside in a second, grabbing the bag she accidentally left and jumped out on a rooftop.

_**Forget for once your pride.**_

_**I know you still love me.**_

"So you're leaving?", she heard his voice from behind her, she didn't move, her hair slightly swaying with the breeze.

"I guess.", she replied.

"Well, if you want to, then go, but do you really want to leave?", he asked her, shocking her a bit.

"I wouldn't leave if I didn't want to."

"Sakura, why won't you talk to me?", he asked her.

"I wasn't the one who ran away.", she spat.

"Didn't you ever hear the saying 'Sometimes people run away just to see if anyone cares enough to follow'?"

"Oh wow .. then you really don't care about me.", she retorted.

"Tsunade didn't let us go after you."

"Wow, since when do you care what you've been told, when we were 12 you left the village without any problems joining Orochimaru and the Hokage didn't let you go too.", she turned around, glaring.

"That doesn't mean I'd make the same mistake twice.", he said dryly.

"Whatever.", she said, jumping away.

"Can you just forget once your stupid pride?", he asked her, stopping her movements while hugging her from behind.

"I know you're hurt because you were the one fooled, you were the one who ran away, I know you're angry because you didn't stay and didn't know the whole truth. Sakura, I know you."

".."

"And Sakura?", he asked her.

"Huh?"

"I know you still love me, and you know that I still love you. Oh, and don't cry, it's annoying.", he smirked, earning himself a punch, which made them laugh. A real laugh, no fake.

* * *

**TimeSkip 2 years later:**

Toru woke up, yawning loudly he looked at his alarm clock, he rubbed his eyes, getting rid of the salt which was brought by the sandman he stood up and stretched, today they'd all go to the park to picnic. He pulled out a new set of clothings, he was now nearly 8 and able to do that, even if his mother always got a heart attack when she saw his freshly folded clothes in the cabinet (voc?!) in a mess. She once even nearly fainted when he tried the excuse: A Ninja came and made my room messy.

His eyes locked around, falling onto an old picture, probably a year old.

_Flashback: _

_They were all dressed in colourful clothes, Sora, Tori, Yoruki and Hina in a light blue Kimono, they were in a white tux waiting for their parents._

_Toru was sitting next to a guy called Gaara, he had red hair and was kind of calm and quite but he seemed to be nice, next to me was Choji, I was training with him for a while, he's actually pretty nice and he never says no when I want to eat ramen._

_Sora and Yoruki were sitting next Sai, he was another member of Yoruki's mother's team and also a bit scary because he had no emotions whatsoever, on the right side of Yoruki sat Takao and next to him Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sensei Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei. Tori was sitting next to Sora and next to Lee who was talking with her about Youth, he did that a lot._

_Kenji, Takao and Toshio were also there, Takao sat next to Gaara and Kenji sat next to him. Toshio was somewhere laying and watching the clouds – Ino oba-chan would be really angry later on, his tux was white, even I knew that it would leave green spots. Whatever. Behind us where half of Konoha, which was really cool by the way, they all came to watch our parents. Cute._

_A couple minutes later, the music started, pretty cliché if you ask me and first our mothers walked in, after that, the guys, yeah and then it started:_

"_Do you, Kishu Tenten want to take Hyuga Neji to be your husband and promise him to love him in good times and in bad?", the priest ask her, she only smiled._

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Do you, Hyuga Neji want to take Kishu Tenten to be your wife and promise her to love her in good times and in bad."_

"_Yes I do." _

* * *

_Then the priest turned to my okaa-san and otou-san, she was so beautiful in that dress of hers._

"_Do you, Hyuga Hinata want to take Uzumaki Naruto to be your husband and promise him to love him in good times and in bad?" _

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Do you, Uzumaki Naruto want to take Hyuga Hinata to be your wife and promise her to love her in good times and in bad."_

"_Yes, I do."_

* * *

_Then he turned to Sakura oba-chan and Sasuke obi-chan they looked so happy. _

"_Do you, Haruno Sakura want to take Sasuke Uchiha to be your husband and promise him to love him in good times and in bad?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Do you, Uchiha Sasuke want to take Haruno Sakura to be your wife and promise her to love her in good times and in bad?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

* * *

_Finally he turned to the last pair of that day, Shikamaru obi-chan and Ino oba-chan._

"_Do you, Yamanaka Ino want to take Nara Shikamaru to be your husband and promise him to love him in good times and in bad?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Do you, Nara Shikamaru want to take Yamanaka Ino to be your wife and promise her to love her in good times and in bad?"_

"_Troublesome, yes I do.", he yawned, earning him a hit on the head an chuckles out of the audience._

* * *

"_You may now kiss the bride.", the priest finally said and then everyone started clapping as the young couples kissed each other._

"_Tsunade came in front of everyone: "Now, Mrs. Uchiha, Nara, Hyuga and Uzumaki, let's celebrate!", earning another round of applause._

_Takao even danced once with his mother, it was such a cute sight – said the others- I just laughed at him._

_The food was awesome, lots of ramen and letter-soup, I caught Sakura oba-chan writing I love you and showing it to Sasuke obi-chan. _

_All in all it was one of the best days in my life._

_Flashback end._

He smiled as he sat down the picture turning to another picture, showing his father and him.

_Flashback: _

_This was the first time they were brought to classes by their fathers. They saw from far away the looks they got form those, who were always making fun of them. One even tried to bully us in front of our fathers but Yoruki just looked as Sasuke who smirked and activated her Sharingan, scaring the others out of their minds. Yeah, revenge is sweet._

_In classes that they, they learned something about the history of Konoha._

_They read:_

_The second apprentice of the fifth Hokage is known to be stronger than her mentor herself. Her name's Sakura Haruno._

_The most famous weapon mistress Tenten Kenshi beat 30 men just with one attack and is known as the most dangerous female weapon user world wide. _

_Yamanaka Ino is known as the slyest mind-walker and secret agent around, nobody ever found out, her skills are amazing, she's able to use her mind-transfer jutsu perfectly._

_Hinata Hyuga is the strongest female member of the legendary Hyuga clan, which is one of the best clans in the world._

_Choji Akimichi is the only one who ever survived the 3 special pills of his clan at once, his jutsus are dangerous and not to underestimate._

_Shino Amburame is also a top Ninja of Konohagakure, his special ability are his bugs, no one'll ever know everything about the Amburame clan, but what we know is that they're awesome._

_Kiba Inuzuka is also a Ninja who works with animals, his clan is famous because of their dogs. Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru are a really serious match for every Ninja. _

_Rock Lee is known as the "green beast of Konoha" , his strong tai-jutsus are not to underestimate._

_Shikamaru Nara, the genius and strategist of Konoha with an IQ about 200 along with his clan justu makes him to a big threat to our enemy villages._

_Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the nine tailed fox has a great amount of Chakra, his signature move are the kage-bushins which he learned when he was still a Genin._

_Sasuke Uchiha is the only member left of the Uchiha clan, his Sharingan and jutsus makes him to a really strong opponent._

_Hyuga Neji is the strongest member of the Hyuga clan, even if he's just a branch member, he's nobody you should mess with._

"_Hey, that's my mother there and my father and my obi and oba-chans .", Yoruki said._

"_That's not true.", one boy said._

"_Who is your mother or father?", the sensei asked them, not really believing her._

"_My mother's Sakura Haruno and my father's Sasuke Uchiha."_

"_Liar, you just made that up.", another one shouted._

_Yoruki was getting angry and again, she activated her Sharingan, scaring the others._

"_Don't mess with me.", she said coldly._

_After that they never bullied them again. It was really, really funny. (A/N Just had to add that xDDD) _

_Flashback end._

* * *

He finally ran out of the room and ran up to his parents who were in the kitchen making bacon, egg and pancakes.

"Yay.", he shouted, hugging them.

"Toru-kun, let go .. I …", Hinata started and waved her arms around in order to regain her balance, bringing Naruto out of balance too, they all crashed on the floor, pulling the milk, flour and eggs and with them.

Hina came in seconds later.

"What the heck?", she said, seeing her mother totally white from the flour, her father drenched in milk and Toru covered in egg.

"Eww.", she laughed only to get splashed by Naruto with milk.

"Naruto-kun, stop.", Hinata laughed but was stopped as Naruto poured milk over her head.

"Naruto!", she shouted, grabbing eggs and throwing them at them.

"Waaahhh", was heard out of another room.

"Oh, I think Chi-chan's awake," standing up but slipping again, pulling Naruto with her.

After she quickly showered an 3 minute-shower she went to her second daughters bed, lifting Chi up who was now smiling brightly.

"She's so cute.", Naruto said.

"Eww .. Naruto get out, you smell and you're dirty.", Hinata shoved him out and got Chi ready for the day.

She smiled as the baby nestled its head in her loving hug.

* * *

About the same time:

Yoruki was dreaming she had again the nightmare, but it was different this time. ( The same dream from chapter 11)

_**Dream**_:

_**(…)**_

_**Yoruki's heart clenched painful again, more painful than before. She couldn't bear the pain, she slowly sank down on her knees, praying, praying to God he'd help her. Release the pain which flew through her as she saw her mothers expression fading, Sasuke's expression fading. She only saw herself, darkness surrounded her. She was looking in a puddle of water. As she touched the surface, she jerked back, a sharp pain in her head, but then, she saw them returning, hugging each other, hugging the little children in their arms, playing with them. She saw the children grow taller and Sasuke training with Takao while Sakura was cooking dinner for them. Herself playing with Sora and the others in the park. The burning pain slowly ebbed away and with it, her nightmares. **_

_**That was when she smiled in the dream, it made her happy to see her parents happy to see her brother happy and herself.**_

_**End dream**_

* * *

"Yoruki-chan.", someone shook her lightly, she creaked open one eye, her mother was standing beside her bed, behind her Sasuke who held her protectively around her growing stomach and her brother who was standing beside them smiling.

"We thought we heard you tossing around in bed, did you have one of your nightmares again?", Sasuke asked her.

She thought about it closing her eyes shortly and then shook her head.

"No, otou-san, I was fine.", she smiled while opening her eyes a true smile, a genuine was visibly on her face.

And finally, my dear readers, someone heard Yoruki's personal, _silent cry for love_.

* * *

_**The end. Review please!**_

_**Yay!! **_

_**How do you like this version of the plot? **_

_**The first fan-story I've ever read was about that plot. ( but in German) **_

_**Yay! And for those who just don't seem to get it: I am German I do NOT speak English at home! AND I am not really confident in my writing skills because I from 5-7 grade I sucked at English! (and still do) it IS actually hard for me because I care about what I'm writing and I don't want to write shit or grammar mistakes! **_

_**Anyways, for those who want to know:**_

_**The title is from a German song against racism and Nazis. It's called 'schrei nach Liebe' you can listen to it on youtube! I was listening to it when I was writing the first chapter and it fitted! **_

_**See you, check out scandalous travellers if you want to x) .. the next chapter's going to be up soon! ( I hope I have a beta on that story and first checking the first 4 chapters! So It'll take a while) **_

_**PS: For flamers: Immer mitten in die Fresse rein! **__**Oh, and if you try to fuck with me then I shall fuck you too! Lol! **_

_**I heart u all. x) **_

_**Yaaay Death Flower-Sakura!! Yaaay :D **_

_**Thanks for reading! Have a nice day? Evening? Yeah ..**_

_**Sakura0chan **_


End file.
